Cible
by supersophieuh
Summary: Joey est employé par une "entreprise de nettoyage" à laquelle on fait appel quand on veut se débarasser de quelqu'un... Comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant l'identité de sa prochaine victime ? Puppyshipping SetoxJoey - TADAAAAAAAAAAA C'EST LE CHAPITRE 18!
1. Nouvelle Mission

**Tadadada! (la foule en délire applaudit… dans mes rêves -_-')! Je vous présente en avant première mondiale la première fic' que je ne publie pas dans la rubrique « Humour » (la foule en délire applaudi...dans mes rêves-_-'). J'espère que ça vous plaira (à peine nerveuse ! … vous me direz quoi !). **

**C'est encore une de ces histoires nées d'un jeu qu'on fait avec ma sœur : une de nous écrit des situations et des noms de manga sur des bouts de papiers et l'autre doit piocher un de chaque. J'ai pioché "**_**1 **__**se reconverti en tueur à gage mais doit tuer quelqu'un qu'il aime"**_** avec "**_**YGO"**_**… et voilà ! Bien sûr, j'en un fait du puppyshipping (JoeyxKaiba), parce que je suis trop in love avec se couple (dont il n'y a malheureusement pas assez de fic' en françaisT-T). GO FOR PUPPYSHIPPING!!!**

_**DISCLAIMER : yu-gi-oh est pas de moi (noooooooon ?)**_

**

* * *

**

1. Nouvelle Mission

C'était une pièce sombre. On ne pouvait que difficilement voir les murs qui semblaient engloutis par l'obscurité, donnant l'impression étrange que la pièce flottait au milieu du néant. Les rideaux étaient tirés et la seule source de lumière était une petite lampe de bureau peu puissante projetant des ombres difformes dans le rayon de deux mètres qu'elle parvenait à éclairer. Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il était habitué maintenant.

Le fauteuil qu'il occupait était confortable, mais ça lui était égal. Il n'aimait pas être ici. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que l'autre arrive et que tout soit terminé.

Ce vœu fut rapidement exaucé. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme pris place au bureau, face au fauteuil qu'il occupait.

-« Bonjour Joey. Je vois que tu as bien reçu mon message. »

Joey ne pris pas la peine de répondre, ni même de hocher la tête.

-« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? »

-« Peu importe. C'est pour une nouvelle mission ? »

-« Evidemment ! »

-« Où et quand ? »

-« Jeudi 18, dans trois jours. Ça se passera à l'aéroport de Domino. Cette personne arrive par le vol de 22h50 en provenance de New-York. Tu trouveras facilement un endroit d'où tu l'auras en vue. Mais fait attention à la sécurité. Tous les détails sont là-dedans »

L'homme lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il se contenta de saisir et de poser sur ses genoux, sans y lancer un regard.

-« Joey, je sais que c'est ta façon de faire, mais tu est sûr de toi ? C'est du gros gibier cette fois-ci ; tu devrais préparer ton coup de manière plus complète, en tenant compte de tous les paramètres. Ce n'est pas mes affaires mais ton approche du travail n'est pas du goût de tout la monde. Certains trouvent que tu prends les choses trop à la légère et que ça finiras par t'apporter des ennuis…et que ça pourrait nous porter préjudice… »

Joey le regarda un moment avec une sorte de mépris. Ils ne comprenaient rien !

-« Ne vous en faites pas, je sais ce que je fais. Je ne vous ai jamais déçus et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Si vous avez fini, je vais m'en aller maintenant.»

Sans attendre de réponse, il se leva, saisit son enveloppe et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait posé la main sur la clinche quand l'autre homme poursuivit :

-«J'espère que tu dis vrai. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler les conséquences si ce n'était pas le cas… »

-« On me donne une mission, je remplis la mission, on me fout la paix, ET C'EST TOUT ! »

Sur ce, il sorti, refermant brutalement la porte derrière lui.

********************************************************

Arrivé à son appartement, Joey rentra immédiatement dans sa chambre et posa l'enveloppe sur son bureau avant de s'étendre sur le lit.

Non, il n'ouvrirait pas l'enveloppe avant jeudi. Il n'y toucherait même pas. Mais ce n'était pas par excès de confiance : il ne pouvait pas.

Mais ça, ils ne le comprenaient pas. Ils ne comprenaient rien et ne pourraient jamais.

Simplement, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir la photo. Voir la tête de la personne qu'il allait devoir tuer. Ça lui donnait la nausée. Si il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus dormir. Le visage hanterait chaque seconde de ses nuits. Alors il ne voulait rien savoir.

Ce n'était ni un homme ni une femme, ni un jeune ni un vieux, ni un riche ni un très riche (ben oui, sérieusement vous pensez bien que c'est souvent des richoux dont d'autres richoux veulent se débarrasser !), ni un blond ni un brun, ni un amoureux ni un célibataire…

Ce n'était pas un être humain, juste une mission.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander qui était cette « mission ».

* * *

**Wwuuuuuuuuuu voila, j'ai commencé…mais c'est la 1****er**** fois que je commence sans savoir du tout ou je vais. Je vais être vite bloquée… Allez, faut pas y penser et foncer, on va essayer ! **

**En tout cas, c'est un peu reflexif tous ça (j'en fais pas trop j'espèreT-T), faudrait de la passion et de l'action…mais comment l'incruster ???TTTTT-TTTTT**


	2. Exécution

**Yup! Pour ceux que ça interesse, voila le deuxième chapitre de ma fic'! J'espère que m'améliore ;-P**

* * *

2. Exécution

22h30. (faut que j'arrête la, on dirait 24hchrono ! Haaa mon dieu, c'est horrible, à la tv, une pub pour kinder bueno ! ok, ok retour à l'histoire !)

Le moment approchait. Joey était sur place depuis un bout de temps et était fin prêt. Il avait tout d'abord repéré les lieux avec précaution, en accordant une attention particulière à l'emplacement des caméras de surveillance. Il connaissait à présent l'aéroport comme sa poche : les lieux fréquentés, les lieux déserts, l'emplacement et le nombre de vigiles et bien sûr (le plus important), les issues de secours. Son matériel était déjà installé sur une sorte de terrasse surplombant un gigantesque hall, passage obligé pour les passagers de l'avion de 22h50 qui n'allaient plus tarder à arriver.

Pour avoir consulté les gigantesques panneaux d'information, Joey savait qu'il s'agissait d'un vol privé. Effectivement, ça allait être du « gros gibier » comme disait l'autre. En témoignait également l'agitation qui avait lieu en bas. Après avoir évacué l'ensemble des civils, une vingtaine de gardes armés étaient maintenant occupés à fouiller minutieusement la place.

'_Mon dieu que ces gens sont incompétents ! Je me demande combien ils sont payés pour un bâclage pareil !'_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Joey, remarquant que les gardes se contentaient d'inspecter le sol, sans même chercher si une fenêtre ou un quelconque endroit en hauteur représentaient une menace potentielle. Ok, « sa » terrasse était visiblement abandonnée (à en croire le nombre de débris et la poussière) et située très haut, mais quand même_…'Merde, je commence à penser comme Kaiba, ça craint ! Et puis de toute façon, ça me facilite la tâche, alors autant ne pas me plaindre !'_

22h45. Il ne pouvait plus reporter à plus tard (ces foutus avions privés ne sont jamais en retard !). Il allait devoir ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il enleva le cachet qui la scellait et sortit tout doucement le dossier qu'elle contenait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la photo de la première page et gela sur place. C'était Seto Kaiba.

'_Non… c'est impossible__…'_

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant un peu, c'était très possible. En fait, ça semblait même assez logique. Après tout, c'est toujours de ceux qui ont beaucoup d'argent ou de ceux qui traînent dans des affaires louches dont on veut se débarrasser. Rien ne permettait de dire que Kaiba traînait dans quoi que se soit (même si Joey avait souvent suggéré le contraire, pour le faire enrager), mais il était de notoriété publique qu'il était très, très, TRÈS riche, et il devait certainement être détesté par un grand nombre de personnes. Mais Joey n'y avait jamais réfléchit. Il n'avait jamais penser avoir affaire à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Surtout pas a LUI.

Juste au cas où, il regarda le nom au bas de l'image. Pas d'erreur, c'était bien Kaiba. Suivaient quelques pages fournissant des informations sur ce dernier ainsi que sur son groupe de sécurité personnel et des plans de l'aéroport. Mais Joey n'était pas en état de lire. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la photo.

Du bruit dans le hall le sortit de ses pensées. Ils arrivaient. Il se força à lever les yeux. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Il essaya de se calmer.

Il aurait vraiment voulu pouvoir faire autrement. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

S'accroupissant à coté de son arme, il se força à régler le viseur, muni d'un puissant zoom grâce auquel il voyait très clairement la tête du PDG. Il avait exactement la même expression que sur la photo –la même expression que toujours– un ennui profond et total, qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi atrocement sexy.

''_faut pas que je pense à ça. C__'est pas le moment. 'faut que je pense à rien. Juste que je respire. Ce n'est pas Kaiba ! C'est une mission ! Ce n'est pas Kaiba ! Ce n'est pas Kaiba ! Ce n'est pas Kaiba ! Ce n'est pas Kaiba !'_

Il prit une profonde inspiration et appuya sur la détente. Le coup de feu parti.

Joey se figea, osant à peine respirer.

'_Raté… Je…je l'ai raté… Co-comment j'ai pu le raté ?'_ C'était tellement étrange. Au moment crucial, ses doigts n'avaient plus répondu. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il n'avait jamais, _jamais_ raté. Personne. Mais apparemment, comme à son habitude, Kaiba rendait tout compliqué.

'_Qu'est-ce que je dois__ faire ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?!'_ après les doigts, c'était au tour du cerveau de le lâcher.

'_Réessayer… C'est ça, je dois réessayer !_' Ses mains étaient toujours posées sur l'arme. Mais dès qu'il tenta de les crisper sur la détente, elles se remirent aussitôt à trembler. Il avait beau raisonner, se dire que c'était idiot et se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour les immobiliser, rien n'y faisait. En fait le seul effet fut d'amplifier les secousses, qui finirent par se propager à tout le corps.

C'en était trop. Il devait laisser tomber. De toute manière, c'était foutu. Il avait trop attendu, et maintenant la « cible » n'était plus atteignable. Des gardes du corps l'entouraient, empêchant d'en avoir une vision correcte. De plus, gardes et vigiles commençaient à s'agiter et venaient de localiser l'endroit d'où provenait le coup de feu. Heureusement pour Joey, ils semblaient ne pas vraiment savoir quoi faire et restaient à se regarder bêtement.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Attraper cet homme, ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! C'est pour ça que je vous paye oui ou non ?! » cria Kaiba, qui avait l'air bien plus furieux que traumatisé par cette tentative de meurtre.

Encore confus, Joey sauta sur ses pieds et se prépara à filer. Il ne devait pas s'embarrasser du lourd et encombrant matériel. De tout façon, il était spécialement traité pour pouvoir être abandonné en cas d'urgence, de sorte qu'aucune trace ou numéro de série ne permettait de revenir jusqu'à _eux_. Il y avait cependant une chose à ne pas oublier.

'_L'enveloppe, où est l'enveloppe ?' _Après avoir attraper le document compromettant, Joey se rua vers la porte.

***************************************

Seto Kaiba attendait, confortablement installé dans sa limousine, qu'un responsable vienne lui faire son rapport.

-« Alors ? »

-« Alors…et bien…on l'a perdu… » déclara le garde qui venait d'arriver.

-« Ça, je l'avais deviner à votre tête ! Ce que je me demande, c'est quelle excuse minable vous allez inventer pour justifier cet échec. »

-« Je… Désolé Mr. Kaiba. Nous avons fait tout notre possible, mais apparemment, c'était un professionnel… »

-« Et vous, vous êtes quoi ?! »

-« Il…Il était vraiment trop bien préparé. Il connaissait les lieux mieux que nous, et il était trop rapide. Et comme il avait de l'avance… »

-« Dites-le simplement : il est plus fort que vous. Si il ne voulait pas ma mort, je devrais l'engager pour qu'il vous remette à niveau ! »

Le pauvre homme ne savait plus ou se mettre.

-« Enfin, heureusement, il n'y à rien eu de grave… »

-« Génial !! Merci beaucoup à vous tous !!! Maintenant, laissez moi, j'en ai assez entendu et j'ai autre chose à faire ! » Sur ce, il ferma rageusement la portière et ordonna de démarrer la voiture.

Quand elle se mit en route, le garde poussa un profond soupire de soulagement. Finalement, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Kaiba en avait déjà renvoyer pour moins que ça.

Le PDG lui-même jugea, en y repensant, avoir été beaucoup trop coulant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'était pas tellement contrarié par le fait que ses hommes aient laissé filer le tireur. C'était certainement dû à l'agitation et à la perte de temps qu'aurait créé une arrestation. Et à ce moment précis, tout ce que désirait Kaiba, c'était de rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible.

* * *

**Voila! Alors?? En tout cas, moi j'ai bien pris mon pied avec Kaiba. Sérieux, c'est trop génial d'imaginer toutes les vacheries qu'il va direXD!!!**


	3. Comptes A Rendre

**Salut tout le monde! Le chapitre 3 est arrivé!... Vu que j'ai rien d'autre à ajouter: à l'histoire!**

* * *

3. Comptes A Rendre

Joey montait péniblement les escaliers qui le mèneraient à une porte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était vraiment d'humeur exécrable. Après un sommeil agité, il s'était réveillé complètement lessivé et fut plutôt contrarié quand il découvrit un peu plus tard une enveloppe dans sa boîte aux lettres. Une enveloppe entièrement blanche ; sans adresse, sans timbre et sans cachet postal. C'était toujours comme ça qu'ils transmettaient leurs messages. À l'intérieur, comme d'habitude, il n'y avait qu'un bout de papier sur lequel était notée l'heure à laquelle le rendez-vous aurait lieu. Il s'attendait à recevoir un tel courrier, mais pas aussi rapidement. Décidément, rien ne semblait leur échapper !

Il fut assez content de ne rencontrer personne dans les couloirs. Ce genre de nouvelles circulait toujours à une vitesse incroyable et il y avait fort à parier que tout le « service » était déjà au courant. Seulement aujourd'hui, Joey était encore moins disposé que d'habitude à supporter les regards accusateurs et les conversations hypocrites. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et tourna la poignée.

En entrant dans la pièce, il fut surpris de voir que son « supérieur » était déjà là, installé à son bureau. Ça n'arrivait jamais, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que ça ne présageait rien de bon. L'homme ne dit pas un mot pendant que Joey refermait la porte et allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel. Une obscurité quasi-totale remplissait comme toujours les lieux, tant les rideaux, en permanence tirés, étaient épais. Difficile de croire qu'il était seulement 9h du matin.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent l'arrivée du blond. Les regards lourds que lui lançait l'homme en face indiquaient pourtant que ça n'allait pas durer…

-« Tu peux me dire ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-il, sur un ton un peu trop calme.

-« Je…euh… »

-« Je croyais que tu ne manquais jamais ta cible, que, quelle que soit la mission, tu l'accomplissais, de manière nette et sans bavures ?! Alors explique moi ce qui c'est passé !»

Ce qui c'était passé… Joey aurait bien aimé le savoir ! Ne sachant quoi répondre, il se contenta de rester silencieux.

-« Tu le connais n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Seto Kaiba, tu le connais n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons un service de renseignement très efficace, qui travail de jour comme de nuit. En plus de fréquenter le même lycée, vous avez tous les deux participés à un certain nombre de tournois de duel monster ensemble. Tu ne vas pas prétendre le contraire ? »

-« Oui, peut-être, mais je ne vois pas ce que-»

-« Je peux comprendre que ça ne soit pas facile de tirer sur une connaissance. Surtout si vous avez eu l'occasion de devenir proches…amis pourquoi pas ?

-« PAS DU TOUT ! » hurla Joey « OUI, JE LE CONNAIS, ET JE LE DETESTE ! JE L'AI TOUJOURS DETESTER, ET AVEC LE TEMPS, ÇA N'A F AIT QU'EMPIRER ! »

Un peu surpris par une réaction aussi violente, l'autre continua :

-« Bien, dans ce cas, ce ne devrait pas poser de problème ! Tu joins uniquement l'utile à l'agréable en soi ! »

Joey du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas envoyer ses poings dans la gueule de son interlocuteur. Si la haine était un motif suffisant pour tuer, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il aurait du être mort ! Il parvient néanmoins à se maîtriser et à écouter la suite du discours.

-« Et pourtant, tu l'as manqué ! Tu l'as laissé sortir vivant de cet aéroport ! »

-« Ca n'a rien à voir avec moi ! C'est l'arme qui c'est enrayée ! »

-« L'arme ? »

-« Parfaitement ! Si vous me fournissez du matériel défectueux, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes quand le résultat ne vient pas ! »

-« Quel dommage que la police les ait confisquées. On ne pourra jamais savoir à quoi est due la panne maintenant… »

La pointe de cynisme dans la voix n'échappa pas à Joey.

-« Vous ne me croyez pas ? » fit-il, presque agressif.

-« Si, bien sur que si ! Quelles raisons aurions nous de ne pas te croire ? »

-« … »

-« En fait, je suis heureux d'entendre ça. Ça ne sera donc pas un problème pour toi de terminer cette mission ? »

-« Comment ? »

-« Je te rappelle que notre cible est toujours en vie, et qu'il faut remédier de toute urgence à cette situation. Tu as jusqu'à dimanche minuit. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

-« Je…je… »

-« Ecoute Joey, de toute manière, ce Kaiba _est_ condamné ! Nous avons un client qui a demandé sa mort dans les plus brefs délais, et il sera satisfait. C'est la politique de la maison, nous nous devons de la respecter si nous voulons garder notre réputation. Maintenant, que ce soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre qui accomplisse l'acte… Si c'est pour que tu me refasses un merdier pareil, je préfère encore le refiler à quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais qu'y en a pas mal d'intéressés. Après tout, un milliardaire, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours et ça fait son petit effet sur un tableau de chasse. Seulement comme tu dois le savoir, tout le monde n'est pas si précis et expéditif que toi, et sa mort risque d'être un peu moins agréable… A toi de prendre une décision. »

Joey pris quelques instants de réflexion avant de répondre sur un ton solennel.

-« J'ai commencé cette mission, je la terminerai. C'est mon travail. Rien ne m'en empêche. »

-« Ça me fait plaisir de l'entendre. Donc, c'est entendu, ta cible reste inchangée. Par contre, cette fois-ci le terrain n'aura pas été préparé. Tu as trois jours pour trouver le bon endroit, le bon moment et finir le job. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je veillerai personnellement à ce que les armes qui te seront fournies soient inspectées deux fois pour être sûr qu'elle ne soient l'objet d'aucune défaillances ! »

-« Merci beaucoup ! Je peux y aller ? »

-« Oui je t'en prie, tu as du travail après tout ! »

Comme la dernière fois, Joey s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand il fut interrompu :

-« Tu ne nous as jamais déçus et j'ose croire que ce n'est pas avec cette mission que tu commenceras, Joey. C'est toi-même qui l'as dit ! Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! »

Comme la dernière fois, la porte fut brutalement ouverte et claquée derrière lui après son passage.

De l'autre côté, trois personnes se redressèrent subitement et firent de leur mieux pour se donner l'air –tellement faux– de « ceux qui passaient totalement par hasard » et de « ceux qui étaient pas du tout en train d'essayer d'écouter à la porte ».

Un des membres du groupe (celui qui portait des lunettes vraiment affreuses) se dirigea vers lui et décida de lui poser la question directement :

-« Alors ? Ça a été ? Ils t'on retiré le cas ? »

Il était clair qu'il espérait avidement un « oui ». Ça donnait à Joey l'envie de vomir.

-« Tout à été très bien et je conserve l'affaire. »

-« Oh… » répondit l'autre, un peu déçu, avant de se faire pousser sans ménagement par un Joey pressé de sortir du bâtiment.

.

Oui, il savait exactement ce qu'il lui restait à faire !

* * *

**Voila, capitre terminé (et Kaiba est même pas venuT-T)! N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser pour savoir si ça vous plait et ce que je devrais améliorer.**

**Dans ce chapitre, Joey fait preuve d'une mauvaise foi pas possible... tss tss tss pas bien (mais c'est le genre de truc que j'aime bien, je trouve ça tellement humain^^)! Oh, et j'ai remarquer un truc: tout le passage "_que ce soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre qui accomplisse l'acte_" jusqu'à "_risque d'être un peu moins agréable_" peut s'interpréter d'une autre façon quand on à l'esprit mal tourné... ("_tout le monde n'est pas aussi rapide et expéditif que toi_"XD). Je l'ai pas fait exprès, promis, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de faire des allusions, consciemment ou non!**

**Bon, à la prochaine, pour savoir ce que compte faire Joey (pour une foi, j'ai déja trouvé le nom du chapitre : "Adieux")!**

* * *

* * *


	4. Adieux

**Yup, le 4e chapitre est arrivé. Et dans ce chapitre (tadadadaaaa) Kaiba et Joey vont (enfin) se rencontrer!!!**

**Mais avant tout, un grand merci à Reika qui m'a mit mon tout premier commentaire (T-T trop émue! ...en fait, ma première réaction a été de pousser des cris suraigüs de manière histérique, puis de faire une petite danse de la victoire sur ma chaise... -_-'). Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite (pour Kaiba, c'est vrai qu'il a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de s'exprimer...ni même d'apparaitre le pauvre! Enfin, dans ce chapitre, il y est^^!).**

* * *

4. Adieux

Samedi soir, à la demeure des Kaiba, c'était le calme plat. Il était assez tard quand le PDG de la Kaiba Corp se décida à monter dans sa chambre. Son frère était couché depuis longtemps et lui-même se préparait à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et commença à se déshabiller quand un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna précipitamment pour faire face à…

-« Wheeler ?! »

-« Salut Kaiba ! Surpris de me voir ? »

Oui, Kaiba avait été surpris. Il avait bien cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque… S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de découvrir Joey Wheeler dans sa chambre à coucher. Surtout qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout entendu approcher et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait bien pu rentrer dans sa maison si bien protégée. Mais bien sûr, il fit tout ce qu'il fallait pour garder sa contenance. Il était hors de question que l'autre se rende compte de son trouble.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, exactement ? Il y a des endroits beaucoup plus appropriés pour toi ! Un chenil, par exemple… »

-« Je me doute que tu dois être très content de me voir, mais essaye de cacher ta joie ! » Joey sentait la colère bouillir dans ses veines, mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de commencer un affrontement… « Je suis venu pour parler sérieusement. Il faut que tu partes. Définitivement et le plus vite possible ! »

-« …Tu as laissé ta tête trop longtemps dans le four à micro-ondes Wheeler, ça t'as ramolli ce qui te servait de cerveau ! Si tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement… »

-« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Kaiba ! Tu dois partir si tu comptes rester en vie. Quelqu'un veut ta peau et a décidé qu'il l'aurait ! »

-« Des tas de gens souhaiteraient ma mort. Ça ne m'a jamais empêché de dormir ! »

-« Mais tous ne font pas appels à une entreprise de nettoyage pour mettre leurs plans à exécution… » tout en parlant, Joey ouvrit la mallette qu'il transportait et en sortit une liasse de documents qu'il jeta sur le lit, à coté de Kaiba. « Regarde toi-même ! »

Il s'agissait du dossier ouvert à l'aéroport. D'habitude, une fois la mission terminée, Joey rendait les documents à ses employeurs qui se chargeaient de les détruire. Mais n'ayant pas été jusqu'au bout ce jeudi, il les avait gardés.

Kaiba observa quelques instants la première page –celle où on pouvait voir sa photo– avant de lever les yeux pour adresser à Joey un sourire suffisant.

-« Désolé, mais je ne vais pas te faire ce plaisir. »

-« …Quoi ? »

-« Par contre, je suis flatté ; tu as du te donner beaucoup de mal pour préparer ton coup. Mais tu ne croyais pas sérieusement que tu allais réussir à m'avoir ?! »

-« Kaiba, ce n'est pas une blague !! On veut vraiment te tuer ! D'ailleurs, on a déjà essayé. Je suis au courant pour l'attenta de l'aéroport ! »

-« Oui, comme toutes les personnes qui ont lu les journaux ou regarder les informations… »

Joey commençait à être vraiment, vraiment énervé…

-« Pauvre abruti ! Tu crois réellement que je suis le genre de mec à plaisanter avec des trucs pareils ? Tu crois que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ?! »

Comme Kaiba restait silencieux, il décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il sortit de sous sa veste un revolver qu'il pointa en direction du PDG. Il tira trois fois, atteignant l'écran d'un radio-réveil, un verre d'eau et l'ampoule d'une lampe de chevet posés sur la table de nuit. Finalement, il reporta son attention sur Kaiba qui le regardait maintenant avec les yeux écarquillés.

-« Tu me crois maintenant ? »

-« Tu…es… »

-« Oui. »

-« C'était toi, l'autre soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Regarde dans le dossier, tu y trouveras tous les détails. Des informations confidentielles auxquelles je n'aurais jamais eu accès s'il s'agissait d'une blague idiote. »

Kaiba feuilleta les documents puis referma le dossier.

-« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Ils veulent ma peau ? Qu'ils essayent, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire, ni de m'enfuir ! »

-« Et tu serais prêt à risquer la vie de ton frère ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire Kaiba. C'est une organisation puissante à la réputation sans failles. Tous ceux qu'elle a pris pour cible sont morts. Personne ne lui a jamais échappé. Jamais ! Et elle ne recule devant aucun moyen. Aussi longtemps que tu restes ici, tu risques non seulement ta vie, mais aussi celle de ton frère… »

Joey marqua une pause pour que Kaiba ait le temps de digérer ses paroles avant de reprendre.

-« Si tu tiens à vos deux vies, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : barre toi d'ici. Prends ton frère, suffisamment d'argent, et embarque dans le premier avion qui part pour l'étranger. Mais n'utilise pas ton vrai nom ; ne l'utilise plus jamais ! Ils ont des contacts partout à travers le monde et ils sont toujours au courant de tout. Il faut que tu disparaisses ! Tu devras te trouver des faux papiers et recommencer complètement ta vie. Enfin, pour ça je ne m'en fais pas, je sais de quoi tu es capable… »

Kaiba prit quelques instants pour peser le pour et le contre. Oui, il détestait l'idée d'avoir à céder devant des enfoirés pareils, mais non, il n'avait pas le droit de mettre Mokuba en danger. Et apparemment, cette organisation représentait réellement une menace.

-« Très bien, nous partirons dès cette nuit. »

Sa décision prise, il se rendit à la chambre de son frère pour lui annoncer leur départ et lui demander de faire ses valises. Il n'eut pas besoin de le réveiller : les coups de feu s'en étaient chargés (il s'imaginait déjà que des voleurs étaient en train de cambrioler la maison et se demandait quoi faire). Ensuite, Kaiba revient dans sa propre chambre et commença à enfouir quelques affaires dans une petite valise. Il avait presque fini quand Mokuba vint toquer à la porte.

-« Seto ? Je suis prêt ! »

-« Parfait, va m'attendre en bas, je te rejoins. »

Il mit encore deux ou trois vêtements dans son sac et le ferma. Il se tourna alors vers Joey qui n'avait pas bougé de la pièce.

-« On est partis. Je suppose que c'est là qu'on se quitte… »

-« Attends une seconde ! » l'arrêta Joey « J'ai…j'ai un service à te demander… »

-« …Et pourquoi je devrais accepter ? »

-« Je sais que ça a pas toujours été la joie entre nous, mais sûrement la dernière fois qu'on se voit, alors tu peux bien faire un petit effort. Ce sera la seule chose que je t'aurai jamais demandée. »

-« …Très bien ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« C'est…ma sœur, Sérénity. Tu la connais je crois ? »

-« Pas spécialement, mais je vois qui c'est… »

-« Je voudrais… » Joey ne savais pas très bien comment le demander « Je voudrait que tu la prennes avec toi. »

Kaiba s'immobilisa et senti un poids plomber sa poitrine.

-« …Pourquoi ? »

-« Je… Tu comprends, je veux être sûr que… qu'elle ne courre aucun danger… »

.

Nouveau silence de plomb.

.

-« Et…et toi ? » fini-t-il par articuler.

-« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou quoi Kaiba ? Il n'y a pas de raison, vraiment ! Il y a un règlement dans cette organisation qui interdit de s'accuser entre membres sans preuves, et j'ai pris mes précautions. Ils ne pourront jamais prouver que c'est moi. D'ailleurs il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils pensent que j'ai quoi que se soit à voir avec ta disparition ! Je suis un bon élément ; ils ont confiance en moi et ils ont besoin de moi. Beaucoup trop pour tenter quoi que se soit contre moi. »

-« Alors…pourquoi ta sœur… ?

-« C'est… c'est très bête, mais même si je sais qu'il n'y à rien à craindre…je… me sentirai mieux une fois qu'elle sera loin. Elle ne sait rien à propos de tout ça et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle apprenne… Je sais que c'est inutile et que j'en fais trop, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu as un frère toi aussi… Tu dois un peu comprendre… »

-« …Je suppose, oui. J'irai la chercher. » Kaiba attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Merci. Encore une chose … »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Tu veux aussi que j'emmène ton poisson rouge ? »

-« Non, c'est juste qu'il y a quelque chose que je voudrait que tu donnes à Sérénity » fit Joey en fouillant dans sa mallette. Il en tira bientôt deux enveloppes « Aaaah, les voila ! Tiens, je voudrais que tu lui donnes ceci. Donne lui la première dès que tu la verras, comme ça elle saura qu'elle doit te suivre. Par contre la deuxième, il ne faut pas que tu lui en parles. Pas tout de suite. Elle ne doit pas la lire avant que vous soyez dans l'avion. C'est très important, promet le moi ! »

-« Bien, je te le promet » déclara Kaiba en prenant les enveloppes qu'il rangea directement dans son sac avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il fit un pas en avant pour se rendre dans le couloir mais s'arrêta tout à coup, semblant hésiter.

-« Wheeler, pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

-« Je…n'en sais rien… »

Kaiba reprit sa marche et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour aller rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait en bas, laissant Joey seul dans la pièce.

-« Adieu Kaiba ! » cria celui-ci pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

-« Adieu Joey. »

* * *

**Chapitre 4 terminé (ouf!). Comme toujours, n''hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bon ou mauvais.**

**Au fait non, je vous rassure, il ne se passera rien entre Kaiba et Sérénity (pas touch, il est à son frère!;-p).**

**Je vous revoie au prochain chapitre.**


	5. Départs

**Ouf, voilà (un peu plus tard que prévu) le 5e chapitre (un peu court, je sais...)!**

**Mais d'abord, réponse à mes com's:**

**Reika: _Merci de ta fidélité! C'est vrai que mon dernier chapitre était pas très long, mais c'était pourtant le plus long de tous (au moins comme ça je peux garder un rythme de publication plus ou moins régulier) et celui-ci est encore plus court, désolée. Aussi, pour les réflexions des persos, je vais essayer de creuser (je suis une auteur débutante après tout, et j'ai souvant peur d'en faire trop...et je fini par en faire pas assez... avant ça, toutes mes publications étaient dans "humour" et du coup je suis pas habituée à l'étalage des états d'âmes...c'est pour ça que c'est bien d'avoir des critiques constructives). Les prochains chapitres devraient me le permettre (enfin j'espère)!_**

**Chut:_ Merci pour ton com' et tes encouragements^^. Pour Kaiba et Joey, oui il va se passer quelque chose ( ce n'est pas puppyshipping pour rien;-). Par contre, si tu attends un lemon, je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir te satisfaire (peut-être un jour mais là je ne suis pas prête à le faire)._**

* * *

5. Départs

La nuit et la journée avaient été infernales, mais tout était –enfin– réglé. Ils étaient à présent en possession de leurs « nouveaux » papiers d'identités (qu'ils ne s'étaient évidemment pas procurés de manière très légale) et disposaient d'une réserve d'argent liquide suffisante pour prendre l'avion, soudoyer ceux qu'ils auraient probablement besoin de soudoyer, et survivre quelques temps lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés dans leur nouveau lieu de vie.

Seto Kaiba et son frère étaient maintenant en route pour faire la dernière chose qui leur restait à faire : aller chercher la sœur de Joey.

***************************************************************************

Sérénity Wheeler ne pouvait pas imaginer les évènements qui s'apprêtaient à bouleverser son dimanche soir quand elle entendit sonner à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir pour, à sa grande surprise, se retrouver face à face avec le PDG de la célèbre Kaiba Corp. Bien sûr, elle l'avait croisé à plusieurs reprises lors de tournois et elle en avait entendu parler par Joey (en des termes que sa bonne éducation lui empêchait de répéter), mais leurs relations s'arrêtaient là.

-« Sérénity ? »  
-« Ou…oui ! C'est à quel- »

-« Quelqu'un est avec toi ? Un parent ou…autre ? »

-« …Non, je suis seule. Ma mère est sortie mais elle ne devrait plus tarder… Si tu…vous voulez la voir, vous pouvez entrer et… »

-« Non, c'est parfait, ce n'est pas elle que je viens voir. »

-« … »

-« Tiens ! » fit Kaiba en tendant à Sérénity une enveloppe. Elle s'en saisit, l'ouvrit, et commença à lire, reconnaissant l'écriture de son frère.

_« Salut p'tite sœur. Ecoute, je sais que ça va te paraître complètement dingue, mais je veux que tu partes avec Kaiba immédiatement après avoir lu cette lettre et que tu le suives sans poser de questions et sans en parler à qui que se soit (même pas à maman) ! C'est très important !_

_Fais moi confiance. Je t'expliquerai plus tard._

_Joey »_

Sa lecture la laissa plus que perplexe mais elle était décidée à suivre les instructions de son frère. Il devait avoir ses raisons.

-« Je…je peux aller chercher quelques affaires ? »

-« Dépêche toi. »

Elle disparu à l'intérieur et réapparu quelques instants plus tard, un petit sac de voyage sous le bras.

-« Très bien, je suis prête ! »

Kaiba lui fit alors signe de la suivre dans une ruelle un peu plus loin. Une voiture les y attendait.

'_Pourquoi un homme aussi riche et important voyage-t-il dans une carcasse pareille ?'_ Se demanda-t-elle. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire. Mais Joey lui avait recommandé de ne pas poser de questions… Et de toute façon, ce Kaiba ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à donner des réponses. Elle se contenta de monter dans l'engin où un garçon aux cheveux noirs les attendait déjà

-« Salut Sérénity ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Mokuba ! »

-« Bonjour Mokuba. »

Kaiba rentra à son tour, s'installa au volant, et démarra, prenant la direction de l'aéroport le plus proche. Le trajet s'effectua dans le plus total silence.

Arrivés sur place, Kaiba se chargea d'aller acheter les places et de régler tous les problèmes administratifs. Le premier vol disponible partait pour Madrid, en Espagne. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance de toute façon, puisqu'à peine arrivés, ils repartiraient pour une autre destination, histoire de brouiller complètement les pistes. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais pris un avion de ligne, comme tout le monde. Ce serait une première.

Ils se rendirent ensuite tous les trois vers la zone d'embarquement où il ne leur restait plus qu'à patienter. Sérénity regardait autour d'elle mais ne voyait pas son frère. Elle avait pourtant espéré qu'il les rejoigne au moment de monter dans l'avion.

-« Joey n'est pas là ? » ne put elle s'empêcher de demander.

-« Non. » répondit glacialement Kaiba. Elle comprit à son ton qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'informations.

Kaiba agissait comme d'habitude, de manière froide et distante. Peut-être même plus que d'habitude. Il avait l'air très calme.

'_Joey est un grand garçon, il sait se qu'il fait ! Ce ne sont plus mes affaires !' _Pourtant…

Et il y avait cette enveloppe aussi, la deuxième, celle qui se trouvait à présent dan sa poche. Il la sortit et l'observa un moment. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par cette lettre et ne pouvait arrêter d'y penser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait contenir d'aussi secret ? Des explications sur cet étrange voyage probablement…

Il fallait qu'il sache ! Sérénity n'avait pas le droit de la lire avant le décollage, mais il n'était pas Sérénity, et pour lui-même, il n'avait rien promis. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre.

_« Sérénity_

_Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais ce sont des adieux. Je ne sais pas où Kaiba t'aura emmenée, mais je veux que tu restes avec lui (je sais que je ne t'ai pas dit que du bien à son sujet, mais je sais aussi qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles on peut lui faire confiance.) Ne cherche jamais à revenir au Japon ou à chercher ma trace. C'est inutile._

_Je t'avais promis des explications, mais je ne peux pas vraiment te satisfaire. Sache seulement que je me suis embarqué dans une sale histoire et qu'il faut que j'assume et que je mette un peu d'ordre dans mes embrouilles. J'irai jusqu'au bout._

_Bon courage pour la suite et sois heureuse, quoi que tu fasses. Je ne veux pas que tu te tortures avec cette histoire, essaye seulement de ne pas tout à fait m'oublier et continue de vivre._

_Moi, je suis heureux de t'avoir eu pour sœur, merci pour tout._

_Je t'aime, Joey »_

Le papier se froissa dans les mains de Kaiba.

'…

_Quel enfoiré !'_

* * *

**Bon, les gars,**** ça me pendait au nez et ça y est : je suis bloquée. En même temps, c'est ma faute, j'avais qu'a pas partir sans scénar' achevé (sans scénar du tout T-T). Comment je vais bien pouvoir m'en sortir ? Qu'est-ce qui va ce passer ? Suggestions ?? Quelqu'un ??**

**Bon, c'est pas entièrement vrai, j'ai quelques pistes (plus ou moins foireuses), mais elles demandent à être creusées, surtout qu'il reste pleins de zones d'ombre...**

**J'ai demandé « conseil » à ma sœur, et on a eu quelques idées. Pour vous faire patienter, les voici (vous pouvez voter pour votre préférée et influencer la suite de l'histoire !)**

_**a) Kaiba et les deux autres arrivent à Madrid**__** et ils commencent à visiter. Il se rend compte qu'il adore le tourisme. Il décide d'aller à Rome pour voir le Colisée, à Athènes voir l'Acropole, à Paris la tour Eiffel,… Et Joey, ben…il l'oublie totalement.**_

_**b) Kaiba arrive finalement en Belgique et se lance dans la fabrique de chocolat. Son entreprise grandit et est bientôt connue mondialement (ainsi que Kaiba lui-même, qui se fait maintenant appeler Marcel (XD))…Et il est pas dans la merde.**_

_**c) Comme 75% des gens (d'après une enquête que j'ai vue), Kaiba chope une infection respiratoire dans l'avion et Joey doit venir en tenue de nurse pour s'occuper de lui.**_

_**d**__**) Zork réussit à détruire le monde et y à plus besoin de se creuser la tête ! ----ouais je sais, c'est lamentableT-T**_

**Bon, sérieusement (vous avez remarquer que je commence tous mes paragraphes par « bon » ?), je suis ouverte à toutes les suggestions que vous désirez me soumettre (n'hésitez pas si vous le voulez à incruster d'autres persos de la série dont je n'ai pas encore parlé). Je ne peux pas vous promettre de toutes les utilisées, mais ça pourrait bien m'aider ! En tout cas, j'ai vraiment envie de la finir cette histoire (surtout qu'y à encore rien eu d'« intéressant »^^), alors on reste motivés (enfin, c'est surtout à moi de l'êtreT-T) !**


	6. Attente

****

TADADADAAAAAAAA je suis –enfin– de retour. Désolée que ça ait pris si longtemps T-T (vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée !!!). Mais j'ai eu plein de problème (en plus du bloquage!!). Mon corps n'est plus que souffrance (ou presque^^). Je me suis à moitié bousillé le dos, niqué le coup, fait une gigantesque empoule, cramé la peau (plusieurs fois à la suiteT-T si c'est possible) et écrabouiller les petits orteilles contre ma baignoire... Oh, et pire que tout, j'avais oublier mon mp3 dans un casier et j'ai du m'en passer 3jours °_°. Ce n'est pas une douleur physique me direz-vous? détromper-vous, je ressens le manque jusque dans mon corps (malgré que j'ai ma musique sur mon ordi, que j'ai piquer le mp3 à ma soeur, et que j'ai encore un lecteur cd... je sais toujours pas comment j'ai survécu!!!!). Enfin, pour me faire "pardonner", ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Bonne lecture !

**Et pour mes gentils reviewers:**

**chut: Des idées compliquées, c'est peu de le direXD! Mais ce scénario pourrait être vraiment intéressant (surtout version ciné je trouve, en jouant avec l'image et les parallèles) mais je crois pas que j'arriverais à le mener à bien... Par contre, ça m'a bien aidé car j'ai quand même gardé une partie de ton idée et ça m'a permis d'avancer. J'espère que la suite te plaira (n'hésite pas à me dire si tu trouves que ça tient pas la route et à encore donner tes idées pour la suite (qui s'est éclaircie mais pas éclairée...)) et merci pour ton commentaire^^.**

**reine12: Merci, ça fait plaisirT-T. Pour la longueur des chapitre, c'est du à ma paresse naturelle... Je sais que si je les faisait plus long, il me faudrait aussi plus de temps pour poster (enfin, cette foi-ci je doit avouer que j'ai pas été rapide). Et en plus, j'ai tendence à penser que tout le monde est aussi paresseux que moi (ce qui est pas possible) et, comme moi, sont découragés avant même d'avoir commencé à lire quand ils voient un chapitre très long (mais je fini par lire quand même^^). Enfin, ce chapitre est déja un peu plus long; j'ai fait un effort! (et pour qui veux tuer Kaiba, je me pose encore la même question figures-toi (je sais, j'aurais du y penser avant...suggestions?))**

**Joboken: Tiens, comme c'est bizarre...ma soeur aussi me harcèle à longueur de journée pour que je choisisse l'option C... Je ma demande bien pourquoi... Mais je suis pas persuadée d'arriver à exploiter cette option!T-T. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, merci pour ton commentaire!**

* * *

6. Attente

C'est fou à quel point la maison des Kaiba pouvait sembler immense et… tellement vide à Joey. Après le départ de Seto et Mokuba, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rester immobile dans la chambre que son ancien ennemi venait de quitter. « Ancien ennemi » pas vraiment parce qu'il considérait le fait que Kaiba l'ait appelé par son prénom comme une preuve de réconciliation, mais tout simplement parce qu'il était conscient qu'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. Au bout d'un moment qui dura une éternité pour le blond, il recommença lentement à bouger.

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire ? Jusqu'à lundi, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tenter quoi que se soit. Ça aurait éveillé les soupçons et le principal pour l'instant était de laisser aux autres le temps de quitter le pays et de disparaître sans qu'_ils_ ne s'en aperçoivent. En attendant, tout ce que pouvait faire Joey, c'était tuer le temps comme il pouvait pendant la journée et demi qu'il lui restait. Et lundi…lundi il aviserait !

Pour s'occuper, il décida d'explorer la demeure dans laquelle il n'avait jamais pénétré auparavant. Il ne fut pas déçu de la visite ! L'endroit était encore plus grand que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Les pièces semblaient se succéder sans fin et c'était à se demander comment Kaiba retrouvait son chemin dans ce qui paraissait être un vrai labyrinthe pour Joey. Evidemment, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de milieux... Le silence de plomb, interrompu uniquement par le résonnement de ses pas, le mettait mal à l'aise et lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici.

Pourtant, il avait décidé de rester au moins jusqu'au lundi matin. Il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Il aurait pu rester dans son appartement, avec son père, mais cette idée ne l'emballait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr que celui-ci soit chez eux, et même si c'était le cas, il ne remarquerait probablement pas son absence… Non, Joey s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne rentrerait plus chez lui. De plus, il était à un endroit stratégique. Ici, il pouvait s'assurer que personne ne remarque trop tôt la disparition du PDG et de son frère.

'_Et puis'_ se dit-il ''y _pas de raison que j'y goûte pas une fois moi aussi, à la vie de château !'_

Après une halte à la cuisine, la fatigue prenant le dessus, Joey se dirigea vers la pièce où, étrangement, il se sentait le plus à l'aise : la chambre de Seto. Elle était probablement cinq ou six fois plus grande que la sienne et le plafond était deux fois plus haut.

'_Merde, même son lit 'y fait trois fois le mien ! J'espère qu'il est confortable au moins ! _'

Pour vérifier cette information, Joey décida que la meilleure méthode était de tester la chose.

'_C'est pas comme s'il allait encore en avoir besoin de toute façon…'_

Finalement, il fut bien obligé d'avouer que le lit était plus que correct. Tellement qu'il décida d'y prolonger son séjour et de s'y allonger totalement. Pour la première foi de la journée il prit le temps de repenser aux évènements précédents. Il avait agit de manière stupide et se retrouvait dans une impasse sans réellement d'espoir d'en sortir. Cependant, de façon assez incompréhensible, ses angoisses se mêlaient à un sentiment de…satisfaction. C'était comme s'il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, la seule chose à faire.

De toute manière, il n'aurait pas pu continuer comme ça très longtemps et il fallait bien que ça finisse un jour…

***************************************************************************

Le bruit de ce qui devait être une sonnette sortit brutalement Joey de son sommeil (et le mit bien sûr de très mauvaise humeur). Quel était l'imbécile qui avait eu la _très mauvaise_ idée de le réveiller à une heure pareille.

'_Quel heure il est d'ailleurs ?_' se demanda-t-il en se retournant vers la table de nuit à sa gauche '_Et merde, c'est vrai, j'ai explosé le radio-réveil !_'

Péniblement il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

'_Six heures pile !!! Qui peut être assez stupide pour commencer à s'agiter aussi tôt ?_'

Qui que ce soit, cette personne semblait assez contrariée qu'on ne vienne pas lui ouvrir et commença à tambouriner sur la porte en criant quelque chose que Joey était bien trop loin et encore bien trop dans les vapes pour comprendre. Il parvint néanmoins à la conclusion qu'il devait s'agir d'un des employés de Kaiba qui venait prendre son service. Quoi de plus normal, pour un lundi matin ?

'_J'ai toujours su que cet enfoiré de richou était un crétin, mais à ce point là !! Ça devrait être considéré comme illégal d'être debout à cette heure !_' Enfin, ce qui était légal ou pas n'était pas vraiment en haut de la liste des priorités de Joey ces derniers temps...

En tout cas, il était heureux d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de mettre les verrous aux différentes entrées la veille. Autrement, la personne qui s'exténuait à la porte aurait déjà été à l'intérieur depuis longtemps, possédant plus que probablement une clé…

Au bout de quelques instants, les bruits cessèrent ; l'individu avait renoncé.

Joey se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir un homme en costume noir s'éloigner et embarquer dans sa voiture. Il fut le premier, mais pas le dernier visiteur de la matinée. Un autre homme, deux femmes et encore un homme se retrouvèrent successivement face à une porte close et finirent tous plus ou moins rapidement par faire demi-tour et déserter les lieux. Les différents téléphones de la demeure se mirent également à sonner de plus en plus souvent.

Bientôt, le monde entier serait au courant de la disparition du président de la Kaiba Corp.

***************************************************************************

Vers 9h Joey l'entendit, le bruit qui lui indiquait que c'était terminé, que le moment approchait. Le fracas de verre brisé secoua la maison puis fit place au silence. Mais Joey savait qu'ils approchaient. Il s'était toujours douté que ça se passerait ainsi, il avait juste espéré avoir plus de temps.

Il aurait pu aller à leur rencontre et avoir l'initiative de l'attaque, mais ça n'aurait servit à rien. Même s'il avait le dessus aujourd'hui, ils finiraient par le rattraper tôt ou tard et il ne serait pas plus avancé. Il valait mieux attendre qu'ils arrivent et essayer de s'arranger. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à leur inventer une histoire qui tienne la route…relativement. Peut-être même qu'ils croiraient ses explications. C'était possible ! N'est-ce pas ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un jeune homme entra, directement suivit par deux acolytes. Cela étonna quelque peu Joey. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils envoient un, voir deux hommes de main, mais trois…

-« Salut Joey. Ça va comme tu veux ? » lui lança le premier arrivant. Joey l'avait reconnu immédiatement, c'était celui qui avait tenté d'écouter à la porte le jour où il avait reçu son savon, celui aux petites lunettes rondes (_c'est Harry Potter les garsXD_)avec des montures brunes et bleues (_ah non finalement_ _!_). Bah, ce n'était pas étonnant après tout : c'était un élément assez « doué » et il n'avait jamais caché son désir de s'occuper de la « mission » Kaiba.

-« Je te trouve un peu familier avec moi. Et je peux savoir ce que toi et tes copains faites ici ? Je n'aime pas être dérangé pendant mon travail ! »

-« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Joey ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi on est là et ton « travail » s'est officiellement terminé hier soir à minuit… mais je ne t'apprends rien… »

-« Et qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'avoir droit à trois porte-parole pour me l'annoncer ? »

-« Oh, ça, c'est tout simplement parce qu'on tenait tous tellement à hériter de ce cas que les patrons ont eu la grande bonté de nous mettre tous les trois sur le coup. Mais ils nous ont également chargés d'une autre mission, moins… habituelle. »

-« …C'est-à-dire ? » interrogea Joey, hésitant.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas ici pour te dire à quel point tu fais mal ton travail et sali le nom de notre prestigieuse organisation ! Non, nous devons simplement recevoir ton rapport sur cet échec. Comme nous reprenons l'affaire, tous les détails que tu pourras nous fournir pourront nous être utiles…» le jeune homme marqua une pose, attendant que Joey commence à parler. Mais celui-ci resta muet. « Alors ?! »

C'est à ce moment que Joey aurait du sortir une fable parfaitement préparée justifiant ses actions et l'écartant de tout soupçons. Malheureusement une histoire comme ça, il n'en avait pas. Il avait bien essayer d'y réfléchir, mais rien de ce qui lui venait à l'esprit ne lui avait jamais semblé assez cohérent pour convaincre qui que se soit, et il avait fini par se résoudre à improviser quelque chose le moment venu.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » fit-il finalement.

-« Où est Kaiba ? »

-« Je…je n'en sais rien. »

-« Tu n'en sais rien ? Tu as passé trois jours à le traquer, tu te prélasses dans sa résidence, et tu ne sais pas où il se trouve ? Tu te fous de ma gueule en gros ?! »

-« C'est la vérité ! Je l'ai cherché pour pouvoir terminer ma mission, mais il avait déjà disparu… Du coup, j'ai décidé de l'attendre chez lui pour pouvoir en finir dès qu'il rentrerait. Mais il n'est jamais rentré ! Il a du se douter de quelque chose après l'aéroport… »

-« Je ne crois pas, non ! D'après mes renseignements, il serait rentré chez lui après l'incident et n'aurait donner aucune dispositions particulières à son personnel. Samedi, il aurait même été vu au siège de la Kaiba Corp bien que rien ne l'obligeait à quitter son domicile le week-end. Puis ensuite, plus de nouvelles ! Et ce matin, personne n'a vu ni réussit à joindre Seto Kaiba et son jeune frère. Ni à la Kaiba Corp, ni à l'école, ni nulle part ! Volatilisés !

-« Il a du vouloir rester discret et mettre ses affaires en ordre avant de partir… »

-« Et comment expliques-tu le fait qu'un homme obstiné qui a toujours été fier de ne s'incliner devant personne ait soudain décidé d'abandonner du jour au lendemain sa vie à cause d'une balle envoyée par de parfaits inconnus ? »

-« Il a du…percevoir d'une manière ou d'une autre l'importance du danger… »

-« Non, Je ne crois pas ! »

-« Pourtant… »

-« Tu veux savoir ce que je crois ? Je crois que quelqu'un l'a aidé à prendre conscience de l'importance du danger… »

-« … »

-« Quelqu'un de bien informé qui, pour une raison ou une autre ne voulait pas le voir mourir… »

-« … »

-« Il faut que tu saches que j'ai reçu un certain nombre de prérogatives pour mener à bien cette mission. Alors je vais te le demander une dernière fois, et je te conseille de faire _très_ attention à la réponse que tu va me fournir » Tout en parlant, le mec à lunettes, qui s'était dangereusement rapproché, sortit un flingue de sous sa veste et le pointa en direction de la tête du blond. « Réfléchit bien Joey ! » continua-t-il, en pressant le canon contre la tempe de celui-ci « _Où est Kaiba_ ? »

La question fut suivie d'un silence pesant.

.

-« Chez lui ! » résonna une voix au bout de la pièce.

Tous les regards se tournèrent pour restés figés, apercevant dans l'encadrement de la porte Seto Kaiba en personne.

.

Joey fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole :

-« Kaiba ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici !!! »

-« C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question Wheeler ! Je suis chez moi ici, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous faites exactement tous dans ma chambre… ! »

* * *

Et voila!! C'est la première foi que je vous laisse dans un moment de suspens je crois... Bon, comme d'habitude dites-moi ce que vous en penser (j'espère que ous trouvez pas ça trop cloché... "Mais non!" j'entends déja ma soeur crier (je lui ait déja posé la question un demi milion de foisXD). Et pour la suite, vous voyez quoi? Mysthère mysthère^^ (même un peu pour moiT-T).

Ah oui, au fait, désolée pour le passage avec Harry Potter...il était très tard (enfin tôt) et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher (séquelle due au fait que je suis une auteur plus habituée à humour) Et si certain d'entre vous portent des lunettes rondes au montures bleues et brunes...je ne voulais pas insinuer qu'elles ne sont pas belles, je suis sûr que c'est un autre modèle que celle du mec à lunettes (je lui ait pas trouvé de nom le pauvre...si vous avez une idée... (autre que Harry Potter (encore que^^))).Bon, je vais vous laisser, dois me lever tôt demain (pas 6h mais 6h30...je vais mourire... surtout qu'il est presque 3h du mat'et que je suis encore debout...).

**Mais ATTENTION, avant de partir: Vous, grand fan de puppyshipping, vous qui aimer bien cela, vous que ça laisse totalement indifférent et même vous, qui détester l'idée même du couple Seto/Joey (en même temps si c'est le cas, je vois pas très bien ce que vous foutez ici...), j'ai un grande nouvelle pour vous. En plus d'un One Shot... délire, je vous annonce la naissance de la plus grandiose, formidable, mythique histoire d'amour de tout les temps. Passion, déchirements, espoir, liberté... L'histoire extraordinaire du TITANIC revisitée pour vous par Yatsumi Kumokami (qui est en fait ma soeur) version puppyshipping vous attends! Avec dans le rôle de Rose: Seto Kaiba et dans celui de Jack: Joey Wheeler bien sûr! Si ce n'est déja fait, je vous conseille d'aller vite lire cette histoire dont le premier chapitre est déja en ligne sur (sérieux, allez-y, sinon tout l'argent que m'a donné Yatsu' pour cette pub aura servi à rien!XD)! Et ne vous en faites pas, je veille! Je harcèle Yatsumi sans répit pour qu'elle écrive au plus vite la suite pour notre plus grand bonheur;) (en fait, c'est moi qui lui ait donné l'idée de cette fic, et c'est elle qui m'a "donné l'idée pour celle-ci^^, alors on s'entre-motive). N'hésitez pas: allez-y, et embarquer!!!**


	7. Dégats

**chalu, c'est de nouveau moi! Je vous disais la dernière fois à quel point j'étais désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, et là je vous fait attendre encore plus... ben... désolée! Mais quand je vous direz pourquoi vous aller vite me pardonner (...surement!!!). D'abord, le lendemain, je suis partie pour Paris et la Japan expos, après, j'ai eu une période d'insomnie d'enfer (dormez une fois 17h en 7 jours et dites-moi si vous avez le creveau à écrire!), puis je suis partie en vacances, et puis la chatte enceinte qu'on à trouvé dans la rue à finalement accouché. 6chatons(trop adorables!!!): Ryuichi, Oratio, Bathman, Matt, Andora et ZoukZouk (dans l'ordre de naissance! comment ça ma ma soeur et moi avons un gout pourri pour les noms? pas du tout!!!(même si on connait pas encore trop les sexesXD)). Alors voila! Mais pour me racheter, le chapitre suivant sera la dans 1semaine environ!!!**

**Ha oui, précision, le mec à lunettes s'appelle officiellement Harry (et il à les cheveux noirs !!sisi!!)**

**Merci aussi à tous mes reviewer, vous pouvez même pas savoir à quel point j'en avais besoin à ce moment la!**

**chut: _pour ça, il faudra encore attendre un tout piti peu. En tout cas merci bocoup! Et ma soeur, t'inuiète, ça ce voit pas mais elle continue^^(je continue aussi de la harceler pour çaXD)!_**

**reine12: _je suis heureuse qu'il te plaise:) Pour le rythme de parution, je sais qu'il y a plus long, mais ça me change de mes 4jours du débutT-T (ha oui, désolée, de nouveau un chapitre très court...). Et ne t'inquiète pas, et ma soeur, et moi, on à l'intention de finir nos fics (gloups...range ce flingue). On à vraiment l'intention! (sinon, je te dis ça en preview mais ma soeur aime aussi le tendershipping et elle travail sur une fic en ce moment... mais c'est un secret (efin pas raimentXD))._**

**Soki:_ ...-_-' ça c'est du commentaire (comme je te l'ai dit, je te vois très bien!!!)... Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira^^!!!!_**

* * *

7. Dégats

Pendant quelques instants, Harry ne put faire le moindre mouvement, ni même dire un mot. Il sentait la confusion l'envahir. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était bien Seto Kaiba qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Seulement, ce n'était pas possible ! Il ne comprenait pas ! Il était tellement sûr que Joey les avait trahis et s'était arrangé pour persuadé le PDG de quitter le pays dans les plus brefs délais... Se serait-il trompé ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi Joey semblait-il si surprit de son arrivée ? Enfin, de toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions !

-« Tu as de la chance pour cette fois, Joey ! » fit-il, avant de décoller le canon de son arme de la tempe du blond pour la pointer en direction du PDG. Visant directement le cœur, il s'apprêta à faire feu, quand…

-« NOOON ! » hurla Joey en se jetant sur l'arme, bousculant Harry sans ménagements. Il était allé trop loin maintenant pour tout arrêter. Le coup partit et la balle alla se loger dans un mur, à plus d'un mètre de son objectif.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, crétin !? Lâche ça tout de suite !!! » Mais Joey n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'arme de sitôt ! Il s'y cramponna au contraire de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de l'arracher des mains de son adversaire. Celui-ci n'était pas disposé à céder et une lutte sans merci commença entre les deux hommes. Coups de pieds, de poings, de dents,…tout était permis !

Surpris par une réaction aussi violente de la part du blond et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, les trois autres regardèrent un instant les yeux écarquillés… Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry en ait marre de voir ses acolytes inactifs pendant qu'il suait sang et eau.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, vous deux !? Attrapez-le !! ». En bons « boy-scouts », ils s'élancèrent au secours de leur « chef » en difficulté.

-« Non, pas Joey !! Kaiba !! C'est Kaiba que vous devez attraper ! C'est notre mission, rappelez-vous !! Je m'occupe de celui-ci ! »

-« D'accord » lancèrent-ils en cœur. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et le plus proche de la porte fut le premier à dégainer. Il tira en direction de Kaiba, qui évita le coup de justesse, bondissant hors de la pièce. Sans attendre, les deux hommes de mains se lancèrent à ses trousses.

Joey aurait voulu les suivre et lui prêter main forte, mais Harry rendit la chose impossible. Il s'agrippa fermement à lui et le déstabilisa de sorte qu'ils finirent tous deux par terre et continuèrent le combat au sol.

Ça dura un moment, mais finalement Joey prenait le dessus. Paniqué par ce revirement de situation, Harry se résolu à appeler les autres à l'aide. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas perdre ! Répondant à son appel, un de ses acolytes apparu bientôt dans l'ouverture de la porte, un revolver à la main.

-« C'est pas trop tôt » lui reprocha son chef « Maintenant dépêche-toi et tue-le ! Je ne pourrai pas le retenir très longtemps… »

Ce n'était pas bon du tout pour Joey. Harry usait toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour l'immobiliser, et même si en se débattant il arrivait à se libérer, il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour échapper à l'arme de l'autre… Peut-être qu'en faisant pivoter leurs positions, il arriverait à transformer Harry en bouclier humain ? Ça ne le mènerait pas très loin, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer ! Après tout, c'était sa seule chance…

Comptant sur l'effet de surprise, il tenta sa chance…pour être stoppé net dans son élan. Son adversaire avait anticipé l'attaque et s'appliquait à le maintenir en place quelques secondes de plus. C'était fichu !

Puis soudain, un grand bruit de fracas se fit entendre et l'homme au revolver s'effondra comme une masse.

.

-« Kaiba ! »

Oui, Kaiba, les mains pleines de ce qui devait être les restes d'un vase assez lourd, venait de refaire son apparition dans la pièce. Décidément, il soignait ses entrées aujourd'hui !

Rapidement, Joey acheva son combat avec Harry –qui était déjà au bout du rouleau– l'envoyant dans les vapes d'un joli punch, avant de se tourner vers le PDG.

-« Et l'autre ? »

-« Il fait aussi dodo.» il fut assez vexé de voir un éclair d'étonnement dans les yeux du blond « Hé, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas tueur à gage que je suis totalement sans défense ! »

-« Si tu le dis ! » répondit Joey sur un ton indifférent. Il se leva ensuite péniblement, maudissant intérieurement Harry à qui il devrait sans doute quelques belles courbatures. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il oublie de finalement lui arracher l'arme des mains. Celle-là, il l'avait bien gagnée ! À peine s'était-il baissé pour la ramasser qu'il entendit une balle siffler au dessus de ses oreilles.

Il se redressa brusquement pour s'apercevoir que le deuxième homme de main était revenu dans la pièce.

-« Effectivement Kaiba, il dort comme un bébé ! » ironisa Joey, plus par nervosité qu'autre chose.

Deux autres coups de feu retentirent dans la pièce, mais heureusement aucun n'atteignit sa cible. Le problème, c'était que cette chambre ne comportait qu'une entrée menant au couloir. Entrée devant laquelle se trouvait en ce moment même un homme armé, ce qui la rendait impraticable.

Kaiba fut le premier à réagir. Ignorant la remarque de Joey, il couru vers celui-ci et le saisit par le bras, l'entraînant dans sa course vers la fenêtre.

-« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas passer par là, Kaiba !? »

Pour toute réponse, il continua sa course.

-« Pour ton information, on est au 2e étage là !!! »

-« Une meilleure idée, Wheeler ? »

-« … »

Dans un gigantesque bruit de verre brisé mêlé au retentissement de nouveaux coups de feu, ils traversèrent la vitre et commencèrent leur longue chute pour atterrir dans un bosquet de buissons relativement denses.

-« Merde, après les bouts de verre, les épines ! Géniales les buissons ! »

-« _Mes_ buissons, _Wheeler_, viennent probablement de nous sauver la vie ! »

-« …Tu veux dire…tu l'as fait exprès ? »

-« Certaines personnes réfléchissent avant d'agir. »

Une nouvelle détonation mit fin à cette conversation. Mieux valait ne pas traîner dans le coin… Kaiba et Joey se mirent à courir à travers le parc bordant la demeure jusqu'à être hors de portée.

.

Ils se rendirent ensuite au garage pour trouver un véhicule et s'éloigner le plus loin possible.

-« Trois voitures, rien que ça ? »

-« Nooon, rassure-toi, la quatrième est en réparation ! »

-« Je suis rassuré ! » fit Joey en s'asseyant dans le premier véhicule qu'il rencontra « Tu fais quoi ? »

-« Je vais chercher les clefs. Elles sont toutes accrochées sur- »

-« Pas la peine, on n'a pas le temps ! »

-« Et comment tu vas faire ? »

-« Rappelle toi, je suis pauvre et en plus tueur à gage ! » répondit-il en tripotant en même temps avec des fils qu'il avait sortit de quelque part dans la voiture. Tout à coup, un bruit de moteur retentit. « Tu montes ? »

Kaiba soupira et s'apprêta à monter quand il remarqua que Joey avait prit la place du conduteur.

-« Je monte, mais toi, tu te barres de là ! »

-« Hein ? »

-« Dégage, c'est moi qui conduit ! »

-« Kaiba, on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! C'est moi qui aie bidouillé cette bagnole, c'est moi qui conduit ! »

« Peut-être, Wheeler, mais c'est ma voiture, et tu as déjà fais assez de dégâts comme ça ! » sur ce, il poussa le blond sans remords coté passager et s'installa au volant.

Il démarra la voiture et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner à vive allure de la propriété. Joey profita de ce moment de « paix » pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-« Et ma sœur ? Tu en à fais quoi de ma sœur ? Et Mokuba ? ».

-« À cette heure-ci, ils doivent être confortablement installés dans un hôtel climatisé de Madrid. »

-« Quoi ? Tous seuls ? » s'indigna le blond.

-« C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils soient en sécurités et éviter les fuites. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Mokuba est préparé pour ce genre de situations. De plus si quelque chose arrive, j'ai toujours ceci… » Sur ce, Kaiba sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Un GSM dont mon frère est le seul à connaître l'existence et le numéro. Il en possède d'ailleurs le jumeau que je suis le seul à pouvoir joindre » disant cela, il tendit l'appareil en direction de Joey « Tu veux parler à ta sœur ? »

Celui-ci hésita un instant, puis repoussa le téléphone.

-« Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Trop dur de fournir des explications, pas vrai ? »

Le voyage continua dans un silence hostile et glacial.

Kaiba interrompit une seule fois ce silence.

-« Pour ton information, Wheeler, tu payeras pour la voiture. Ainsi que pour l'ampoule, le radio-réveil, le verre, le vase et la fenêtre ! »

-« QUOI ! » s'indigna Joey « Et en plus, la fenêtre et le vase, j'y suis pour rien ! »

-« Peut-être, mais tu en as bien profité, et tu étais chez moi sans invitation ! »

-« Ouais, c'est ça… » grommela le blond. '_Quel crétin !_' pensa-t-il '_Même dans des moments pareils il arrive encore à ne penser qu' au fric…_'

D'un autre côté cette remarque avait quelque chose de…rassurant. Non seulement elle apportait une sorte de normalité, quelque chose de connu à quoi se raccrocher au milieu de tous ces bouleversements, mais en plus elle impliquait l'espoir. L'espoir d'un avenir. L'espoir d'avoir le temps et la possibilité de rembourser Kaiba. Et c'était assez rafraîchissant, même si, au fond de lui, Joey n'y croyait pas vraiment…

* * *

**voila! Je sais pas ce que vous en penser! N'hésitez pas à laisser un com' pour le dire!! (Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est le chapitre le plus pourri jusqu'ici...mais c'est surement parce que ça à pas été comme sur des roulettes pour l'écrireXD! En le relisant ça va un petit peu mieux!)!**

**J'ai sué pour le titre aussi!!! Rhaa, je trouve jamais de titre (j'aurais pu laisser "chapitre..." mais ça m'énnervais^^). D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué, en lisant les titres précédants qu'ils sont assez...placide ( Adieux, Départs (ça ça va!), Attente...Yatsu m'avais même suggéré d'appeler le suivant "Stagnation"XD!!!)**

**Sinon, je voulais aussi signaler que le site ou vous pouvez trouver la fic de ma soeur, c'est bien ici, sur fanfictionpointnet (j'aurais du savoir que l'adresse passerait pas) et que non, "cloché" ne fais pas partie de l'argot belge, je voulais dire cliché (Hé, j'ai pas dormi finalement cette nuit-laT-T, alors quelques fautes passent...)**

**ET MAINTENANT EN BONUS, voici le résultat de ce qui se passe quand Yatsumi décide décrire à ma place (et dans l'illéalité la plus totale!!!). Voici donc sa version (la première phrase prend place au début de ce chapitre, quand Kaiba vient juste d'arriver, le reste vient à la fin, dans la voiture (elle la voulait son infection resiratoireXD)):**

**_Kaiba, ayant déjà assomer les deux acoltes pendant que harry était occupé avec joey, assomer harry aussi avant de faire l'amour passionnément avec joey. _(Bravo, très français Yat'...)**

**- - - - - -**

**_Et là, kaiba et s'effondre tout d'un coup parce qu'il est malade (ben oui, 'faut pas l'oublier cette infection respiratoire, hein) et joey doit s'occuper de lui mais avant il doit se changer_**

**_parce qu'il est couvert de sang (parce c'est grave ce qu'il a kaiba, alors il crache du sang) ; donc il fouille dans le coffre mais 'y a que une tenue de nurse avec des chaussures à talon…_ (...OK, sans commentaires!)**

A la prochaine!


	8. Repos Approximatif

**Me revoila^^! Je vous avais dit que je serais plus rapide cette fois!! Bon pour une fois je vais faire court: Bonne lecture!!!**

**Sokikun: _merchi pour ton com^^ (je me répète non?XD bah, c'est pas grave, comme ça tu le sais que je l'ai aimé ton com'!!)_**

**_

* * *

_**

8. Repos Approximatif

Pendant des heures, Kaiba et Joey errèrent à travers la ville, changeant régulièrement (et sans grandes difficultés) de véhicules. Le silence qui régnait entre les deux était tellement glacial qu'il était étonnant que les vitres et le pare-brise ne se couvrent pas un peu plus de givre à chaque minute. Finalement, ils entreprirent de trouver un endroit où dormir. (_ouais, je sais à quoi vous penser, bande d'obsédés ! mais pas dans ce chapitre^^) _Ils s'arrêtèrent à la tombée de la nuit près d'un motel assez miteux dont on ne pouvait plus lire le nom, tant les néons qui devaient l'indiquer étaient en mauvais état.

À l'accueil du motel, on les informa que s'ils voulaient passer la nuit là, il leur faudrait partager la même chambre, car c'était la seule qui était encore disponible et en état. Après avoir grogner et marmonner quelques jurons, ils acceptèrent. Ils étaient trop fatigués pour reprendre la route et chercher autre chose.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc à deux dans une pièce minuscule qui embaumait l'œuf pourrit et la moisissure. Les murs étaient jaunâtres et dégoulinaient d'humidité. Par endroits on pouvait même voir des fissures assez larges les parcourir. Un lit, un bureau bancal et un fauteuil défoncé constituaient le seul mobilier, et une ampoule de faible puissance achevait de donner un air légèrement glauque à l'ensemble.

Kaiba jeta un regard dédaigneux sur l'endroit avant de s'avancer vers le lit –un unique lit à deux places– et de s'y asseoir.

-« Et maintenant ? » lança-t-il ironiquement « Quel est le plan ? »

Joey se sentit bouillir à nouveau.

-« Comment tu peux demander _ça_ ? » cria-t-il « _Le plan_, je te l'avais servis sur un plateau. En ce moment, tu aurais du avoir disparu de ma vie pour _toujours_ au lieu d'être ici à me poser des questions _idiotes_ !! Mais non, bien sûr, il a fallu que tu foutes tout en l'air !!! Enfin, je vois même pas pourquoi je m'étonne, c'est _tellement _dans ta nature !!! «

-« Ah oui, bien sûr, tu avais un plan parfait !! Et c'est pour ça que tu avais un canon collé sur le crâne quand je suis arrivé ? »

-« Ferme là ! Je gérais parfaitement la situation !! C'était juste un test, et si tu était pas arrivé… »

-« Quoi ? Toi et ton ami à lunettes auriez vécu pour toujours en harmonie au pays enchanté des oiseaux qui dansent ? »

-« JE T'AI DIS DE LA FERMER !!! »

-« Oh, et ça, tu peux me dire ce que c'est ? » demanda Kaiba en sortant un papier froissé de sa poche. Joey devient livide une fois qu'il eu compris de quoi il s'agissait. C'était sa lettre, la deuxième. Son ultime message à sa sœur.

-« C'est pas à toi, c'est pour Sérénity ! Comment as-tu osé l'ouvrir ?!! »

-« Je vais te dire ce que c'est, moi ! C'est une lettre d'Adieux ! Le dernier message d'un condamné ! Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas le comprendre !!! »

-« …Je… »

-« En fait, la vérité, c'est que tu n'avais pas de plan ! Tu devais sûrement avoir une ou deux idées à essayer pour t'en sortir, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que ça marche, et ça tu le savais ! Tu le savais _depuis le début !!!_ »

-« Et alors !! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?!! »

-« TU ES VRAIMENT TROP CON !!! » hurla Kaiba, bien plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler « JE T'AI TOUJOURS DIS À QUEL POINT TU ETAIS STUPIDE MAIS J'ETAIS LOIN DE ME DOUTER À QUEL POINT J'AVAIS RAISON !!! »

Pendant quelques secondes, Joey resta sans voix, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'était déjà souvent fait insulté par Kaiba, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état, et jamais il ne l'avait entendu crier aussi fort. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans réagir pour autant.

-« C'est toi qui est vraiment stupide !! Ça nous avance à que dalles que tu sois revenu, on est toujours aussi fichus qu'avant !!! En plus, t'as perdu ta chance de ficher le camp tranquille !! Maintenant, ça ne sera plus aussi facile ! Ils vont faire surveiller tous les aéroports et tu vas suer pour arriver à décoller !! »

-« Combien de fois je dois te le dire, _Wheeler_ ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser faire et je ne fuis devant personne ! »

-« Mais 'y rien que tu puisses faire Kaiba ! C'est juste la merde !! Y sont partout, et toi t'es seul ! »

-« Mais pour toi aussi si je ne me trompe ? Alors, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à tes _chers amis_ de t'aider ? »

-« Mais oui, bien sûr, quelle bonne idée !!! » fit Joey sur un ton faussement enjouer « Je téléphone à Yugi tout de suite ! Je lui dirai : '_Hé, Yug', tu sais quoi ? Tu vas rire ! Je suis tueur à gage et comme là je suis un tout petit peu dans les ennuis, je me demandais si tu pouvais pas m'héberger et me fournir des munitions'_ et lui y répondrait : '_Ha oui, avec plaisir, mais essaye de pas tacher la moquette avec du sang'_. C'est sûr, y va adorer ! »

-« Ooooh, donc la bande des ringards n'est pas au courant ? Pourtant, je croyais qu'il fallait faire confiance à ses amis et faire preuve de franchise ? Ils auraient pu t'être d'une aide présieuse ! » ironisa Kaiba « Peut-être même que Yugi t'aurait apporté la solution miracle ? Tu dois simplement croire en l'âme des cartes, ça résoudra tous tes problèmes !!! »

-« Tu crois que j'avais envie de les mêler à ça ? Que j'avais envie que quand ils me voyaient arriver le matin, ils se demandent si oui ou non j'ai encore eu une mission à accomplir pendant la nuit ? Que je voulais que quand ils me regardent, ils ne voient plus le mec qu'ils considèraient comme leur ami, mais un tueur à gage ? »

-« Et alors ? C'est ce que tu es ! Non ?! »

-« Tu crois que c'est _moi_ qui ait demandé à être ce que je suis ? Tu crois que j'ai eu le _choix_ ?!!! Merde !!! J'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement !!! J'AI JAMAIS RIEN DEMANDÉ À PERSONNE MOI !!! »

Joey n'en pouvait plus. Cette conversation le mettait hors de lui et il avait l'impression qu'il allait étouffer d'une seconde à l'autre s'il ne s'en allait pas tout de suite. Il fit soudain volte-face pour tourner le dos à Kaiba et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain miteuse adjointe à la chambre.

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, le PDG s'était levé et s'était lancé à la poursuite du blond. Il arriva juste à temps pour se faire claquer la porte au nez et commença à tambouriner dessus avec ses poings. Mais c'était trop tard, Joey avait déjà verrouillé la pièce.

-« Ouvre cette porte Wheeler ! Nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation !! »

-« SI ! » lui cria l'autre en retour de l'autre coter de la porte « C'EST TERMINÉ !!! VA AU DIABLE !!!! »

…Elle était rude celle-la ! Et…est-ce que c'était des sanglots que Kaiba avait cru entendre à travers la porte ? Quelle était cette sensation étrange qu'il avait senti serrer son cœur à ce moment ? Était-il possible que se soit…du regret ?

Se sentant mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il retourna vers le lit et s'y allongea (malgré le profond dégoût que lui inspiraient les draps grisâtres). Il s'appliqua ensuit à se vider la tête. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser ! De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. L'option la plus intelligente était encore de dormir, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire le jour précédent à cause des préparatifs de son « départ ». Il resta donc allongé au dessus des couvertures pendant un long, long moment, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

***************************************************************************

Kaiba se réveilla peu après le lever du soleil. Regardant autour de lui (ce qui fut rapide, vu la taille de la pièce), il s'aperçu que le blond n'était pas dans la chambre. Il décida alors d'aller vérifier s'il était toujours enfermé dans « sa » salle de bain.

À sa grande surprise, la porte était ouverte. Il la poussa doucement et pénétra à l'intérieur, se demandant ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il s'aperçu vite qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver : Joey n'était plus là ! Il retourna précipitamment dans la chambre pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé…mais non rien. Et la pièce ne comportait pas d'objets derrières lesquels le blond aurait pu se dissimuler. À tout hasard, Kaiba jeta un œil sous le lit –bien qu'il ne voie pas très bien ce qui aurait poussé Joey à se mettre dans une position aussi ridicule– mais la non plus, aucune trace de Joey. Il était parti. Le PDG commença alors à fouiller les deux pièces dans l'espoir de trouver un mot, une note quelconque qui expliquerait ce départ précipité. Mais tous ses efforts furent vains. Joey était partit sans dire un mot, sans laisser de traces.

Sauf… La fenêtre, elle était ouverte ! Il était probablement sortit par là.

Où alors non ? Où alors il était simplement partit chercher quelque chose et il allait revenir. Si c'était le cas, il aurait laissé un message, et comme il n'y en avait pas dans la chambre, c'était qu'il avait demandé à la personne de l'accueil de faire la commission. Ça valait le coup d'aller voir !

Sans attendre, Kaiba sortit de la pièce et dévala les escaliers pour se rendre au point d'accueil. Il se retrouva face au même homme que lors de leur arrivée. Une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux gris et quelques rides bien marquées.

-« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oui ! » répondit Kaiba « Vous vous souvenez du mec avec lequel je suis arrivé ? Vous l'avez vu ? Il a laissé un message ? »

-« Ha non, je suis désolé, il n'est pas repassé par ici. Êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'est plus dans la chambre ? »

-« Oui, tout à fait ! »

-« Vous n'avez pas de chance mon pauvre ami ! »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Hé bien, il semble que c'est à vous qu'incombe la charge de régler la facture ! Vous voulez faire ça tout de suite ? »

-« Oui, allons-y ! »

Payer la note ne fut pas un problème (bien qu'il estimait que c'était plutôt à lui d'être payé pour avoir dû passer la nuit dans un taudis pareil), Kaiba avait prit soin de garder un peu d'argent sur lui. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas à cause de la facture que Joey était parti si précipitamment...

Quelque part, il trouvait ça ironique. Au début, il s'était presque attendu à un gentil discours de la part du blond qui lui aurait expliqué qu'ils devaient se serrer les coudes et que grâce à une entraide mutuelle, ils vaincraient… Mais visiblement, Joey ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il avait dépassé ce stade il y a longtemps. Bizarrement, ça rendait Kaiba un peu triste. Il aurait bien voulu que son « assassin » reste plus longtemps. Pas que la perspective d'un travail d'équipe l'enchantait particulièrement, mais Joey possédait sans doutes des informations qui lui auraient été utiles, et l'interroger lui aurait fait gagner un temps précieux. Tant pis !

En quittant le motel, Kaiba s'aperçu que le blond avait eu la délicatesse de lui laisser la voiture (il n'avait certainement eu aucun mal à s'en procurer une autre). Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Ainsi, il irait un peu plus vite…

* * *

**Et voila!! un nouveau chapitre terminé (de nouveau un peu court, je vous l'accorde). Comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, bon ou mauvais!**

**Moi je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je crois que je préfère celui-ci au précédant... Mais je sais aussi que c'est surtout à cause de la phrase du "pays enchanté des oiseaux qui dansent"... Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime cette phrase^^. Et puis ça doit être aussi que je me sens dans mon élément naturel avec les disputesXD! En tout cas je sais que je vous torture: y se retrouvent dans la même chambre, avec un seul lit, y se disputent à mort et...et rienXD!! Y finissent même par se séparer! Ahh que je suis dure comme auteur^^!!!**

**Pour le chapitre suivant, il faudra un peu plus attendre, car à partir de lundi, je bosse (TTT-TTT) et que je suis de nouveau un peu bloquée (mais quand même moins qu'avant!!)**

**Oh et avant que j'oublie: il y a une infime possibilité pour que peut-être le motel s'appel peut-être le motel "Davis Crocket" (ma soeur y tient, cherchez même pas à comprendre pourquoiO.o).**

**A la prochaine!!!**


	9. Option

**TADADADAAAAAAAAAA me revoilà!!! Oui, je sais, ça faisait de nouveau un bout de temps... J'espère que vous êtes pas tous partis...(enfin, si vous lisez ceci vous êtes encore là^^). Mais ces temps-ci ma vie est de nouveau bien compliquée et j'ai plus trop de temps et je suis pas toujours dans le mood pour écrire, désoléeT-T. Mais bon, là je suis malade (non, pas la grippe A^^ ...mais c'est bizarre qd même, ça fait tellement longtemps que je me souviens plus qd j'ai été malade la dernière fois...), et du coup j'ai eu l'occasion de pondre la suite (oui, comme une poule!!).**

**Par contre vous allez m'en vouloir d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour ce chapitre ou il se passe pas forcément grand-chose...mais bon, y à un moment où je dois un peu faire avancer le scénarioXD.  
**

**chut:_ Merci pour ton com'...et désolée de te décevoir, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre qu'ils se retrouvent, il faudra attendre encore un piti peu... Par contre, tu verras que c'est dans ce chapitre que j'ai utilisé une partie (ok, une petite partie mais une partie qd même) de l'idée que tu m'avais donnée pour la suite (et qui m'as pas mal aidé:). Pour le point de vue de Mokuba et Sérénity, ça peut être bien, mais je suis pas sûr de savoir le faire correctement ni de trouver un moment pour l'incruster, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je crois pas que ça ira, désolée... Enfin, en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour tes encouragements( pour ici et aussi pour mon délire de one shotxp)._**

**Sokikun: _Merci, c'est trop d'honneurxD. En tout cas voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qui qu'il ne me déchoira (O.o c'est du français ça???) pas de mon titre!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

9. Option

Finalement, c'était Kaiba qui avait raison. Il n'avait pas de plan et depuis le début, il n'en avait jamais eu. Il l'avait toujours su.

Les lumières du matin commençaient à éclairer le ciel et le cœur de Joey se mit à battre plus vite. Il reconnaissait le quartier, les rues. Bientôt, il serait parvenu à destination. Il était satisfait d'arriver enfin, après avoir roulé une bonne partie de la nuit et du petit matin, mais quelque part au fond de lui, il aurait aimé que le voyage prenne juste un peu plus longtemps.

Pas mal de personnes –dont très probablement un certain PDG de sa connaissance– l'auraient traité de fou ou de crétin (ou même des deux) pour se rendre là où il allait. Il ne pouvait pas leur donner complètement tort. Après tout, il allait de son plein gré se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose d'autre. Ils finiraient quand même par le retrouver…

S'il n'avait pas de plan, au moins il était toujours en vie, et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait : faire le plus de dégâts possibles tant que cela lui était possible.

***************************************************************************************

Après avoir garé la voiture, il se dirigea vers ce bâtiment qui lui était devenu si familier au fil des années. Il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se passer. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il irait le plus loin possible.

'_Faites que je ne rencontre personne, faites que je ne rencontre personne, faites que je ne rencontre personne, …'_ se répétait Joey en boucle, comme un soutra qui aurait le pouvoir d'exaucer ses prières. Le sort sembla faire effet car depuis son entrée dans le building et tout au long de ses déplacements, il ne croisa absolument personne. L'heure matinale y était peut-être aussi pour quelque chose… Quoi qu'il en soit, ça arrangea bien les affaires du blond qui n'aurait pas bien su comment réagir à une rencontre impromptue.

C'est donc sans encombres que Joey se retrouva devant la porte de son supérieur –une des seules portes qu'il connaissait d'ailleurs. À sa grande surprise, elle était ouverte et il s'engouffra dans la pièce sans attendre. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à s'attarder dehors à la vue de tous. Il fut encore plus choqué de s'apercevoir que ledit supérieur était déjà attablé derrière son bureau.

'_Merde, il dort ici celui-la !?' _Ce n'était pas impossible ; il faisait assez noir dans la pièce pour y dormir, et les fauteuils étaient relativement confortables…

Le bruit de la porte lui fit relever la tête et il aperçu le blond qui s'avançait dans sa direction.

-« Joey ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton surpris et pourtant très calme, comme à son habitude.

-« Pourquoi ça ? » interrogea Joey. Il tentait de paraître tout aussi détendu que son interlocuteur, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'avaler nerveusement sa salive. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il fallait la jouer serrée… « Au contraire, vous deviez vous attendre à me voir débarquer d'un moment à l'autre pour obtenir des explications !! »

L'homme en face de lui leva un sourcil et l'observa quelques instants.

-« Je ne comprends pas. _Tu _veux obtenir des explications ? Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui aurait à en fournir ? »

-« Non ! Moi je suis resté réglo ! Par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi vous avez cru bon d'envoyer trois hommes me remplacer sans prendre la peine de m'en informer !! »

-« Nous avions été très clairs pourtant. Ta mission prenait fin dimanche à minuit. Comme nous n'avions aucunes nouvelles, nous avons conclu à ton échec et nous avons pris des mesures conséquentes. »

-« La mission a pris une tournure inattendue et j'ai été obligé de prendre l'initiative de la prolonger. »

-« … C'est-à-dire ? »

-« Seto Kaiba c'est avéré introuvable et je me suis posté chez lui pour attendre son retour. Malheureusement il n'est jamais revenu... »

-« Pourquoi ne pas être venu nous prévenir ? »

-« Je ne pouvait pas quitter mon poste et prendre le risque de le manquer ! Et comme vous refusez toute communication téléphonique… Et puis tout d'un coup, j'ai vu arriver ces trois abrutis qui m'ont annoncé être la relève. Sans même me laisser le temps de leur expliquer la situation, ils m'ont accusés de traîtrise et ont tenté de me liquider ! »

-« Ce n'est pas leur version des faits… »

-« Hé bien ce sont des menteurs !! » rugit Joey « Vous savez très bien qu'ils étaient jaloux de cette mission ! Ils voulaient se venger, et vous leur en avez donné l'occasion idéale !! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas réfléchis plus que ça avant de les envoyer à mes trousses !?!?! »

-« Calme toi Joey, t'énerver ne t'avancera à rien. M'agresser ne t'avancera à rien non plus. De plus, ce n'est pas moi qui suis assigné à l'attribution des missions, ça se fait plus haut, tu te plains à la mauvaise personne. »

-« C'est pour ça que je suis venu ! J'estime avoir été bafoué et je veux des explications du responsable, et du plus haut responsable ! Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de m'indiquer l'endroit où je pourrai le trouver, pour lui faire part de ma version des faits et de ma façon de penser !! »

Après une pause de plusieurs secondes pendant lesquelles il sembla peser le pour et le contre tout en scrutant le visage du blond, l'homme fini par répondre.

-« Très bien Joey, tu auras l'occasion de t'exprimer. »

-« C'est vrai ?! » Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-« Bien sûr. Tiens, prends cette feuille. Je te laisse quelques minutes pour écrire le message que tu désires et je te promets de faire parvenir le document à son destinataire en main propre et de te transmettre sa réponse. »

-« … Mais… Non ! » C'était trop beau pour être vrai. « Je ne veux pas lui écrire. Il faut…Il faut que je le voie face à face ! »

-« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait de plus ? »

-« Comme ça…je pourrai être sûr que c'est la bonne personne…et on pourra engager un dialogue ! »

-« Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Pour notre sécurité, il est essentiel que chaque membre ne sache que ce qu'il à besoin de savoir. Pas plus, pas moins. C'est en cloisonnant minutieusement tous les niveaux que nous nous protégeons le mieux. Tu comprends donc que je ne peux pas te révéler cette information qui ne t'est pas indispensable. »

-« Mais c'est un cas exceptionnel !! »

-« Justement. Je ne peux révéler cette information à un élément normal ; je ne vais donc certainement pas la révéler à un élément suspect de trahison. »

-« Mais c'est pour me disculper que je dois… »

-« Ça suffit Joey, tu as suffisamment utilisé le mot « mais » pour le restant de la journée. C'est non, tu n'obtiendras pas d'audience extraordinaire. »

.

Joey était à cours d'arguments. Pourtant, il était conscient dès le départ que ce ne serait pas facile… et ce qui l'énervait plus que tout, c'était ce calme inébranlable dont faisait preuve son interlocuteur. Pendant toute la conversation, il avait gardé un visage quasiment impassible…et voilà qu'il lui souriait même maintenant…

-« Tu dois être déçu n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Bien sûr que je le suis ! Je n'aurai pas-»

-« Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de le tuer. »

-« …QUOI ?! Non, je ne voulais pas… »

-« Tu vise haut. Tu as de l'ambition, c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie. »

-« Non vous vous tromper !!!! »

-« Relax, joey, je ne vais pas te dénoncer. »

-« Tant mieux, parce qu'il n'y a rien à dénoncer !!!! »

-« En fait j'ai même l'intention de passer un marché avec toi. Un marché qui restera secret, bien entendu ! »

-« Je… » Ça sentait le coup fourré à plein, nez, pourtant, Joey avait vraiment envie d'entendre ce marché. « Qu…Non, pas de marché, je veux voir… »

-« Ne te mens pas Joey, tu sais que je vais t'offrir une opportunité unique. Ce que tu veux, c'est avoir le nom de la personne au-dessus de moi, ou même l'échelon suivant. Tu veux éliminer les personnes les plus haut placées que tu pourras atteindre pour créé un maximum de désordre ....et pourquoi pas trouver le responsable des dossiers pour le forcer à supprimer où à classer celui de ce très cher Kaiba, dans l'espoir inutile que cela suffise à ce qu'ils l'oublient. Mais c'est vain et sans espoir, et les dommages que tu pourrais occasionner seraient minimes. »

-« …Je… »

-« Ce que je te propose est bien plus intéressant. Que dirais-tu si je te servais directement la tête de la hiérarchie sur un plateau. Ça, ça pourrait secouer les fondements de l'organisation, ce serait un grand coup. »

-« Pourquoi vous me proposez un truc pareille ? Quel intérêt pour vous ? »

-« Ma place Joey. Ça fait longtemps maintenant que j'occupe ce poste, sans espoir d'avancement et ça devient pesant. Depuis un bon moment, je fais des recherches, et j'ai fini par dégotter des informations très secrètes, comme par exemple le nom et l'adresse du Big Boss. J'ai tout mis au point pour prendre sa place après sa mort, un plan infaillible. Enfin presque… Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore déniché la personne pour accomplir le sale travaille. Moi, je n'en ai pas les compétences. Mais toi si… Je te propose de m'aider dans ma prise de contrôle de cette « société ».

-« Mais ce n'est pas ce que- »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais? Peut-être... Je sais bien que toi, ton but était de nuire le plus possible à l'organisation, pas simplement d'en changer la direction, mais on dois tous faire des compromis, n'est-ce pas ? Seul, tu ne serais arrivé à rien, et je peux te promettre des choses que tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir. Ta libération définitive du contrat qui te lie à nous…et l'arrêt de l'exécution du cas Seto Kaiba… Tu as l'air de tenir beaucoup à lui finalement. »

-« J… » Joey ne pris même pas la peine de nier. Ce n'était pas le moment et ça lui aurait enlevé ce qui lui restait de crédibilité. Il se contenta de rester parfaitement immobile et silencieux.

-« Je te laisse quelques minutes pour y réfléchir, mais je sais que tu accepteras. Je l'ai su dès le moment où tu as passé cette porte. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas appelé tout de suite les renforts. »

-« … »

-« Tu sais que ce qui nous caractérise, c'est la prudence. Avec trois témoignages contre toi, surtout aussi solides, tu dois te douter que tu as été reconnu coupable il y a un moment. »

-« Quelle super politique! Ici les suspects sont condamnés avant d'avoir pu se défendre. Aucun moyen de prouver sa bonne foi ou de contrer un coup monté, on est mort ! »

-« Que veux tu, on évite tous les risques, même potentiels. Et ton cas est plus qu'accablant par ailleurs. Mais bon, je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas moi qui prends ce genre de décisions…pas encore… »

Joey prit encore quelques secondes pour se décider. Il n'était pas entièrement convaincu, mais une occasion pareille qui lui tombait dans le bec, c'était une « chance » inimaginable… Leur seule chance en fait !

-« Très bien, j'accepte. »

-« Excellent. Crois moi, tu ne le regretteras pas, tu fais une très bonne affaire. Une vie contre deux. Une dernière mission et tu es libre, toi, et ton ami. »

-« …Mmmouais ! » marmonna Joey.

Avec une souplesse insoupçonnée, l'autre se leva soudain et se dirigea vers une petite armoire au fond de la pièce. Il sortit une liasse de documents du tiroir du bas et les tendit à Joey.

-« Tiens, et fais en bonne usage !! »

-« …merci… »

-« Tu vas devoir l'ouvrir plus tôt cette fois, ça va te changer. Tu trouveras son nom, son portrait, l'endroit où il sera demain soir et l'heure la plus propice... Une magnifique villa, tu verras, c'est souvent là qu'il reçoit nos futurs clients. Oh, et Joey, une dernière chose. Si tu as le malheur de te faire prendre, ne t'attends pas à mon soutient… Je nierai toute implication et tu seras seul. Entendu ? »

-« Entendu ! »

-« Bien, dans ce cas je te suggère de quitter rapidement cet endroit tant qu'il est encore tôt et que l'immeuble est presque désert. Et bonne chance ! »

.

Joey ressortit plus rapidement qu'il l'aurait cru, et avec des informations différentes de celles qu'il était venu chercher. Mais finalement, il avait peut-être gagné au change…d'une certaine manière… Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait !

* * *

** Voilà! Alors? Enfin en tout cas maintenant, on se dirige quelque part (tout ça n'est pas encore très finalisé, mais le principal, c'est que maintenant, j'ai un planO.o). Et c'est que c'est presque "Mission impossible" ici^^ ('...le gouvernement niera avoir eu connaissance de vos agissements'....Goooooow ça fait peur°_°).**

**Bref, à la prochaine (de nouveau, je ne peux pas donner de dates...mais j'essaye de faire aussi rapidement que possible!).**


	10. Intrusion

**_Chalu les gas, c'est re-moi. Et Yihhouuuh, ma fic à atteint un age à deux chiffres^^ (et j'ai aussi dépassé les 1000hits, merci à tous!!!)! Alors d'abord, désolée pour le retard (ça devient une habitude maintenant^^'...mais c'est pas ma fauuuuteuh, j'arrête pas de bosser, je me tape des semaines avec 41h de coursT-T, plus des travaux! Cette semaine-ci, exceptionnel: 36 __seulement!! Et la suite, c'est pas la joie, j'ai vu sur mon horaire que j'en aurai même une de 44hO.o! C'est pas humain, sérieux, surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi parresseux que moi!!! Même en sèchant j'en ai beaucoup tropTTT-TTT). Bon, tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire, alors bonne lecture (et ne me tuez pas pour ce chapitre...)__!_**

**loulou:**_** Salu, j'espère que t'es encore là (ça fait tjs plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux reviewers^^). En tout cas on est avant le 4 novembre. Par contre c'est sur que la fin, ce sera plus tard, je peux vraiment pas faire autrement. J'espère que tu pourras t'arranger si ça te plait toujours... Sinon, je suis vachement contente que ça te plaise et j'espère aussi que ça continuera!! Pour le lemon, je suis désolée de te décevoir, mais comme je l'ai déja dit à chut, je ne me sens pas prête ni assez à l'aise pour en écrire un. si je le faisait maintenant, ça serait surement horrible et ce genre de chose pour "prendre", il faut que ce soit qd même un minimum bien foutu...( et pour le biiip je dois avouer que je trouve ça...intéressant dans les deux sens^^) Berf, merci beaucoup pour ta review et à la prochaine...(et bon rétablissement aussi!)**_

**chut:**_** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aie apprécié la manière dont j'ai utilisé ton idée (qui m'a bien boostée!). merci aussi pour tes encouragement et ta fidélité, ça me fait trop plaisir!!! J'espère que la suite te plaira (et que ton ordinateur ne tombera pas en panne^^)!**_

* * *

10. Intrusion

C'était ce soir. Ce soir que tout serait terminé.

Bon, pour être précis, c'était ce soir que tout serait potentiellement terminé, si tout ce passait bien.

Mais il n'y avait aucune raison que ça se passe mal… Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire, il avait été rudement entraîné pour. En plus cette fois il avait une motivation, une lumière au bout du tunnel qui devrait l'aider à passer à l'acte.

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un très mauvais pressentiment, comme un étau qui lui serrerait la poitrine. Mais il savait aussi que c'était normal, l'ordre naturel des choses d'une certaine manière. Il se sentait toujours comme ça avant une mission et, aujourd'hui, la pression était encore plus forte que d'habitude. Au début, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un débutant, ça avait vraiment été dur… Mais avec le temps, il avait appris à pendre ce tourbillon d'émotions qui l'empêchait de respirer et à le repousser le plus profond et le plus loin qu'il le pouvait. Bien sûr ça ne revenait pas à tout réduire à néant, seulement à accumuler jusqu'au jour de l'explosion... Cependant plus tard semblait un bon moment pour s'en préoccuper. Il pouvait ainsi prétendre avec la plus honnête mauvaise foi du monde que la boule qui lui rongeait l'estomac n'existait pas et qu'elle ne le gênait pas du tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était toujours arrivé à passer au-dessus et à faire son travail ! …Presque toujours. Mais ce n'était pas parce que la dernière fois avait été un échec que celle-ci le serait aussi. Ce coup-ci, il allait réussir ! Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et c'était facile.

Trouver la propriété avait été facile, surtout avec un plan aussi précis que celui fourni par son nouvel employeur. L'endroit était immense –à peine moins grand que le domaine des Kaiba. De l'extérieur, la place ressemblait plus à une prison qu'autre chose à cause du gigantesque mur d'enceinte noir.

L'escalader aussi serait facile. Le dossier que Joey avait en sa possession était tellement complet qu'il allait jusqu'à indiquer l'endroit où l'ascension serait la plus aisée.

Il se hissa sur le mur et se posa un moment arrivé au sommet. Il avait là une magnifique vue sur le jardin –ou plutôt le parc– encerclant la résidence. Tout paraissait désert. Paraissait seulement car nul doute qu'un nombre imposant d'agents de sécurité devait se dissimuler à l'ombre des arbres que la lune éclairait faiblement de sa lueur blanchâtre. Quoi qu'il en soit, le seul signe de vie évidant était la lumière qu'on pouvait apercevoir aux fenêtres d'une villa à moitié dissimulée par les troncs.

Dans l'ensemble, Joey devait avouer que l'endroit dégageait un indéfinissable sentiment de calme et de sérénité. Rien à voir avec l'ambiance glaciale et limite glauque qu'il s'était imaginé trouver. Mais en y réfléchissant à deux fois, il supposait qu'effectivement la paix et le luxe devaient être les conditions idéales pour prévoir un meurtre en toute tranquillité entre gens respectables…

Laissant là ses réflexions, il sauta à terre et commença sa progression vers la villa, point central du domaine. Se basant sur les informations qu'il avait en sa possession conjuguées à ses « talents » naturels, il se rapprocha rapidement et dans le silence le plus total de l'habitation. Il fut soulager de ne croiser la ronde d'aucune sentinelle. Mais quelque part, la quiétude absolue des lieux finissait par le mettre mal à l'aise. Pour lui, un endroit d'où même le chant des oiseaux semblait bannit était peut-être un peu trop tranquille…

Joey marqua une pause à quelques mètres de la villa pour faire le point et achever les préparatifs. Tout ce passait exactement comme prévu. À travers les baies vitrées il pouvait nettement distinguer trois individus présents dans la pièce. Le premier, il l'identifia facilement d'après la photo qu'il avait reçue : c'était sa cible, le « Big Boss ». Conformément à ses habitudes (enfin, si on en croyait le dossier, bien sûr), il était attablé devant un repas copieux qu'il dégustait seul sur une table impeccablement dressée, en pleine ligne de mire. Les deux autres hommes en costume cravate et lunettes noires étaient probablement ses gardes du corps. Plantés comme des piquets de chaque coté de la porte du fond, ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour intervenir et arrêter son attaque une fois qu'il l'aurait débutée.

D'ailleurs, l'heure approchait et il était temps de passer à l'action. Il se positionna à l'endroit sensé être le plus approprié. De là, il avait un bon angle de tir, il pouvait voir sans être vu, se protéger d'éventuelles ripostes derrière une grosse pierre qui formait un bouclier naturel et –le plus important– il était en position idéale pour se replier après…enfin quand tout serait fini.

Il chargea son arme tout en s'employant à se vider la tête. La vitre était pare-balle mais ce qu'il utilisait devrait lui permettre de passer outre la protection. Peut-être pas du premier coup, mais des tirs répétés réussiraient à coup sûr. Le principal était d'aller vite.

Il plaça l'arme sur son épaule, colla son œil contre le viseur et ajusta sa trajectoire. Sa respiration s'accéléra ; il sentait le stress l'envahir.

Il arriverait à le gérer, il le savait.

Il maintint l'arme en place et son doigt commença à appuyer sur la détente…quand tout à coup l'homme qu'il fixait se leva et quitta sa table. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la vitre et s'arrêta net, son regard perçant dirigé vers l'extérieur. Dirigé vers l'endroit exacte où se trouvait Joey, comme si… Mais c'était impossible…

Pourtant, sans jamais détourner son regard, l'homme entrepris d'ouvrir la baie vitrée en faisant coulissé la porte-fenêtre.

'_Il_ _ne peut pas savoir que je suis là ! Il ne peut pas…_' se dit Joey, essayant de se persuader que ce qu'il croyait être en train de se passer n'était pas ce qui se passait réellement. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de reprendre ses esprit et de tirer quand même, en changeant simplement sa trajectoire, mais il n'arrivait qu'à rester pétrifié et à fixé avec une sorte de stupeur et de fascination chaque mouvement de l'individu.

Celui-ci avait finalement ouvert la vitre mais ne sortit pas de son salon pour autant. Il sourit d'abord étrangement en direction de Joey puis se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche.

-« C'est fini maintenant. » Il parlait assez fort pour être entendu, mais le ton était calme et posé. « Tu as échoué. »

Joey ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. L'homme s'adressait-il à lui ? Même si au fond de lui il en était persuadé, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se trahir.

-« C'est bon, vous pouvez l'amener ici. » continua l'autre.

'…_Vous ?_' Joey se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise à cet instant '_Non__ ! Il ne peut pas... Ils peuvent me suivre, pas me précéder! _' Qu'était-il en train de se passer…

Un bruit attira son attention à sa droite et il tourna la tête d'un coup sec.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, il n'avait rien entendu et il ne se l'expliquait pas, pourtant en regardant à sa droite il se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon d'un fusil. Cependant, ce n'était pas le pire. Un adversaire aurait été tenable, deux à la limite… Mais il s'aperçu vite qu'il était totalement cerné, avec quatre armes braquées sur lui.

-« Oui Joey, tu as compris que c'est terminé. Aurais tu l'obligeance de te lever, que je puisse te voir, et de venir me rejoindre ? Oh, et tu laisses tomber cette arme évidemment…»

Il n'avait peut-être pas l'obligeance mais il savait qu'il y était obligé. À contrecœur, il obtempéra et se dirigea sous bonne surveillance d'un pas lent vers la villa.

Quand lui et ses « gardes du corps » furent entrés dans la pièce large et meublée avec luxe, son hôte referma la vitre et se tourna vers lui avec un sourire triste.

-« Tu sais, c'est vraiment dommage Joey… »

Cette réflexion laissa le blond estomaqué.

'_À qui le dites-vous ?'_ pensa-t-il. Les évènements le laissaient perplexe et, la stupeur s'atténuant, il commençait à se poser pas mal de questions. Et puis d'abord, comment ce type connaissait-il son nom ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas retenir le nom de tous ses employés…

-« Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ? » finit-il par demander.

-« Oh, ce n'est rien, j'espérais juste que tu réussirais… »

-« Que je… Que je réussirais à vous tuer ??!? »

-« Non, pas ça bien sûr… »

-« Réussir quoi alors ? Et comment m'avez-vous repéré ? J'ai été très discret pourtant… Et vos hommes, comment se sont ils approchés sans que j'entende quoi que se soit ?! »

-« C'est très simple voyons, ils ne se sont pas approchés, ils étaient déjà sur place. Ils t'attendaient ! »

-« Mais comment… Comment pouviez-vous savoir ? »

-« Tu devrais t'en douter maintenant ! C'est grâce à ce très cher Monsieur Mozet bien sûr. »

-« À qui ? »

-« Joey, c'est une honte ! Depuis combien de temps travailles tu pour nous ? Et tu ne connais toujours pas le nom de tes collaborateurs?!? Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire… » se tournant vers la porte, l'homme continua en haussant la voix « Vous pouvez entrer, c'est bon ! »

C'était vrai, Joey n'avait jamais connu son nom, tout simplement parce qu'il ne lui l'avait jamais dit et qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à le savoir. Au moins il connaissait d'informations sur l'organisation qui l'employait au mieux il s'était toujours porté. Quelque part, c'était une manière de garder ses distances. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, il le reconnu immédiatement. C'était donc Mozet son nom. Le nom de celui qui pendant si longtemps lui avait transmis les ordres de missions qu'il aurait à effectuer. Le nom de la seule personne à savoir où il serait ce soir. C'était parfaitement logique…

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Tu as été très injuste avec nous quand tu es venu me voir, l'autre jour. » commença Mozet « Tu te souviens ? Tu as reproché à l'organisation de condamner les gens avant de les avoir jugés. Nous te prouvons ici que ce n'est pas toujours le cas. »

-« C'était un test. »

-« Un test ? »

-« Parfaitement, un test. » continua le grand patron « Et tu devrais être flatté Joey, tout le monde n'y as pas droit. Souvent, c'est vrai qu'on préfère ne prendre aucun risque… C'est pour notre propre survie, tu comprends ? Mais je dois avouer que tu es un élément régulier, un des plus efficaces…enfin tu l'étais. » Comme il marquait une pause prolongée, Mozet prit l'initiative de poursuivre les explications entamées par son chef.

-« Du coup nous avons mis en route une procédure qui existe depuis longtemps mais dont très peu de personnes sont au courant et qu'on réserve pour des cas comme ceux-ci. D'une certaine manière, je me doutais que tu viendrais me voir avec une bonne explication pour l'échec de ta mission.»

-« Exactement. Et même s'il y avait de grandes chances –même une quasi certitude– que ce n'était que mensonges et stratagèmes, vu que tu avais quand même plusieurs témoignages et pas mal de faits contres toi, nous nous sommes dit qu'il fallait te laisser une chance. Une dernière chance… »

-« Donc tout ça… »

-« Oui. Quand tu as été le voir, Mozet t'a donné bien autre chose que ce que tu étais allé chercher. Il t'a vendu ma tête. Sur le moment, même si tu avais été de bonne foi, ça aurait été très dur de refuser. Ne pas répondre à ses avances c'était courir le risque qu'il t'élimine directement. Mais une fois que tu t'es retrouvé en possession des informations, il ne tenait qu'à toi de décider quel usage en faire. Tu aurais pu venir ici et dénoncer le complot de Mozet, prouvant ainsi ta bonne foi et ton désir de nous être fidèle. Mais tu as préféré venir m'exécuter et te désigner comme criminel… »

-« Pourtant, » intervint Mozet « je t'avais presque aidé. Souviens-toi, quand je t'ai remis le dossier, je t'avais bien conseillé d'en faire « bon usage »… »

-« Et puis tu aurais pu te poser des questions. Il était évident qu'une société comme la notre n'engage pas à la légère et que tous les membres disposant d'une certaine responsabilité, aussi basse soit elle, son triés sur le volet. Et ce dossier ? Comment quelqu'un aurait pu avoir des détails aussi précis sur ma demeure si je ne les avais pas donnés moi-même ? »

.

C'était vrai. Tout ce qu'ils disaient était vrai. Joey s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Mais c'état la seule option qu'il avait eu. Il aurait vraiment voulu y croire…

.

-« Si je comprends bien, c'est maintenant que je meurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Pas tout à fait… J'attends d'abord un visiteur. Tu ne pourras pas rester pour notre entrevue mais tu pourras entendre la discussion si tu veux. Il ne devrait plus tarder ! » Prenant un ton plus directif, il s'adressa aux gardes armés qui entouraient toujours Joey « Messieurs, vous pouvez accompagner notre hôte à coté. Et n'oubliez pas : je ne veux pas entendre un bruit. Je déteste être dérangé pendant des rendez-vous d'affaires ! Vous aussi Monsieur Mozet, il est temps de nous quitter. Merci pour cette visite exceptionnel et bon retour chez vous.»

Joey fut donc « escorter » par ses quatre « nouveau amis » dans la pièce adjacente, tandis que Mozet, après avoir présenté ses hommages les plus respectueux à son vénérable chef tout puissant qu'il rencontrait probablement lui aussi pour la première fois, dégageait les lieux par une autre porte (celle du fond qui menait probablement au hall puis à l'entrée) pour lui laisser recevoir son client dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Joey colla son oreille dessus, dans l'espoir de capter un maximum de renseignements de la discussion à venir. Après tout, le « Boss » avait bien dit qu'il pouvait écouter et que ça l'intéresserait, non ? Et les canons ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher d'entendre !

* * *

**_Tumtum, voilà! J'espère que ça vous à plus et que c'était pas trop tiré par les cheveux... Pourquoi auriez vous voulu me tuer? Parce que Kaiba s'est toujours pas ramené (mais promis, il finira par réapparaître!). Comme d'habitude, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, que se soit en bien ou pas (ça pourra être instructif). Et dites moi, qui c'est t'y qui va t'y arriver à la villa? Y faut deviner!!! Pour le nom du suppérieur, j'ai sué, je trouvait pas. Au début, c'était "Fred', puis "M. Nippels", puis "M. Délinquent", puis "M. Esclave", puis "Kiriku", puis "M. Belleflamme"... J'espère que maintenant c'est pas trop pourri...  
_**

**_Je vous laisse avec un échantillon de ce qui se passe quand ma soeur lit en préview la suite (après y faut que j'aille tout remettre en placeT-T):  
_**

**_'De l'extérieur, la place ressemblait plus à une prison qu'autre chose à cause du gigantesque mur d'enceinte noir. _**(rose)

**_Il se hissa sur le mur et se posa un moment arrivé au sommet. Il avait là une magnifique vue sur le jardin –ou plutôt le parc– encerclant la résidence. Tout paraissait désert __(_**a part des gens qui chantent « nous peignons les roses en rose, nous peignons les roses en rose…**)****_. Paraissait seulement car nul doute qu'un nombre imposant d'agents de sécurité devait se dissimuler à l'ombre des arbres que la lune éclairait faiblement de sa lueur blanchâtre. Quoi qu'il en soit, le seul signe de vie évidant était la lumière qu'on pouvait apercevoir aux fenêtres d'une villa à moitié dissimulée par les troncs _**(roses).'


	11. Questions

**Chalu, c'est moi! Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard (je dis ça tellement souvent que ça en perd tout son sens, je saisT-T). J'ai fais fort cette fois-ci: plus d'un mois et demi sans nouveau chapitre!!! J'espère que vous êtes toujours là! A chaque fois j'ai peur que mes lecteurs se lassent et m'oublient...(en même temps, si vous lisez ceci, vous êtes toujours là:-)) Enfin à ma décharge j'ai eu des journées assez...éprouvantes (et c'est un euphémisme!) ces derniers temps. Ok, Ok, j'arrête de me trouver des excuses et je vous laisse avec mon 11e chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^!**

**chut: _Comme toujours, merci pour ton com' et tes encouragements, ça me fait toujours super plaisir!!! J'espère que ton ordinateur est encore et toujours vivant (moi je le suis en tout cas^^) et que la suite continuera à te plaire._**_

* * *

_

11. Questions

La sonnette retentit bruyamment, annonçant l'arrivée du visiteur attendu. Puis ce fut à nouveau le silence. Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit des coups secs frappés à une porte.

-« Monsieur ? » s'enquit poliment une voix plaisante, probablement celle d'un membre du personnel « Le Monsieur que vous attendiez est arrivé. Je le fais entrer chez vous ? »

-« Faites, je vous en prie. » vint la réponse, tout aussi aimable.

Dans la pièce d'à coté, Joey retint son souffle. Il allait enfin savoir ! Il allait enfin découvrir l'identité de ce mystérieux visiteur ; de celui à qui il devait tous ces ennuis… Car oui, il en était persuadé, la personne qui allait entrer était celle qui avait commandité l'élimination de sa dernière « cible ». Sinon en quoi la conversation aurait pu l'intéresser ?

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans un léger grincement.

-« Bienvenue Monsieur Kaiba. Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance. »

'…_Kaiba ?!? Seto Kaiba ?!?! Ce Seto Kaiba ?!?!? Mais…'_

-« Moi de même. » Répondit froidement une voix que Joey connaissait bien. Non, son esprit ne lui avait pas joué de tours. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer cette…apparition.

'_Commen__t fait ce crétin pour toujours se retrouver à l'endroit exacte où il ne devrait _pas_ se trouver !! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je finisse par le rencontrer sur ma route !?! Il le fait exprès où quoi ?!?!' _En cet instant précis, si Joey n'avait pas eu plusieurs canons dirigés droit vers sa boîte crânienne, il aurait plus que probablement déboulé dans la pièce pour expliquer à un certain PDG sa manière de penser …et de faire plein d'autres choses aussi. Sérieusement, comment était-il possible pour un être humain d'être aussi exaspérant…

'_Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler pourquoi je ne l'ai pas assassiné quand j'en avais encore l'occasion ?' _s'interrogea-t-il. Il ne trouva pas de réponse satisfaisante.

En plus du « comment », une autre question titillait sauvagement sa curiosité. Qu'était-il venu faire ici ? Qu'espérait-il y trouver, à part bien sûr une mort rapide et violente ? Avec beaucoup d'efforts, il se força à mettre de coté ses ruminations acerbes pour prêter attention à la suite de la conversation.

Dans la pièce principale, le ton ne montait pas d'un pouce et on continuait à s'échanger des politesses, comme lors d'une conversation entre vieux amis distingués (enfin, pour ne pas changer, Kaiba était quand même le moins poli des deux…)

-« Comment allez vous ? Votre voyage ne vous à pas trop fatigué j'espère ? »

-« Pas du tout. »

-« Vous prendrez bien quelque chose à boire ? »

-« Non merci. Je suis assez pressé et j'aimerais en avoir terminé le plus rapidement possible si ça ne vous ennuie pas. » le ton insistant de sa voix faisait bien comprendre qu'effectivement, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre mais qu'à vrai dire, l'idée d'ennuyer son hôte ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça… Celui-ci sembla cependant comprendre cet empressement et continua, toujours aussi cordial.

-« Mais bien sûr, c'est tout naturel. Je suppose que votre situation n'est pas des plus enviables en ce moment… »

Kaiba ne prit même pas la peine d'acquiescer, laissant son interlocuteur poursuivre.

-« J'aimerais toutefois vous poser une question. Comment avez-vous fait pour remonter jusqu'à nous ? Et aussi rapidement ? J'avoue avoir été assez étonné en apprenant votre appel sollicitant une entrevue… »

-« Le plus simplement du monde. Je me suis juste demandé lequel de mes très chers amis désirait le plus ma mort. Ça a nécessité quelques recherches… assez courtes finalement... Il y à certaines personnes qui viennent plus facilement à l'esprit, et tout le monde n'a pas les moyens de faire appel à vous. En tout cas, ce cher Siegfried c'est montré vraiment très coopératif. Il m'a gentiment et presque immédiatement renseigné votre numéro…»

-« C'était donc ça… Et puis-je vous demander le but de votre visite ? »

-« Je pense que c'est assez évident. Je veux l'interruption du contrat me concernant. Avoir une armée de tueurs à gage à mes trousses à tendance à m'handicaper dans mon travail. »

L'homme en face de Kaiba poussa un long soupire et prit un air profondément navré.

-« Vous devez comprendre que ce que vous me demandez est impossible. Nos contrats sont par nature irrésiliables. C'est un des fondements de notre organisation interne. Sans cela plus personne ne prendrait le risque de s'adresser à nous et nous perdrions toute crédibilité. Imaginez vous un peu conclure un marché tout en sachant qu'à n'importe quel moment un tiers puisse intervenir et interrompre cet accord sans même que vous en soyez mis au courant ! Ce n'est pas dans ces conditions que s'établissent des relations de confiance…»

-« C'est que j'ai avec moi plusieurs arguments qui pourraient vous faire changer d'avis… » avança Kaiba, visiblement très sûr de lui.

-« Si c'est d'argent que vous parlez, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir l'accepter. Comme je vous l'ai déjà expliquer… »

-« Pas seulement ! J'ai avec moi un papier certifiant que cet arrangement ne se fera pas sans le consentement éclairé de Siegfried. Il a lui-même signé ce document où il explique renoncer à la poursuite de l'exécution du contrat. Mais regardez par vous-même. »

Le grand patron se saisit de la feuille qui lui était présentée et commença à lire avec la plus grande attention. Le texte était direct et on ne peut plus clair. Siegfried y écrivait que, de sa propre initiative, il souhaitait l'annulation de sa demande d'assassinat, et ce le plus rapidement possible. Le document était authentique, il n'y avait pas de doute, et la signature à la fin de la lettre était la même que celle qu'il avait déjà pu observer sur le contrat précédemment conclu.

-« … Alors comme ça il est d'accord… Il n'a pas été trop difficile à convaincre ? »

-« Il suffit d'avoir les bons arguments. Et donc ? »

-« Hé bien…je dois avouer que ce n'est pas courant comme démarche… »

-« Bien sûr, je conçois le dérangement que tout ceci doit engendrer et je m'engage à vous dédommager largement ! »

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-« Mmmmh… C'est la première fois que nous sommes confrontés à une situation pareille… » Il marqua une pose et fixa Kaiba dans les yeux, lui adressant soudain un grand sourire. « Mais je ne vois aucune raison de refuser. Après tout, le deal semble arranger tout le monde ! »

C'était fait, la « grosse » pilule venait d'être avalée. Kaiba pouvait commencer à se détendre. Enfin, commencer seulement, car tout n'était pas encore terminé…

-« Bien, à présent vous prendrez bien la peine de vous asseoir et de partager un verre avec moi ! »

-« Non. Je… » C'était maintenant au tour du PDG d'hésiter.

-« Oui ? Y a-t-il autre chose ? »

-« C'est… C'est-à-dire… » Ça ne servait à rien de tourner autours du pot, il le savait. « La personne qui était chargée de mon exécution… »

-« Ah Joey ? Vous étiez partis ensemble si mes renseignements sont exacts. »

-« Disons que…les choses sont un peu plus compliquées. Nous avons eu quelques différents…et nous avons pris des chemins divergents. »

-« Ça je dois avouer que je m'en doutais quelque part… »

-« Je me demandais si vous saviez ce qu'il est devenu. Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerais beaucoup réglé avec lui ! »

-« Il peut se vanter de nous avoir créé pas mal de soucis ! Mais à l'heure actuelle je peux dire que le cas Joey Wheeler est un problème réglé. »

Tout à coup, la maison fut plongée dans un étrange silence. Kaiba s'était instantanément arrêté de respirer et pris un moment avant de poser la question dont il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse.

-« Il est…mort… ? »

-« Non, pas pour l'instant. Actuellement il est maintenu dans un endroit que je suis l'un des seuls à connaître. Par contre vous comprendrez qu'après un comportement pareil, il n'échappera pas tôt au tard à sa sanction. Quoique vous ayez à régler, je suis désolé mais- »

-« Non ! »

-« Comment ça « Non » » ?

-« Je veux dire… J'ai un marché à vous proposer. »

-« Concernant Joey ? »

-« Oui. Je voudrais que… Qu'il ne soit pas exécuté. »

L'autre passa quelques instants à l'observer comme une bête curieuse. Il venait de déployer une telle énergie pour marchander un accord ; il arrivait à s'en tirer de façon inespérée… Et voilà qu'il prenait bêtement le risque de tout faire raté.

-« …Et que proposez-vous ? »

-« Vous le libérez et moi je vous paye. Une somme fixe que je m'engage à verser tous les ans. Comme ça vous aurez tout intérêt à ce qu'il reste vivant et j'aurai une garantie que vous ne viendrez pas inopinément pour finir le travail. »

-« Combien ? »

-« Ce que vous voudrez. »

-« Pendant combien de temps ? »

-« À vie. »

-« …Ça à le mérite d'être clair... Et pourquoi ? »

-« Pourquoi quoi ? »

-« Pourquoi je devrais accepter ? C'est risqué de lâcher ainsi un de mes hommes dans la nature… »

-« Je pense que vous pouvez faire une exception, vu ce que ça va vous rapporter. De plus il n'est pas exactement en position de faire des vagues. »

Durant une ou deux minutes, le chef fit semblant de se perdre dans ses pensées sans savoir quoi choisir. Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision.

-« Marché conclu ! »

-« Je suis ravi de l'apprendre ! » fit Kaiba, parvenant habilement à cacher un certain soulagement derrière son célèbre sourire satisfait.

La suite se passa très vite. Après quelques mises aux points et quelques documents signés, le PDG était reparti, s'enfonçant dans la nuit.

.

À peine la porte s'était elle refermée derrière lui que l'agitation repris dans la demeure.

-« Vous pouvez le ramener ici. » lança une voix ferme et puissante en direction de la pièce adjacente.

Joey se retrouva donc une nouvelle fois conduit dans la pièce principale, toujours accompagné du même nombre de revolvers. Mais en ce moment précis, il ne s'en préoccupait que très modérément. La conversation l'avait laissé perplexe. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son nom soit cité, et encore moins à ce qu'un accord pareil soit conclu. Que pouvait-il bien passer par la tête de Kaiba. Ce crétin semblait prendre un malin plaisir à claquer toutes les portes qui s'ouvraient devant lui, au risque de se retrouver dans une voie sans issues. Pourquoi ?

Tout ceci était confusément étrange et étrangement confus… Joey avait encore du mal à réaliser la situation.

-« Alors… » se risqua-t-il à demander « …C'est fini ? On… Aucun de nous ne se fera tuer ? »

-« Si. Je suis désolé, mais vous aller mourir tous les deux aujourd'hui. »

-« Mais… »

-« Tu le sais pourtant Joey. Ce qui nous caractérise, c'est la prudence. Nous ne faisons pas d'exceptions ni d'entorses à nos règles. Jamais. Ci cela s'ébruitait, ce serait ouvrir la porte à toutes les dérives. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'accepter quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, crois bien que je le regrette. L'offre de ce Kaiba était vraiment…alléchante ! »

-« Ce.. » s'étrangla le blond _'Ce n'est pas possible…'_

-« Enfin, au moins tu partiras sur une pensée positive. Il doit vraiment tenir à toi finalement, pour proposer un marché pareil. C'est dommage…vous ne vous reverrez plus jamais… » passant en un éclair de l'affliction au commandement, il continua, désignant deux des gardes du corps entourant Joey « Vous deux, suivez l'homme qui vient de sortir et éliminez le. Ensuite, vous reviendrez me faire votre rapport. Et dépêchez-vous, nous vous attendons… »

* * *

**Voila, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser (pasequeu c'est frustrant l'incertitudeTTT-TTT).**

**Pour le scénario, ça a peut-être un peu l'air de nimporte quoi...mais c'était prévu, et je sais ce que je vais...normalement...plus ou moins... Bref! Pour siegfried, je lui accorde pas une très grande importance, c'est vrai (en fait j'en reparlerai quasimment plus...). J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus... A vrai dire, je n'ai même décidé que tout récemment que ce serait lui le "commenditaire" (en même temps, j'avais pas trop le choix, il me fallais un concurrent riche...et ma soeur m'aurait tuée si j'avais pris Pégasus^^) et je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder très longtemps là-dessus...**

**Bon, au prochain chapitre (et dans pas trop longtemps) j'espère (je me demande combien de fois j'ai écrit "j'espère" sur cette pageXD)!**


	12. Obscurité

**Me revoilà enfin !!! Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi lente. Surtout qu'en plus le chapitre est minusculeT-T (et j'ai vraiment eu des problèmes pour l'écrire, j'espère que ça ce verra pas trop.**

**Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, y à eu les exams, les fêtes, les exams, les fêtes d'après les exams (celle qu'y faut faire avant d'avoir les résultats^^!!!).**

**Bon ben bonne lecture et n'oublier pas de laisser des com's**

**chut :_ comme d'habitude: merci beaucoup! Tes commentaires me font toujours chaud au coeur:) Bon j'espère que tu es encore là après tout ce temps (désolée...oui je me répète...). Pour les Mokie et Sérénity, on n' en reparlera qu'un peu plus tard (encore un peu de patience aussi pour la scène d'amour^^). Enfin, comme d'habitude encore j'espère que ça te plaira;)

* * *

_**

12. Obscurité

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Joey tellement vite qu'il était incapable de saisir une seule pensée cohérente. Les deux tueurs venaient de quitter la pièce et lui restait là, les yeux vides tournés vers la porte. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça, c'était impossible. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ! Il devait faire quelque chose ! Il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire !!

-« Finalement, ce cher Kaiba n'aura pas pris le temps de boire un verre avec moi… » constata tristement le grand patron, tout en se dirigeant vers le bar « Mais toi Joey, tu prendras bien quelque chose avant que… enfin, tu prendra bien un dernier verre ? »

-« Pourquoi pas… » répondit-il distraitement. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose.

-« Une envie particulière ? »

-« Pas spécialement… » Il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si il avait quelque chose à perdre. « N'importe quoi, du moment que c'est alcoolisé ! »

-« Va pour un Whisky alors ! » décréta l'autre avec entrain avant de verser deux verres et d'en tendre un au blond « Tiens. »

Mais Joey n'avait pas soif. Il en profita plutôt pour envoyer une bonne giclée de liquide à la figure du plus proche de ses gardes. Celui-ci étouffa un cri et ne pu que fermer les yeux, aveuglé et momentanément hors d'état de nuire. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Joey saisit à pleines mains le revolver du deuxième homme et, sous les yeux impuissants du boss qui regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir cru nécessaire de se munir d'une arme, commença un combat acharné dont le vainqueur en ressortirait possesseur.

Le vainqueur, ce fut Joey. Sans perdre une seconde, il couru vers la porte et se rua dehors.

* * *

Il devait faire vite. Kaiba avait certainement eu le temps de se faire descendre au moins cinq fois. Il couru à perdre haleine le long d'un chemin à la destination incertaine pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Finalement, émergeant des ténèbres nocturnes, il les vit. Les deux hommes, leurs armes sorties, suivaient toujours à une distance inconfortable le PDG qui semblait indemne. Pour l'instant tout du moins…

Joey évalua rapidement la situation. La meilleure solution était encore de prendre les hommes un par un, en commençant par celui qui fermait la marche. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que l'autre ne se retournerait pas inopinément et surprenne la manœuvre en pleine exécution.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il se rapprocha du tueur et, arrivé à une distance correcte, il l'attrapa par derrière en collant sa main sur sa bouche, prévenant ainsi tout cri de surprise et tout appel de renfort. Il entrepris ensuite de le mettre K.O. d'un coup de cross sur la tête.

Mais ce ne fut pas si facile. L'autre n'était pas disposé à se laisser faire et se débattit de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de l'étreinte du blond. Il parvient même à dégager sa bouche pendant quelques secondes. Mais cela lui suffit. Juste avant de se faire finalement assommer, il émit une sorte de grognement sourd et puissant, parfaitement inintelligible mais suffisant pour attirer l'attention de son complice.

C'était très mauvais. L'homme se retourna instantanément et, une fois la surprise passée, son premier reflex fut de pointer son arme droit dans le dos PDG.

-« KAIBA ! ATTENTION !! »

Mais Kaiba eu à peine le temps de se retourner. Plus vite qu'il ne s'en serait cru capable, Joey dégaina son revolver et fit feu en direction du tueur, l'atteignant au bras et faisant sauter l'arme de ses mains.

Trop tard. Il avait déjà tiré.

Lentement, très lentement, Joey regarda Kaiba tomber et disparaître de son champ de vision. A partir de ce moment, tout devient noir. Plus rien n'existait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Aucune image, aucun son, aucune pensée ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il n'y avait plus que lui et cette distance qui le séparait de l'endroit ou Kaiba s'était effondré.

Et soudain cette distance disparut… Sans savoir comment il y était arrivé, il était là.

-« …Kaiba ! »

Il était vivant. Du sang coulait au niveau du haut de son bras ou de son épaule. Mais il était vivant.

-« Je vais bien. » fit-il, même si ça ne semblait pas être tout à fait exact « Alors arrête de crier. C'est déjà assez pénible comme ça ! »

_Crié ?_ Il avait crié ?

-« Tu es sûre que- »

-« Je t'ai dit que OUI ! »

Brusquement, un coup de feu retentit. Le tireur avait récupéré son arme et tentait de s'en servir. Heureusement pour Joey et Kaiba, il semblait beaucoup moins habile de la main gauche. Il était néanmoins préférable de partir.

-« Tu peux marcher ? »

-« Je ne marche pas avec mon épaule ! »

-« On y va alors ! » décréta Joey. Il n'était pas d'humeur à relever l'ironie. Il aida Kaiba à se mettre sur ses pieds et ils partirent en quête du véhicule le plus proche, ce qui ne fut pas une sinécure dans le coin obscure et désert. Dès qu'ils atteignirent une voiture, il fit sauter la vitre d'une balle et ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Cette fois, il n'y eu pas de débats pour savoir qui conduirait. L'engin démarra pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement et le plus loin possible.

-« C'est ma voiture. »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« C'est ma voiture. T'avais pas besoin d'exploser la vitre.»

-« Je… _Désolé, _vraiment _désolé _! »

A vrai dire, Joey se demandait bien de quoi il aurait du être désolé. Désolé d'avoir fait au plus vite pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir vivants ? Désolé de n'avoir pensé à rien d'autre qu'à ouvrir la portière ? Désolé de ne pas s'être interrogé sur l'identité du propriétaire de la voiture ni sur son éventuel désaccord par rapport au traitement infligé à son véhicule ? Non, il ne l'était absolument pas !

Par contre, ce qu'il regrettait vraiment c'était de ne pas avoir pu empêcher Kaiba de se faire tiré dessus.

* * *

**Voilà. Pas trop pourri j'espère ? Ouais, promis la suite devrait venir beaucoup plus vite (et sera plus long!) alors courrage (avec deux "r" pour en avoir plus!!!)^^. Et pour répondre à votre question que vous ne vous étiez pas posée : Pourquoi du Whisky? Parce que j'écrivais avec la chatte (que j'apelle Whisky) à coté de moi!!  
**

**Bon en tout cas, on avance. Finalement dans cette histoire de tueur à gage, y en à un qui c'est fait tiré dessus. Chapitre 12. il était temps! Oh, et d'après ma soeur, Si Kaiba dit " Je vais bien", c'est qu'il voulait ajouter:  
**

******"J'ai pas besoin de sang pour vivre !"**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


	13. Chocs

**Coucou, me revoilà avec le chapitre 13 ( houlàlà!!! non, je rigole, je suis pas supersticieuse:P). Comme promis, j'ai fait des efforts : ça m'a mis moins longtemps que la dernière fois (seulement 20 jours...hourra!!) et ce chapitre est pas mal plus long que le dernier (sérieux, je crois que c'est mon plus long chapitre ! Trop fière !!). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos com's;)**

**chut: _Ouf, tu me rassures, j'avais peur d'avoir perdu ma plus fidèle lectrice^^ En tout cas félicitation pour ton nouvel ordi ! Et comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ( il m'a bien aider à accélérer le rythme !):)_**

**Yatsu': _Raaaaah, t'as pas honte ? Tu sais dans quel état ça me met de voir que j'ai un com'! Et tout ça...pour ça!!! Tu n'es pas une très gentille petite soeur!! Enfin, à part ça, merci d'avoir finalement commenté ma fic !_**

* * *

13. Chocs 

Ça allait finir par devenir une sorte de routine. La même fuite en voiture, le même genre de motel minable et miteux, la même impression de se retrouver paumés au milieu de nulle part… Mais où auraient-ils pu aller d'autre ?

Ils se retrouvaient encore une fois seuls dans une chambre sordide. Lors de leur arrivée, on leur avait directement proposé une chambre double, et aucun des deux n'avait pris la peine de protester. Etre ensemble dans la même pièce, ne pas avoir à perdre l'autre de vue avait quelque chose de…rassurant. Ils avaient beau ne pas se l'expliquer et ne pas l'admettre, mais c'était mieux comme ça quelque part.

Cette chambre n'était pas une copie conforme de la dernière qu'ils avaient occupée. Ils disposaient ici de deux lits distincts et la pièce, bien que plus petite, était cependant moins sale et moins odorante, ce qui était un progrès non-négligeable.

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Kaiba se dirigea vers le lit le plus proche pour aller s'y asseoir tandis que Joey resta planté au beau milieu de la pièce. Il observa quelques instants le PDG. Il n'avait pas émit un son de tout le trajet ; il avait même réussit à masquer toute trace de sa blessure pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons à la réception du motel. Mais il n'avait pas l'air au top de sa forme. Et ce n'était pas terminé…

-« Je reviens. » lança Joey avant de s'aventurer dans la salle de bain. Il fut très étonné d'y trouver ce qu'il était venu y chercher. Au dessus de l'évier, une minuscule armoire contenait le strict minimum du matériel de premier secours –ce qui, dans un endroit pareil, était loin d'être gagné d'avance. Il s'en saisit et revint dans la pièce principale.

Kaiba n'avait pas bougé.

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« Pour ton épaule. » fit Joey en s'asseyant à sa gauche.

La réaction fut immédiate. D'un brusque écart vers la droite, il s'éloigna du blond.

-« Allez Kaiba ! Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça, ça va s'infecter ! »

-« Et pourquoi est-ce que de toutes les personnes peuplant cette terre ce serait toi, Wheeler, qui devrait y toucher ? »

-« Ben t'as pas trop le choix en fait, il n'y a que toi et moi ici… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais, ça faisait partie de l'entraînement. » Tout en parlant, Joey entrepris une manœuvre d'approche du PDG. « Enfin pour être exact on apprenait plutôt à faire ce genre de choses sur nous-mêmes, mais je suppose que ça ne doit pas être tellement différent sur quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, tu dois avoir à peu près la même anatomie que les autres êtres humains… »

-« Je suppose, oui… »

-« Alors…je peux ? »

Kaiba poussa un profond soupir et se contenta de présenter son épaule et de ne plus ça voulait dire oui.

Joey commença par enlever doucement les différentes couches de tissus qui avaient été superposées pour compresser la plaie et arrêter le saignement.

-« Merde ! C'est pas joli ! » La peau était salement amochée, mais la balle semblait ne pas avoir pénétré trop profond et ne pas avoir fait de dommages complètement irréparables.

-« Kaiba je… » Tôt ou tard il faudrait bien y passer. « Je vais devoir retirer la balle… »

-« Vas-y. » Au plus vite c'était fait, au plus vite c'était fini.

-« Oui je…j'y vais ! » Joey était bien obligé d'avouer que la théorie avait l'air beaucoup plus simple que la pratique. Mais il fallait bien se lancer. C'était maintenant.

Après avoir désinfecté la lame d'un petit couteau, il l'introduisit dans la plaie et entrepris de déloger la balle. Ce n'était pas facile. Elle était coincée et refusait de bouger.

Soudain, Joey fut interrompu. Une sensation d'élancement foudroyante envahit sa propre épaule sans qu'il comprenne quel en était la cause. De douleur et de surprise, il se redressa et recula d'un même mouvement, le couteau émergeant de la blessure sans avoir pu en extraire le projectile. Que c'était-il passé ?

-« Wouah ! Kaiba que… »

Kaiba n'avait pas dit un mot, pas émit un gémissement de toute l'opération. Mais il avait eu un réflexe qu'il n'avait pas pu réprimer. Sans réfléchir, il avait attrapé quelque chose pour le serrer à s'en faire exploser les phalanges. Et ce qu'il avait attrapé, c'était Joey.

-« Crétin ! Si tu as mal, dis le ! »

En temps normal, Kaiba aurait lancé une réplique cinglante et bien choisie après s'être fait traité de crétin. Pas ce jour là ; il était trop occupé à reprendre son souffle. Joey attendit quelques instants avant d'en revenir à l'inévitable.

-« Je… Désolé…ce…ce n'est pas fini… Je…je te promet de faire vite ! …Ça va aller ? »

-« Oui ! Vas-y ! » Il retira lentement sa main qui était restée posée sur l'épaule du blond. Il n'aurait qu'à serrer les poings, tout bêtement…

-« Non ! » Joey avait arrêté la main du PDG. « Je veux dire… Tu peux la laisser. C'est juste… Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout ! Mais c'est ok ! »

Kaiba n'avait pas la tête à commencer un débat. Ni à réfléchir. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il en avait besoin d'une certaine manière.

Joey repartit à l'assaut de la balle, cette fois avec plus de succès. Bientôt, elle fut « éjectée » du trou et termina sa course sur le plancher. Il ne restait plus qu'à nettoyer et panser la plaie.

Puis le silence envahi à nouveau les lieux. Aucun des deux ne semblait enclin à entamer la conservation. C'était comme s'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils restèrent simplement assis côte à côte durant plusieurs minutes. La situation devenait pesante et Joey décida d'y mettre un terme.

-« C'est con, on aurait dû s'arrêter quelque part pour se prendre à bouffer ! » Oui, c'était idiot, mais au moins ça avait le mérite de combler ce grand vide frigorifiant. « Enfin je veux dire… Tu dois avoir perdu du sang et tout… Et ça aurait été mieux de… Ça aurait été mieux si on avait… »

-« Je n'ai pas faim. » La réponse était sèche et sans appel. Il décida de ne pas pousser le sujet plus loin. Lui non plus n'aurait rien pu avaler.

-« Et sinon, ton bras, comment ça va ? » Question idiote. Il s'était fait tiré dessus ; comment était-il censé aller ? « Je veux dire…étant donné les circonstances… » Il savait qu'il valait mieux s'arrêter de parler. « C'était une merde cette balle ! » Au cas ou Kaiba ne s'en serait pas rendu compte… « Enfin au moins elle n'a pas pété l'os… Et puis c'est mieux que ce soit la gauche que la droite… » N'importe quoi. « Heu…je veux dire… Ça aurait été mieux si tu n'avais pas été touché du tout bien sûr !!! » Joey en était au stade où il se serait bien donné des baffes. « Je… »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? » Le monologue du blond semblait laisser Kaiba parfaitement indifférent.

-« Où ça ? »

-« Tu m'as très bien compris ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ce soir ? »

-« Je… Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Depuis quand je dois te rendre des comptes ?! »

-« Tu avais un plan, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais venu avec un plan totalement minable qui n'avait aucune chance de réussite ! »

-« J… »

-« Et quoi ? C'est ton chef que tu voulais abattre. En abattant la tête on déstabilise l'édifice, c'est ça ? »

-« Ce n'est pas aussi… »

-« _C'est _aussi simple Joey ! Tu t'es pointé avec un plan totalement minable et tu _as_ échoué ! »

-« Je… Tu… »

-« C'est ton patron lui-même qui me l'as dit ! Tu t'es fait prendre ; ils ont « réglé » ton cas ! Tu as essayé quelque chose de stupide, encore plus stupide que ce que tu fais d'habitude, et tu as échoué ! »

-« Ah oui ! Parce que toi tu as fait beaucoup mieux sans doute ? » rugit le blond, hors de lui « C'est clair que tu t'en es vachement mieux tiré !! Moi au moins j'ai réussi à me barrer ! »

-« En fait, oui. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je pense avoir fait beaucoup mieux. »

Joey s'étrangla presque après la dernière phrase de Kaiba. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-il garder un ton si calme et sûr de lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il était énervant !!!

Le sourire de Kaiba ne fit que s'agrandir tandis qu'il sortait de sous sa chemise un objet petit et noir que le blond n'arrivait pas à identifier.

-« Le secret, Joey, c'est de toujours avoir un plan de secours. »

-« Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Tu vas voir. » Sur ce, il posa l'appareil sur le lit, entre eux et appuya sur ce qui devait être un bouton. L'engin se mit en marche et peu à peu Joey compris de quoi il s'agissait.

D'abord, il entendit des bruits de pas sur du gravier, puis une porte qui s'ouvre et une voix accueillante se chargeant des politesses de bienvenues et affirmant que « nous » étions impatiemment attendu.

Et finalement…

'_**« Bienvenue Monsieur Kaiba. Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance. »'**_

-« Mais c'est… »

'_**« Moi de même. »'**_

-« Exactement. Toute mon entrevue avec ton patron en haute qualité audio. »

La conversation se poursuivait à l'identique de ce qu'avait entendu Joey depuis la pièce adjacente. Le son n'était pas très fort mais tout était parfaitement enregistré. Tout sauf le passage concernant le marché à propos de « l'homme chargé de l'exécution » qu'un étrange grésillement empêchait de comprendre complètement.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? »

-« M'en servir comme preuve. »

-« Kaiba, la police ne fera rien. Ils ne se frottent pas à ses gens là… »

-« C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas les remettre à la police. Je vais envoyer le fichier à différentes agences de presse. Ils vont se jeter sur un scoop pareil. Sous la pression de l'opinion publique, la police sera bien obligée de se remuer. » Le PDG marqua une pause, assez satisfait de son effet, avant de poursuivre. « Bien sûr ils ne sont pas obligés de disposer de la totalité de l'enregistrement. Il y a certaines parties dont ils n'ont pas besoins, comme celles où il est question de toi. Ou comme… » Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kaiba à cette pensée. « Ou comme celle ou est cité le nom de mon cher ami Siegfried, ainsi que cette sympathique conversation que j'ai eue avec lui avant-hier. Elle pourra m'être bien utiles dans mes affaires… Je suis sûr que Siegfried se montrera beaucoup plus conciliant à l'avenir ! »

-« Tu peux être vraiment effrayant Kaiba. Tu le sais ça ? »

-« Merci beaucoup Wheeler ! »

-« …Ce n'était pas exactement un…compliment… Mais bon si tu le prends comme ç- »

Il stoppa net au milieu de sa phrase. Un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Un bruit qu'il reconnaissait bien. Il n'y avait plus fait attention mais l'enregistrement ne s'était pas achevé avec la fin de l'entrevue. Deux détonations presque simultanées venaient de retentir. Il se rappelait de ce moment. Ce moment où il avait cru…

La suite lui gela le sang dans les veines. C'était sa voix. Hurlant encore et encore le nom de Kaiba. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Avec tellement de puissance et de…désespoir.

'_Je vais bien. Alors arrête de crier.'_ Alors il avait crié ? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Les hurlements semblaient ne pas avoir de fin. C'était un enfer d'écouter ça. Joey se leva et avant que Kaiba ait pu dire ou faire quoi que se soit, il éteignit l'appareil d'un geste et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Non, les jours passaient mais ne se ressemblaient pas. Ils allaient de mal en pire.

* * *

Tout était calme. Il avait attendu assez longtemps. Kaiba devait dormir à présent. En tout cas aucune lumière, aucun bruit, aucun souffle ne s'échappait de la chambre.

Joey aussi c'était finalement calmé. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et il y avait une chose qu'il était forcé d'admettre : il tenait à Kaiba. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Ce soir, dans cette allée, la seule pensée de l'avoir perdu lui avait fait perdre toute notion d'espace et de temps et l'avait poussé à agir de façon complètement irraisonnée.

Ça ne faisait que le conforté dans ses plans. Il devait partir.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et scruta l'obscurité de la pièce. Pas un mouvement, juste la pénombre suffocante et immobile. La voie était libre.

Encore une fois, la chambre qu'ils occupaient se situait au premier étage, ce qui lui offrait l'avantage certain de pouvoir sortir par la fenêtre sans aucune difficulté.

Sans un bruit, il se dirigea vers la vitre qu'il ouvrit tout en douceur. Il posa son pied droit sur l'appui de fenêtre et s'apprêta à se hisser sur ses bras. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelque chose qui agrippa sa manche et le tira vers l'arrière.

.

'_Merde !'_

_._

-« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais me faire avoir une deuxième fois, Wheeler ? »

Il avait pourtant fais très attention, été le plus discret possible pour ne pas le réveiller… Efforts inutiles, apparemment Kaiba ne dormait absolument pas. Toujours assis sur son lit placé à coté de la fenêtre, il le fixait de ses yeux bleus perçants l'obscurité ambiante.

-« Et on peut savoir où tu vas ? »

-« Lâche moi Kaiba ! Il faut que je parte ! »

-« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ? »

-« Je… Je dois régler certaines choses ! » Tout en parlant, il essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'autre, mais en vain. Celui-ci tenait bon.

-« Quel genre de choses ? »

-« Le genre qui ne te regarde pas ! Je dois finir certains trucs que j'ai commencés… Je dois… Il faut que je… Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire… »

-« Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire ? Foncer droit vers l'ennemi dans l'espoir de l'affaiblir ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! On a un plan ! Ce serait dangereux et stupide ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

-« Aussi bizarre que ça puisse te paraître je n'ai aucune envie que tu te fasses tuer ! »

Joey était pris au dépourvu. C'était la chose la plus gentille que Kaiba lui ait jamais dit. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il riait jaune ; ça ne changeait absolument rien.

-« Je dois… »

-« Non ! » La voix s'était adoucie et continua, presque dans un murmure « Reste… »

C'en était trop. Joey baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de Kaiba.

-« Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'ai pas le choix ! Je _dois_ partir ! »

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer lorsqu'il aperçu des larmes se former dans les yeux du blond que celui-ci s'empressa de fermer.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Si… Si je reste, on est mort. Si je reste, ils nous retrouvent. »

-« Comment ? On a fait attention à ne pas laisser de traces ! On devrait avoir du répit avant qu'ils ne retrouvent notre piste… »

-« Non. Ils…ils peuvent me suivre…toujours… »

-« Comment ? Explique moi ! »

Joey n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de répondre. Mais il en avait ou trop dit, ou pas assez. Hésitant, il leva sa main libre pour la poser à l'arrière de son cou.

-« C'est ici, quelque part. je sais pas exactement où… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ils… Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup perdre leurs hommes. Alors, ils s'arrangent pour que ça n'arrive pas. Ils nous la font mettre directement à notre arrivée, comme ça, ils savent toujours où on est. C'est pas super précis et ça leur prend un certain temps de nous localiser mais… » La phrase resta suspendue dans le vide. Il ne savait pas comment la finir. « On le sait dès le premier jour. Quant on rentre chez eux, c'est pour toujours. »

-« De quoi tu…parles ? »

-« La puce. »

Voilà, c'était sorti, il avait fini par parler de cette saloperie de gadget électronique incrusté sous sa peau.

-« Oui, tu peux le dire. Tu en meurs d'envie. Marqué. Juste comme un chien. »

Kaiba ne dit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il relâcha peu à peu l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur la manche de Joey, puis, très lentement, il monta sa main en direction de la nuque du blond. Ses doigts frôlèrent la peau, courrant un instant le long du cou avant de s'immobiliser.

-« Joey. Je vais te faire une promesse. » fit-il finalement. Sa voix était basse mais ferme. « Je te promets qu'une fois que tout ça sera terminé, on te fera opérer, et on retirera cette merde de ton corps ! »

Tout ça avait l'air tellement…irréel. Joey en arrivait à se demander si c'était réellement en train de se produire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester là, debout devant Kaiba, le corps toujours parcouru du frisson provoqué par le contact inattendu. D'un coté, il n'avait qu'une envie : partir en courant le plus vite et le plus loin possible. D'un autre, il se sentait totalement incapable de bouger, comme si son cerveau avait été mis hors service par ces yeux bleus, brûlants d'un mélange de colère, de détermination et de quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à définir.C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua aussi qu'ils étaient proches…très proches…trop proches !

-« J… Donc tu vois, il faut que je parte ! » décréta-t-il soudain en se dégageant et en se retournant brusquement vers la fenêtre.

-« Très bien. Je viens avec toi. » annonça Kaia qui se leva d'un mouvement souple.

-« Hein !? »

-« Je ne peux rien faire ici et au plus vite j'aurai accès à mon ordinateur, au plus vite je pourrai envoyer ce fichier et au plus vite ce sera terminé. En plus j'ai besoin de toi pour faire le chauffeur. J'y arriverais bien tout seul mais ça me prendrait plus de temps… » continua-t-il en s'approchant à son tour de la fenêtre.

Il avait pris sa décision, il ne changerait plus d'avis. Ça ne valait pas la peine de discuter.

-« Heu… Si on part tout les deux, on pourrait peut-être passer par la porte et par les escaliers… Ce serait peut-être plus- »

-« Et puis quoi encore ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais passer par l'entrée et payer pour avoir passer une partie de la nuit dans un endroit aussi pourri ? C'est eux qui devraient me payer pour chaque minute passée ici !! Moi, j'ai déja donné !! »

-« ...Comme tu veux. »

-« Tiens, tant qu'on y est, essaye aussi de nous choisir une voiture moins minable que d'habitude ! »

Joey leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, c'était bien Kaiba !

-« Bien sûr, votre majesté… »

* * *

_**Et maintenant, la question du jour :**_

**Cette fic' devient-elle vraiment trop tirée par les cheveux ?**

**a) Oui, mais c'est pas grave on l'aime bien quand même !**

**b) Oui, franchement, c'était déjà grave mais là on dépasse toutes les limites !**

**c) Non, mais je dois vous signaler un abus régulier de substances hallucinogènes et **

**hypnotiques !**

**Bref sérieux, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je la fait pas un peu trop drama ? J'espère que bous trouvez pas, que ça va, que c'est cohérent et que ça vous plaît !!**

**A la prochaine !**


	14. Retours

**Yup, me voilà de retour. Bon d'accord, j'ai pas été hyper vite, mais j'ai déjà été plus lentement non? hein? pas vrai? Bref, bonne lecture!!!**

**chut: _réponse C...intéressant! Je comprends maintenant comme tu arrives à suivre cette histoire depuis le débutXD! Merci beaucoup pour ton com' (sérieux, tu vas finir par me faire rougir^^)! J'espère que tu as eu de bonnes vacances toi aussi! Oh, et puis si jamais il te vient encore des idées ou des suggestions pour la suite, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part (normalement je sais plus ou moins ou je vais mais..._****plus ou moins ça reste plus ou moins...et puis c'est toujours intéressant!!). Enfin voilà, à la prochaine;)!**

**sokadens: _yeah, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux reviewers:) En tout cas merci (je suis contente que tu trouves ça cohérent, J'essaye vraiment de l'être et de le rester dans cette histoire mais parfois j'ai un peu des doutes...). Pour qu'ils s'embrassent, encore un peu de patience (oui je sais, je suis mauvaise, je devrais arrêter de torturer mes lecteurs comme ça^^), normalement, si tout ce passe bien (c'est à dire si j'arrive à suivre le truc bizzaroide que j'appelle "plan" mais qui est un peu flou et flexible) ça devrait arriver dans le chapitre suivant!_**

* * *

14. Retours

Ils arrivèrent au domaine des Kaiba en début d'après-midi. Ils prirent soin de dissimuler la voiture « empruntée » dans le garage avant pénétrer dans la demeure. Pour Joey, la situation avait quelque chose d'étrange. Quand il avait quitté cet endroit la dernière foi, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il y remettrait les pieds. Certainement pas par l'entrée principale, en plein jour, et avec le propriétaire pour lui ouvrir la porte.

Tout était silencieux, comme abandonné. Ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur, leurs pas résonnants bruyamment à travers le hall immense. Malgré l'apparente quiétude des lieux, Joey restait sur ses gardes, juste au cas où un comité d'accueil leur aurait été réservé. Mais il n'y avait personne. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant finalement. Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'ils auraient eu l'imprudence ou la nécessité de revenir ?

-« Et maintenant ? » interrogea Joey.

-« Suis-moi. »

D'un pas décidé, Kaiba les guida vers l'escalier. Arrivés au premier étage, il prit le couloire de droite pour finir par entrer dans la deuxième pièce sur sa gauche, suivit de près par le blond.

-« C'est quoi ? »

-« Mon bureau. »

Joey aurait pu s'en douter au vu de l'imposant bureau trônant effectivement au centre des lieux. Le PDG se dirigea directement vers celui-ci, s'assit dans le siège placé derrière et alluma l'ordinateur posé entre plusieurs piles de documents parfaitement ordonnés.

-« Tu peux t'asseoir. » fit-il à l'adresse de Joey qui n'avait pas bougé du pas de la porte. Il répondit à l'invitation et alla prendre place dans la chaise la plus proche.

Pendant quelques instants, il observa en silence Kaiba s'activer derrière son clavier. Il avait beau n'utiliser que sa main droite, il tapait à une vitesse impressionnante. Même avec ses deux mains et au meilleur de sa forme, Joey n'aurait jamais pu rivaliser.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ? » finit-il par demander. Il commençait à trouver le temps long…

-« Je suis en train de créer le dossier que je vais envoyer. Je ne peux pas me contenter d'envoyer simplement l'enregistrement tel quel. Je dois d'abord supprimer quelques passages dont ils n'auront absolument pas besoin –comme les moments où nos noms sont cités… Et puis je dois rassembler les différentes informations que j'avais déjà réunies, sélectionner les plus pertinentes et les ajouter au fichier. »

-« Attends une minute ! » intervint Joey « Tu veux dire… Tu avais déjà fait des recherches sur l'organisation…et tu t'es quand même rendu à cette villa pour proposer ce marché ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas directement envoyé ce que tu avais à la presse ? »

-« Ça n'aurait probablement servit à rien. Tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, c'est des renseignements sur des lieux ou personnes plus ou moins louches, mais rien ne permettait de prouver de façon claire l'existence d'une quelconque activité illégale et il y a fort à parier que ça n'aurait pas été suffisant. Je dois avouer que je n'ait jamais connu personne d'aussi doué dans l'art de passer inaperçu…»

-« Mouais, ils ont toujours été très forts pour ça… » marmonna Joey.

-« J'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus parlant, de plus…explicite… Cet enregistrement est exactement ce qu'il me fallait. » conclu Kaiba, terminant sa phrase par un sourire satisfait. Ce sourire s'effaça alors qu'il hésitait à poursuivre. « Et puis… Et puis pour être franc, à l'époque j'espérais vraiment que ce…cet arrangement serait accepté. A l'époque, ça semblait être la solution la moins risquée… »

Si joey avait eu envie de parler, il aurait probablement demandé à Kaiba en quoi foncer en toute connaissance de cause dans le repaire de l'ennemi pouvait être « moins risqué » de quelque manière que se soit. Mais Joey n'avait pas envie de parler. Il resta silencieux et se contenta de méditer sur l'expression utilisée à deux reprises par le PDG. « A l'époque. » Ces évènements étaient tout récents et pourtant, c'est vrai qu'ils avaient déjà l'air si lointains…

-« Enfin, j'ai été bien obligé de me rendre à l'évidence : ce sont des crétins ! » décréta soudain Kaiba d'un ton catégorique.

-« Hein ?! »

-« Tu peux me croire, des propositions comme celle que je leur aie faite, je n'en fais pas souvent. Sinon la KaibaCorp aurait fait faillite depuis longtemps ! C'était une occasion à saisir, et ils n'ont pas su en profiter. Ce qui prouve, entre autres choses, qu'ils n'ont absolument pas le sens des affaires ! »

-« Peut-être… » Joey poussa un profond soupire. « Peut-être que c'est simplement que ce ne sont pas le même genre d'affaires… »

Kaiba s'arrêta de taper, ses doigts s'immobilisants quelques centimètres au dessus de son clavier. Il leva les yeux et fixa du regard le blond en face de lui. Il semblait ailleurs, perdu dans des souvenirs…pas particulièrement agréables ! Il y avait une question qu'il avait envie de lui poser depuis un moment maintenant, même s'il n'était pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée…

-« Joey, comment… Comment t'es-tu retrouvé embarqué là-dedans ? » Voilà c'était sorti. Finalement ça avait été facile ; les mots avaient quittés sa bouche avant qu'il ne le réalise.

Il ne s'attendait pas pour autant à recevoir une réponse. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand Joey resta muet. En fait, il s'était même imaginé recevoir un cinglant « C'est pas tes oignons ! » ou encore un « De quoi je me mêle, Kaiba ?! » en retour. Au fond de lui, il aurait préféré ce genre de réplique brûlante à ce silence de glace.

-« Tu n'es pas forcé de répondre… C'était juste pour- »

-« Non, ça va ! » coupa Joey, à la grande stupéfaction de Kaiba. « C'est pas comme si… C'est pas comme si c'était un secret ou un truc du genre ! » Il lui fallu tout de même quelques secondes avant de trouver l'énergie de continuer. « En fait ça c'est passé le plus simplement du monde. C'était…pour l'argent. » Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres à ces mots. « On avait besoin d'argentet mon père avait entendu parler –je ne sais pas comment d'ailleurs, et je n'aie jamais tenu à le savoir– de_ eux_. Il avait entendu qu'ils organisaient un genre de…de formation. C'était eux qui organisaient la formation mais on ne devait rien leur donner. En fait c'était même eux qui payaient pour nous apprendre… Et crois-moi, ils payaient bien ! Comme ça c'était plus…encourageant…»

-« Quand ? Quand est-ce que tu- »

-« Oh ça fait longtemps. Je saurais plus dire exactement mais… En même temps c'est normal, ils ont besoin qu'on soit jeunes pour intégrer rapidement leurs techniques. C'est un entraînement rude, tout le monde ne réussit pas et on a intérêt à s'accrocher… En tout cas quand on passe sur le terrain, on est vraiment efficaces ! Au début j'ai essayé de me persuader que ça ne durerait qu'un moment, qu'il finirait par en avoir assez et que ça s'arrêterait… Pourtant je l'aie toujours su. On ne les quitte pas comme ça ; ils n'acceptent aucune sorte de désertion. Certains finissent par s'y faire... Moi je n'ai jamais pu. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une plainte, c'était plutôt un constat. Un constat amer et désabusé que Joey avait débité imperturbablement d'un ton monocorde.

Kaiba l'avait écouté, du début à la fin, mais il ne trouvait rien à dire. Qu'est-on censé dire à quelqu'un qui vient de vous sortir un truc pareil ? Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose. Il aurait voulu trouver un moyen de calmer cette colère qui lui rongeait les entrailles chaque fois que Joey évoquait son passé. Il aurait voulu se lever, se diriger vers le blond et puis… Et puis quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-« Tu as vraiment une mine affreuse. » déclara-t-il finalement.

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ? »

-« Je… Je vais bien ! »

-« Vas dormir. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour terminer. »

-« Mais je…je ne peux pas ! Et si- »

-« On est arrivés il y a une demi-heure. Même s'ils nous pistent, on devrait avoir de la marge. Je ferai attention aux bruits suspects. Je te réveillerai, ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant va dormir ! »

-« Ça va, ça va j'y vais ! » consenti Joey à contrecoeur. Il devait cependant admettre qu'il n'était pas vraiment en état de poursuivre l'affrontement. « Et où est-ce que je peux… »

-« Vas au deuxième. Tu n'as qu'as ouvrir les portes et prendre n'importe laquelle des chambres d'ami. Ou alors… » Il fixa soudain le blond. « Ou alors tu n'as qu'à prendre ma chambre si tu préfères… »

-« Hein !?! »

-« Oui, au moins tu connais déjà le chemin. Et puis tu semblais te l'être bien appropriée la dernière fois. »

-« Ta… Tu es sûr ? » Joey avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Kaiba venait-il vraiment de lui proposer à _lui_ d'utiliser _sa_ chambre ?!?!?

-« Oui, vas-y. De toute façon il n'est pas question que je m'en serve tant qu'elle sera dans cet état. »

-« Ah oui, d'accord ! Tu m'as fait peur pendant une seconde ! » fit-il en se levant. Evidemment, il avait failli oublier l'état déplorable dans lequel ils avaient laissé la pièce après leur « vol plané » dans les bosquets. Sinon, ça aurait été bizarre…

Il s'avança vers la porte et s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau quand la voix de Kaiba le coupa dans son élan.

-« Joey attends ! » Il était visiblement mal à l'aise et ne savait pas trop bien comment amener la suite. Pourtant, il était déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout. « Merci. »

Là Joey était complètement perdu. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à entendre un mot pareil échapper un jour des lèvres de Seto Kaiba. En fait, il était même quasiment persuadé qu'il était physiquement impossible pour le PDG de les prononcer. Du moins pas sans se brûler atrocement la langue au passage !

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

-« Pour…tout…ce que tu as fais…depuis le début. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

-« …Kaiba, je ne sais pas quel genre de drogues tu prends en ce moment, mas tu devrais probablement arrêter. Ça ne te réussit vraiment pas ! »

* * *

**Voilà! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Ça vous semble pas trop OOC? Dites-moi!**

**Pour la dernière phrase je dois avouer que je me suis inspirer d'une phrase de "Little Kuriboh" dans "Yu-Gi-Oh the abriged series". Franchement, c'est une parodie géniale, monumentale, magistrale, indescriptible de magnificence... Bref, là dedans Kaiba à des petits problèmes d'hallucinations et il se dit qu'il devrait vraiment arrêter avec la drogue...**

**Une autre qui devrait arrêter avec la drogue, c'est yatsu'... Ça lui aurait évité de sorti des trucs pareils (enfin, elle elle vous dira que c'est du à un état de pétage d'après stage...):**

_**-« Et maintenant ? » **__**interrogea Joey.**____**(Septicé)**_

_**-« Suis-moi. »**____**(Je vais te montrer ma septicémie…)**_**.****..oui, elle voulait vraiment qu'il ait une septicémie!**

**Yup Yup!**


	15. Vide

**Salut me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je comptais le publier hier vu qu'il était fini, mais j'avais pas le coeur à ça. J'ai appris que la ponette d'une amie (enfin, elle était pas la proprio mais elle dépensait son temps, son énergie et même souvent son argent pour s'en occuper) allait être "endormie" et ça m'a sapé le moral, surtout que j'ai pas pu rester avec elle jusqu'au bout. Je sais que ça ne vous concerne pas et que ça n'a aucun rapport avec mon histoire mais bon voilà, ça vient d'arrivé et je suis un peu sous le coup. Elle était âgée mais c'était une brave ponette, voilà!**

**chut: _Boh, on peut pas tout connaître, y pas de raison de te frapper^^(moi non plus je connaitrais pas si ma soeur avais pas une fois trouvé ça sur Youtube...je sais pas comment elle est tombée dessus d'ailleursO.o)! Pour ce qui est du yaoi, oui à mon avis ça doit être une sorte de drogue...mais bon c'est sympa, c'est pas cher, et ça ne cause pas de dommages permanents au cerveau (je crois?), alors autant en profiter;p! Bref, comme toujours merci pour ton com' et bonne lecture:)!!_**

**sokadens: _Merci, tu me rassure ! Je trouve que sans leurs "sales caractères" leur relation serait moins... intéressante^^ et donc j'essaye de faire le truc correctement , alors ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! En tout cas n'hésite pas à continuer de me dire ce que tu en penses et à me le dire si un moment quelque chose te paraît bizarre... Mais j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre et...bonne lecture^^!_**

**_

* * *

_**

15. Vide

Joey n'avait eu aucun problème à retrouver la chambre de Kaiba. Une fois à l'intérieur il pu mesurer l'étendue des dégâts infligés à la pièce lors de leur dernier passage. Rien n'avait bougé depuis leur départ. Le sol était jonché de débris de vase, de fenêtres brisées et de quelques autres objets explosés ou renversés. Pourtant, malgré ce chaos ambiant, il éprouvait encore cette sensation étrange de sérénité déjà expérimentée lors de sa précédente visite.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et se laissa bercer par le bruit régulier et monotone des doigts de kaiba pressant inlassablement les touches de son clavier. La chambre avait beau se situer un étage plus haut, la calme impressionnant qui enveloppait la résidence lui permettait de l'entendre distinctement. D'ailleurs, il devait avouer que ce bruit n'avait rien de désagréable… Oui, il l'aurait probablement trouvé agacent en temps normal, mais en cet instant précis, il se sentait trop fatigué pour ça. En fait, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait rester étendu ainsi et ne rien faire d'autre qu'écouter ce son pendant des heures. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait quelque chose de mieux à faire après tout… S'enfonçant peu à peu dans le matelas, il se laissa aller à cette agréable contemplation jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se détendre, jusqu'à ce que…

.

Jusqu'à ce que le bruit s'arrête.

.

Il se redressa d'un bond. Pourquoi le bruit s'était-il arrêté ?

Peut-être que Kaiba avait fini son travail ? _Sûrement_ que Kaiba avait fini son travail ! Pourquoi aurait-il arrêté de taper, autrement ?

Mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de monter les escaliers pour venir le prévenir ? Pourquoi ce silence de mort continuait-il à remplir la maison ?

Il devait savoir !

Il se leva et sortit le plus silencieusement possible, sans même savoir pourquoi il prenait de telles précautions. Il descendit l'escalier dont chaque marche grinça horriblement sous son poids et atteignit finalement la porte du bureau.

Elle était fermée. Pourtant, Joey était certain de l'avoir laissée ouverte.

Il retient son souffle et l'ouvrit d'un coup.

-« Kaiba ? »

Kaiba n'était pas là. La pièce était vide.

-« Kaiba ? » continua-t-il en s'avançant lentement « Kaiba, tu est là ? »

Aucune réponse. Le bureau restait désespérément désert et silencieux. Seul l'ordinateur toujours allumé au centre de la pièce attestait de la présence récente de quelqu'un dans cet endroit.

-« Kaiba merde ! C'est pas drôle ! Ramène-toi tout de suite !! »

Joey commença à scruter les moindres recoins, alluma toutes les lumières, vérifia les verrous de la fenêtre… En vain.

'_Non, non, non, non, non !'_ Ça ne se pouvait pas ! Il devait bien être quelque par !

La panique commençait à le gagner. Il refit une dernière fois le tour de la pièce avant de retourner dans le couloir. Là, il entreprit d'ouvrir une à une les portes qui se succédaient, espérant chaque fois que le PDG apparaîtrait derrière. Mais ça n'arrivait jamais et il continuait d'essayer, ses gestes devenant de plus en plus frénétiques, enfonçant à présent à moitié ces maudites portes qui semblaient ne jamais finir ! Il avait chaud, il n'en pouvait plus, il était à bout…et tout à coup…

-« _Joey !_ »

Oui, c'était lui ! C'était sa voix ! Mais où était-il ?

-« _Joey !_ »

Il l'entendait, il en était sûr. Sa voix résonnait dans toute la maison. Pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas ?

-« _JOEY, MERDE !_ »

Les derniers mots s'accompagnèrent d'une légère pression sur son épaule droite. C'est à ce moment qu'il compris. C'est à ce moment qu'il revint à la réalité.

Par reflex, il se projeta en avant, poussant un cri étouffé. Il pris deux ou trois profondes inspirations avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux.

'_Un cauchemar… C'était juste un cauchemar !'_ Il aurait du s'en douter. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, comment aurait-il pu rêver d'autre chose ? Seulement c'était…si réaliste.

-« Bon, maintenant que t'es réveillé, tu pourrais peut-être me lâcher ? »

-« Je quoi ? » Joey fini par reprendre ses esprits…et mesurer toute l'horreur de la situation. Sans trop savoir comment il en était arrivé là, il se retrouvait assis sur le lit, les deux bras passés autours de la taille de Kaiba. « Oups, désolé ! » fit-il, tout en s'empressant de relâcher son étreinte. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à travers la pièce, son regard tomba sur la fenêtre, où le soleil était déjà bien proche de l'horizon… « Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? »

-« Six heures. »

-« Quoi !!! C'est pas possible ! » Tout à l'heure n'était peut-être qu'un cauchemar, mais le cauchemar n'allait pas tarder à devenir réalité s'il ne sortait pas très vite d'ici. A vrai dire, c'était un miracle qu'ils ne soient pas encore arrivés après un délai pareil. « Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir ? Il faut que je parte ! Ils vont venir ! Ils vont… »

-« Franchement, je crois que pour l'instant, ils ont autre chose à faire… »

Kaiba ouvrit sa table de nuit et en sortit une télécommande qu'il pointa en direction du mur opposé. Aussitôt un pan de mur coulissa, faisant apparaître un magnifique écran géant. Celui-ci s'alluma et des images apparurent peu à peu.

D'après ce que Joey pouvait voir, il s'agissait d'un journal parlé ou d'une émission de reportage quelconque. Une présentatrice en tailleur beige sur-mesure s'excitait sur son micro comme si elle tenait le scoop de l'année –mais c'était peut-être le cas ?

'**« …opération magistrale de la police qui a réussi ici un coup de filet inespéré ! Retrouvons tout de suite notre correspondant sur place. »'**

L'image changeait alors pour présenter aux téléspectateurs une rue, ou plus particulièrement un grand bâtiment en arrière plan. Un bâtiment qui n'était pas inconnu de Joey…

'**« Oui Karol. »'** commença un homme en costume gris **'« Je suis ici en direct de ce qui semblait servir de siège social à cette société criminelle. Un bâtiment semblable à tous les bâtiments, devant lequel les habitants de ce quartier passaient tous les jours. Ils pensaient longer un autre de ces innombrables immeubles à bureaux et continuaient leur chemin, sans connaître le bonheur de leur insouciance… Comment aurait-ils pu se douter que ici, à quelques mètres à peine de chez eux, c'est de vie et de mort qu'il était question ! Nous avons réussi à approcher un des policiers responsable de l'arrestation massive de ce jour mémorable et en exclusivité pour notre journal… ****»'**

L'homme en gris, toujours aussi enjoué, fut bientôt rejoint à l'écran par un policier à l'uniforme impeccable et à l'air un peu ahuri. Un jeu de questions-réponses animé s'en suivit, mais Joey n'écoutait déjà plus. Il s'était rapproché de l'écran et avait posé ses deux mains dessus, comme pour attraper l'image et l'empêcher de disparaître. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-« C'est… Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

-« Oui. » confirma Kaiba, catégorique.

-« Je... Ils… » Le cerveau de Joey devait s'être subitement changé en un amas de coton. Les informations y pénétraient, s'y enfonçaient, et semblaient s'y perdre irrémédiablement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Cette histoire d'entreprise de nettoyage a fait…disons beaucoup de bruit. La police a donc décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de calmer les choses et de passer à l'action –bien sûr dans leur version ils étaient depuis longtemps sur la trace de cette puissante organisation et n'attendaient que le moment opportun pour lancer l'offensive ! Très peu d'hommes ont pu leur échapper. Le haut de la pyramide –y compris le patron– a déjà été arrêté. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment préparés à ce genre de revirement… »

-« Alors… » Joey n'était pas certain de bien comprendre la situation. Ou plutôt il avait peur que ce qu'il croyait avoir compris ne soit pas la réalité. « Alors ça veut dire…que je suis libre ? …que…que c'est fini ? »

-« Oui Joey, c'est fini. » Kaiba savait qu'il faudrait encore quelques temps avant que les choses se calment, qu'il leur faudrait encore être prudents et rester discrets en attendant que la police finisse sont travail… Mais aujourd'hui, ils pouvaient dire qu'ils s'en étaient sortis. Qu'il en était sorti.

Il ne pu réprimer un sourire en observant le blond fixer la TV d'un air incrédule, les yeux tellement proches de l'écran qu'il ne devait pas distinguer la moindre image. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça, qu'il n'avait pas vu aussi…vivant…

Un bruit de sonnerie tira le PDG de ses réflexions et provoqua un bond d'un mètre de haut chez Joey, visiblement toujours un peu sur les nerfs...

-« C'est rien ! » assura Kaiba « C'est juste mon téléphone. »

La respiration encore haletante, Joey le regarda sortir l'objet de sa poche et le porter à son oreille. En fouillant dans ses souvenirs, il se rappela vaguement avoir entendu parler de ce GSM spécial, connu uniquement de Mokuba qui en possédait un semblable…

.

Se demandant ce que pouvait vouloir son frère, Kaiba décrocha et eu tout juste le temps d'éloigner l'appareil de son tympan avant que celui-ci n'explose.

_-« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE MERDIER!?! » _hurla la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

-« Mokuba ! » Il était stupéfait. Ce genre de comportement ne correspondait tellement pas à son jeune frère. « Surveille ton langage ! »

_-« Je surveille rien du tout !! Et tu n'es absolument pas en position de me donner des leçons ! Maintenant réponds à ma question : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ?! »_

-« De quoi tu- »

_-« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle Seto! Tu crois qu'il suffit de partir à l'étranger pour être complètement coupé du Japon ? Je te signale que cet hôtel fournit une connexion Internet illimitée et je sais me servir d'un ordinateur ! »_

-« Comment est-ce que tu as- »

_-« Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Tu te fais tiré dessus dans ce putain d'aéroport, tu nous embarques moi et Sérénity dans le premier avion au beau milieu de la nuit avant de disparaître de la circulation__ et puis, tout d'un coup, quelques jours plus tard, toute la presse ne parle plus que d'une mystérieuse organisation de tueurs que la police s'empresse d'aller combattre ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il y avait une seule chance que je ne fasse pas le lien ? »_

-« Non…je suppose que non… »

_-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je veux dire… Je suis ton frère !! Tu aurais quand même pu me mettre au courant ! »_

-« Je… Je ne voulais pa- » Avant que Kaiba n'aie eu une chance de terminer sa phrase, le téléphone lui était violemment arraché des mains.

Même s'il n'avait entendu qu'une partie plutôt lacunaire de la conversation, Joey avait très bien compris ce dont il s'agissait. Et il fallait qu'il sache !

-« Mokuba ? »

_-« Joey ? »_

-« Oui c'est moi ! Mokuba, Sérénity est près de toi ? Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle a entendu ? Est-ce qu'elle sait ? »

_-« Non. »_ La voix de Mokuba s'était faite plus grave, plus posée. _« Elle va très bien, mais elle ne sait rien__. Je ne lui aie rien dit. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à appeler, j'ai du trouver un prétexte valable pour m'éloigner de la chambre. J'ai pensé…que si tu avais quelque chose à lui dire tu préfèrerais le faire toi-même… »_

-« Merci Mokuba. » fit Joey en poussant un soupir de soulagement « Surtout ne lui dis rien ! Elle ne doit rien savoir ! »

_-« Joey…tu étais dedans n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça qu'elle est impliquée ? »_ Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ils savaient tous les deux de quoi il était question.

-« Oui. »

_-« Ecoute, je ne sais pas exactement quelle est la situation, mais il faut que tu lui parles, elle a besoin de réponses. Elle est vraiment inquiète…et c'est horrible de rester dans le doute, je sais de quoi je parle ! »_

-« Non ! Elle ne doit rien savoir. Crois moi, c'est mieux comme ça ! Dis-lui que je vais bien, que tu m'as parlé et que tout va bien, ne rentre pas dans les détails. S'il te plait… »

_-« Très bien. » _consenti Mokuba après une légère hésitation_ « Je suppose que ce sera plus facile de vous expliquer quand vous vous retrouverez face-à-face. …Bon, je vais devoir y allez maintenant. Salue Seto pour moi… A la prochaine ! »_

-« A la prochaine et encore merci. »

Joey referma le portable. Il était soulagé. Au moins un point positif !

Il se retourna vers Kaiba et se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il pouvait vraiment lancer des regards effrayants !

-« Je suis désolé pour le téléphone. C'est juste que j'avais besoin de… »

En cet instant précis, le PGD n'en avait vraiment rien à faire de son téléphone.

-« Combien de temps tu crois pouvoir continuer ce jeu là ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Combien de temps tu crois que tu va pouvoir le cacher ? »

-« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! » Joey n'était pas d'humeur, ce n'était pas le moment de le chercher. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? »

-« Je ne sais pas moi! Au hasard : lui dire la vérité ? »

-« Oh oui, c'est ça ! Comme si c'était aussi simple !! »

-« Ce n'est pas simple, mais c'est ta sœur, elle- »

-« JUSTEMENT !! C'est ma sœur !! Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'image que je veux qu'elle ait de son grand frère ?! Un meurtrier !?! »

-« C'est faux Joey ! Tu n'es pas- »

-« _C'est_ _vrai Kaiba_ !! _C'est_ ce que je suis !! J'ai _tué_ des gens ! _Beaucoup_ de gens ! Ils sont morts _à cause de moi _! J'ai pointé mon arme sur eux, je les ai eu dans mon viseur et j'ai tiré ! Je ne leur ai pas laissé une chance !! Je _suis_ un assassin !! »

Là, Kaiba en avait marre. Vraiment marre. Tout d'abord de se faire couper la parole –ce qui avait tendance à arriver un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci– et ensuite d'entendre le blond débiter des trucs pareils. Il fonça droit sur Joey, l'obligeant à reculer et le plaqua dos au mur. La rage était évidente dans ses yeux.

-« Est-ce que tu as jamais voulu tuer quelqu'un ? As-tu jamais éprouvé le moindre plaisir ou la moindre satisfaction en exécutant tes missions ? As-tu même jamais demandé à faire ce travail pourri ? »

-« Non… »

-« N'aurais-tu pas donné n'importe quoi pour tout arrêter ? Pour te barrer et ne plus jamais entendre parler de tout ça ? »

-« Si mais… »

-« Merde Joey ! Tu ne vois pas ce qu'ils font ? Ce n'est pas toi qui décidais de ces morts, ils ne faisaient que se servir de toi pour accomplir le sale boulot ! Que ce soit par toi ou par un autre, ils s'arrangeaient pour que le travail soit fait. Tous ces gens étaient condamnés, exactement comme j'étais supposé mourir, parce qu'_ils_ l'avaient décidé ! » Aucune réaction. Les mots semblaient glisser sur Joey sans jamais l'atteindre. « Tu ne vois pas qu'ils vous faisaient un lavage de cerveau ? Ils voulaient faire de vous des machines obéissantes et sans état d'âme ! Mais ils ont échoué !! Tu n'es jamais devenu ce qu'ils voulaient !!»

Toujours le même silence. Kaiba ne savait plus quoi faire pour capté l'attention du blond qui se contentait de se tenir immobile devant lui, les yeux rivés au planché.

-« Joey, regarde-moi. » fit-il en plaçant doucement une main sous son menton pour l'obliger à lever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu n'es pas un meurtrier. »

C'était une phrase toute simple… Pourtant, Joey n'aurait trouvé aucun mot capable de décrire le raz-de-marée qu'elle provoquait dans ses entrailles.

Il ne bougea pas. Il ne dit rien. Il resta simplement là, à fixer Kaiba, le regard plongé dans ces yeux bleus, magnifiques et fascinants.

Et puis, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se rapprocha très lentement de ces yeux étrangement attirants, réduisant peu à peu la distance séparant leurs deux visages à un espace minuscule, tellement minuscule qu'il en devenait insupportable. Il combla cet espace.

C'est à cet instant que le temps s'arrêta. Ou du moins, c'est l'impression qu'eu Joey. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour comprendre la situation.

Oui, il embrassait Seto Kaiba. Et, encore plus étrange, Seto Kaiba l'embrassait aussi.

Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ce moment ? Il n'en avait aucune idée ! D'ailleurs, ça n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui importait c'était qu'ils étaient là, suspendus dans le vide, leurs lèvres scellées par un sort invisible qui semblait indestructible…

'_Non'_ D'un mouvement brusque, Joey brisa le contact et s'écarta autant que possible, se heurtant une nouvelle fois au mur derrière lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais !?! Arrête ça tout de suite ! » lança-t-il, le souffle court.

-« Qu'est-ce que _je_ fais ?! » s'indigna Kaiba « La question devrait plutôt être-»

-« Oui, toi ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû… Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver !! »

Bousculant sans ménagements le PDG, Joey se dégagea et se rua vers la sortie…pour être presque immédiatement retenu par quelque chose –ou plutôt quelqu'un– agrippé à sa manche.

-« Attends ! »

-« Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner ! » cria-il en le repoussant violemment.

Déséquilibré, Kaiba tenta de se rattraper au meuble le plus proche. Malheureusement, les réflexes ne tiennent pas toujours compte des situations concrètes et exceptionnelles de la vie.

'_Merde, mauvais bras.' _eu-t-il le temps de penser avant de sentir un élancement dans son épaule et de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol.

-« Je… » Joey aurai vraiment voulu faire demi-tour, revenir sur ses pas, mais… « Je suis désolé ! »

-« Joey ! Attends ! » C'était trop tard, il avait déjà disparu. Kaiba se remit sur ses pieds et partit à la poursuite du blond, seulement il devait avouer qu'il était très, très rapide. Le temps qu'il arrive sur le palier, il était déjà en bas des escaliers. Il le suivit à bonne distance, perdant du terrain à chaque foulée malgré tous ses efforts et fini par arriver dans le garage juste à temps pour voir une voiture démarrer en trombe et s'engager sur l'allé principale. « Reviens ici tout de suite !! »

Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça !

'_Pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt !'_

Dans la panique, Kaiba se rappela qu'il y avait d'autres voitures dans le garage. Il attrapa les clefs et se mit au volant de la plus proche…pour se rendre compte que les pneus étaient plats. Ou plutôt que _quelqu'un_ les avait crevés. De façon surprenante, il en était de même pour l'autre véhicule. C'était ça qu'il devait appeler…efficace!

Maintenant il était bloqué.

-« Je te hais Joey Wheeler !! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !! »

* * *

**Voilà! Tadadaaaa, ils se sont finalement embrassés (chapitre 15...ouais y z'en ont mis du temps^^)! Ok c'était court, c'était pas détaillé et ça a été vite fini... Mais ils l'ont fait!!!**

**Oh, et le coup du rêve au début, je le sais que ça a déjà été utilisé des tonnes de fois...mais j'ai pas pu résister;) ...et puis j'avais besoin d'un genre d'interlude pour expliquer qu'y s'était passé quelques heures...et voilà quoi !**

**Pour Mokuba, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu grossier dans ce chapitre, mais bon il était pas content et puis...vous n'avez qu'à mettre ça sur le compte de la crise d'adolescence comme dirait l'autre (ce n'est que le début Seto, accroche-toi!!!)! Et tant que je parle de Mokuba, j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas que j'utilise "Mokuba" et pas "Makuba". J'ai commencé l'histoire en l'appelant comme ça, sans réfléchir et maintenant je ne me voyais pas changer son nom en plein milieu... Enfin si ça vous dérange dites le moi !**

**Comme vous le voyez, on arrive tout doucement à la fin... N'hésitez pas à me donner vos com' et vos suggestion, et à la prochaine !!!**


	16. Impatience

**Salu les gars, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Vous avez remarqué, J'arrive presque à tenir une vitesse de croisière régulière ces temps-ci. Un nouveau chapitre tous les 20-22jours!!(Bon d'accord, c'est encore vachement lent, mais je suis en progrès, non ?)**

**sokadens: _Encore merci pour ta review:) Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu ! (pour le baiser, je l'aurais bien fait avant mais il leur fallait une bonne occasion...ça m'a presque tué d'attendreT.T) Rembourser Kaiba ? Oui, il va en avoir pour un moment...mais il peut peut-être trouver un moyen de marchander...(oh, je suis mauvaise là^^!) Et si il va arriver quelque chose à Joey...ben...le mieux c'est encore que je te laisse lire^^ Bonne lecture !!!_**

**sasuga: _Yeah, un cri de folle hystérique, je suis trop fièreT.T (sérieux, c'est trop, tu va me faire rougir^^)! En tout cas merci pour ta review !! Je suis heureuse que ça t'aie plus et j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire autant !!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

16. Impatience

Kaiba était en colère. Une colère noire et implacable qui faisait trembler tout son corps de rage. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Mais c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il ne parvenait pratiquement plus à réfléchir…

'_Joey…' _

Comment avait-il pu ?! Comment avait-il eu le culot de partir comme ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il pouvait se tirer, tout simplement, et le laisser sur place ?!? Mais surtout, comment pouvait-on être aussi stupide !?! Ce départ pourri, c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire prendre !! Que se soit par la police, qui pouvait très bien être à sa poursuite, ou pire, par un de ses ex-collègues toujours en liberté ! Bien sûr, ici ils n'auraient pas été complètement à l'abri…mais au moins ils les auraient entendus arriver, et ils auraient pu se préparer ! Vu que le nombre d'assaillants aurait probablement été réduit, ils auraient pu s'en sortir ! …Et pour ce qui était des policiers, il aurait pu s'en charger. Il leur aurait expliqué… Ils se seraient arrangés… En tout cas il ne les aurait jamais laissé l'emmener !!

Il devait le retrouver.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont s'y prendre. Il enrageait. C'était comme s'il était le seul à n'avoir aucun moyen de retrouver le blond. Pourtant il devait faire vite…

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Si, il avait un moyen !

Il revint sur ses pas à toute allure, courant à travers les couloirs et escaladant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour finalement arriver dans sa chambre. Il balaya la pièce du regard et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Oui, il était là ! Le téléphone que Joey lui avait arraché gisait sur le sol, ayant probablement glissé de ses mains quand il…quand ils… Bref ! Il s'en saisit et enfonça aussitôt les touches, ses doits tremblants tellement qu'il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à composer le numéro qui lui était pourtant si familier.

_-« Seto ? »_

_-_« MOKUBA ! » rugit-il sans retenue « PASSE-MOI SERENITY ! MAINTENANT !!! »

Celui-ci s'exécuta immédiatement. Il avait compris au ton de son frère que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter… Bientôt, une voix féminine se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_-« Allô ? Monsieur Kaiba ? »_

-« SERENITY ! OU JE PEUX TROUVER JOEY ? »

_-« Qu… Quoi ? »_ La jeune fille était abasourdie et pas trop certaine d'avoir bien compris la question. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cet homme qui hurlait de façon quasiment hystérique dans le combiné puisse être le même individu calme et glacial qu'elle avait découvert devant sa porte quelques jours plus tôt.

-« Joey ! » répéta Kaiba, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se contenir afin d'être aussi compréhensible que possible. « Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? »

_-« Je pensait…qu'il était avec vous… Mokuba m'a dit-»_

-« Oui, il était. » Les explications seraient pour plus tard, il devait aller droit au but. « Réfléchit bien. Où Joey pourrait-il aller si il avait des problèmes ? »

_-« Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne le vois pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, et quand on se parle, il n'aborde pas trop ce genre de sujets… Ce n'est pas le genre de truc qui vient dans la conversation… En tout cas il n'a jamais mentionné un endroit particulier… Alors, je suppose que s'il voulait s'isoler ou se reposer ben…il irait simplement chez lui. Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai compris, notre père est souvent absent, alors il aurait la paix… Monsieur Kaiba, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»_

Chez lui. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant ? C'était tellement évident ! Kaiba n'avait décidément pas l'habitude d'avoir un cerveau si peu coopératif… Il se rendit également compte avec une sorte d'amertume qu'il ne connaissait même pas l'adresse du blond.

-« Et où est-ce qu'il habite ? »

-« Au 742 Evergreen Terrasse. C'est au 2e étage. Le…le nom est écrit sur- »

Il avait raccroché. Immédiatement son pouce s'agita à nouveau sur le clavier, composant un nouveau numéro. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un piste, mais il fallait la tenter, et pour ça, il avait besoin d'un moyen de transport (essayer un peu de changer une roue avec un bras, vous verrez comment c'est facile !).

Après avoir contacté trois agences de taxi différentes, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Une chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude et qui lui était particulièrement insupportable : attendre !

* * *

Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, une voiture fit son apparition dans l'allée et alla s'arrêter en face de l'entrée principale. Immédiatement, Kaiba, qui attendait sur le perron, fonça droit vers elle.

Le chauffeur, un homme brun à la moustache épaisse, ouvrit la portière pour venir à sa rencontre tout en jetant des regards impressionnés au décor qui l'entourait.

-« Hé ben ! Chouette baraque ! On va où ? »

-« Félicitations, vous êtes arrivé le premier. Mais « on » ne va nul part. Et où je vais ne vous regarde absolument pas. »

-« Comment ça je-Hééééééé ! » se plaignit le pauvre homme, violemment tiré de sa voiture par un Kaiba pressé de prendre sa place derrière le volant « C'est _moi_ le chauffeur quand même ! »

-« Malheureusement vous n'atteindriez jamais la vitesse que je souhaite. » déclara-t-il en sortant de sa poche un bout de papier blanc. « Cela suffira ? »

-« De quoi ? » fit l'autre en attrapant le chèque qui lui était tendu. Dès qu'il eu jeté un oeil au nombre de zéros qui s'y alignaient il vira au blanc très très pâle.

-« Je suppose que ça veux dire oui ! »

-« C… Co… Comment je sais que c'est pas un chèque en blanc moi ? » parvient-il à articuler.

-« Vous voyez la maison derrière ? Elle est à moi. »

Kaiba fit mine de partir lorsque le conducteur attrapa la portière.

-« Attendez ! Je fais quoi moi ici ? »

-« Comptez les nuages ! Et quand vos collègues arriveront, dites leur que c'est trop tard et qu'ils auraient dû arriver plus tôt ! » Là-dessus, la voiture démarra et s'éloigna à toute allure.

* * *

Sans jamais ralentir, Kaiba enchaînait les rues qui le séparaient de son but. Il lui aurait été impossible de compter le nombre de feux qu'il avait brûlés ou celui de piétons qu'il avait failli écraser. A chaque tournant les pneus dérapaient dangereusement sous l'effet de la vitesse dans un horrible crissement sonore. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

La seule chose qui importait, c'était de retrouver Joey. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Il n'y avait pas d'autre option envisageable. La dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue ne pouvait pas être la dernière conversation qu'ils auraient jamais. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer vivre sans plus jamais le revoir. Rien que l'idée lui donnait la nausée.

Oui, il avait peur. Cette peur panique qu'il avait déjà expérimentée en lisant cette foutue lettre ou en se réveillant seul ce matin-là dans le motel. Il était littéralement mort de trouille. Il l'aurait dénié s'il l'avait pu, mais il était bien trop stressé pour faire preuve de mauvaise foi. C'était comme une pression qui comprimait ses poumons et il savait qu'il ne recommencerait à respirer que quand il serait à nouveau avec Joey.

Il ne pouvait pas arriver trop tard. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. Joey ne pouvait pas…

Il appuya su l'accélérateur.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et il faisait noir dans l'appartement. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça d'ailleurs. Il n'y avait dans la pièce aucun beau mobilier à éclairer et une magnifique couche de poussière recouvrait totalement le sol ainsi que les quelques objets qui s'y trouvaient.

Joey était assis contre le mur du fond, immobile. Il contemplait ce qui avait été autrefois un salon et n'était plus aujourd'hui qu'une salle vide. Apparemment son père n'avait pas accepté la baisse brutale de train de vie occasionnée par la « démission » inopinée de son fils et il avait décidé que les meubles feraient un excellent revenu de substitution –momentanément en tout cas. Où était-il maintenant ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'était visiblement pas revenu ici depuis un bout de temps et très franchement, il espérait qu'il n'y remettrait pas les pieds de sitôt ! Pas avant qu'il n'ait quitté les lieux en tout cas. Enfin, ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant de toute façon.

Tout à coup, une sirène retentit au loin, déchirant le calme nocturne. Le bruit se rapprochait, devenant de plus en plus puissant.

'_Quand même !'_ pensa Joey en entendant le véhicule s'arrêter dans la rue. Il s'attendait à cette visite. Après tout, il était dans le premier endroit qu'ils étaient censés fouiller et pour peu qu'ils aient quelques bases en électronique, ils devaient pouvoir le localiser. Il ne pu cependant s'empêcher de trouver la tactique des policiers légèrement ridicule. Avec tout ce boucan il aurait eu vingt fois le temps de se sauver s'il en avait eu l'intention.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre maintenant.

Il s'écoula pourtant un temps anormalement long à son goût avant qu'il n'entende des pas dans les escaliers et que la serrure ne saute au contact d'une balle bien placée. Toutefois la personne que Joey vit alors apparaître derrière la porte n'avait rien d'un policier…

-« Bonjour Joey ! Content de me voir ? »

* * *

**Yup, encore un chapitre de fait ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez pas trouvé Kaiba trop bizarre (il était un peu sur les nerfs...). J'avais envie qu'il crie de manière hystérique, qu'est-ce que vous voulez;3! Qu'il soit hystérique et qu'il achète un taxi, c'était les deux objectifs du chapitre (ouais, cherchez pas à comprendre-_-')!**

**Oh, et "742 Evergreen Terasse"...c'est l'adresse des Simpsons^^ (si, j'ai même vérifié sur internet!)! Je ne crois pas que le manga/l'anime donne à un moment sa vrai adresse, alors je me suis dit que quitte à inventer un nom qui ne pourrait que clocher, autant en prendre un poilant exprès !**

**Je vais aussi vous annoncer que le chapitre suivant pourrait bien être le dernier (sauf imprévu ou épilogue...)! T.T ça me fait tout bizarre! Je vais faire quoi moi après ? Enfin, j'ai bien une idée stupide qui m'a traversé le cerveau... Que diriez-vous d'un remake d'"Anastasia" version puppyshipping ? Hein ? Ça pourrais le faire, non ? Mais je ne vois pas trop qui pourrait faire Raspoutine. Bakura (pas Ryou, l'autre!) ça pourrait le faire mais...j'aime bien Bakura moi, je le trouve rigolo...d'un certain point de vue. Enfin, je pourrais toujours faire un Raspoutine rigolo, ça serait...marrant...quelque part... Bref ! (En tout cas je vois bien Marik faire la chauve-sourisXD!) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

******D'ailleurs, vous pouvez dès aujourd'hui voter pour votre Raspoutine favoris:**

**********a) Bakura ?**

**b) Dartz ?**

******c) Téa ? (oooookay...)**

******d) Quelqu'un d'autre ?**

**Ouais, vous aurez compris qu'il est tard, je vais arrêter de vous embêter;) A la prochaine !!!**


	17. Fin

**Coucou, me voilà enfin de retour! Pour ne pas changer, encore une fois désolée pour le retard! Vous vous dites :"Avec tout ce temps, elle a eu l'occasion de nous pondre un bien long chapitre!"... et ben même pas (oui, je sais, il est tout petit...)! Mais là, c'est vraiment pas de me faute (pas que ça l'eut été avant bien sûr mais...heu...bon passons!)! Premièrement y a eu les exam' (j'ai essayé de finir le chap avant mais ça l'a pas fait...) et puis mon ordi a crashé! Pas en panne, non! Crashé, peté, plus moyen de le rallumerT-T! Bref il a fallu en acheter un autre et c'est cher et ça prend du temps et tout et tout... Enfin maintenant j'ai de nouveau tout le matos pour finir cette histoire!**

**sokadens: _Et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre...et oui, je ferai un épilogue (enfin, je vais essayer!)! Kaiba et le chauffeur de taxi ben...j'ai pas pu résister, j'avais un trip^^ Bon, il était stressé, le chauffeur le gonflait royalement et y s'est un peu défoulé quoi... (Oh, et non, Kaiba n'a pas de flingue.) Voilà, merci pour ton com' et j'espère que ça te plaira!_**

**chut:_ Tu comprends maintenant lutte acharnée qui tourmente mon âme...(non, sérieux, c'est trop dur comme choixT-T) Merci pour ton com' et ton soutient^^!_**

* * *

17. Fin

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Harry venait de faire son entrée.

-« Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? » constata-t-il, maniant à merveille l'art de feindre la politesse. « Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ? »

Joey resta silencieux. Ce n'était pas le genre de question qui demandait une réponse. Il garda simplement les yeux fixés sur Harry qui s'approcha lentement, toujours le même sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. Mais ce sourire disparu en une fraction de seconde.

-« Moi ça ne va pas du tout ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? » Un éclat étrange, effrayant luisait à présent dans ses yeux. « Figures-toi que cet après-midi, je me rendais à mon travail –en employé modèle que je suis– pour aller m'approprier le nouveau dossier qui m'avait été attribué, quand, tout à coup, devine sur quoi je tombe en chemin ? La police ! Des dizaines de voitures de polices garées n'importe comment en plein milieu de la rue. Etrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Joey. Il s'arrêta et leva son arme en direction du blond. Il avait assez joué.

-« J'en n'ai rien à foutre que tu n'aimais pas ce boulot ! C'était pas le cas de tout le monde ! Moi j'ai tout perdu ! » Il avait complètement abandonné l'idée de se contenir et laissa exploser sa rage. « Tout! Mon job, ma situation, mes relations…et bientôt ma liberté si je ne m'exile pas au plus vite à l'autre bout de la planète ! Mais avant… »

En un instant, il semblait avoir repris la maîtrise de lui-même. Sa voix était à nouveau calme et posée et un sourire mauvais éclairait son visage.

-« …Il me reste une dernière chose à faire… Une dernière mission à exécuter, pour avoir accompli mon devoir jusqu'au bout ! C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas encore barré d'ici. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé ma soirée à espionner les flics en espérant qu'ils finiraient par retrouver ta trace et me conduire à toi. Et crois-moi, c'est quelque chose que je ferai avec beaucoup de plaisir… »

Une sensation glaciale parcouru la tempe de Joey quand le métal du canon entra en contact avec sa peau. Il n'avait pas opposé beaucoup de résistance, c'était vrai. Mais en même temps qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire ? Son adversaire était armé, lui non. S'il avait tenté quoi que ce soit pendant qu'Harry se rapprochait, il aurait immédiatement été abattu. Et puis il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à se battre. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que tout ça s'arrête, qu'Harry finisse enfin de parler…

-« Tu as de la chance ! » ajouta celui-ci tout en armant son revolver « Je suis relativement pressé. Il faut que je sois parti avant que la police ne décide que ses hommes mettent un peu trop de temps à revenir et n'envoie du renfort. Pour toi, se sera vite fait. Tu n'auras pas l'occasion d'avoir mal. »

Joey lui lança un regard interrogateur. Qu'entendait-il par « pour toi » ?

-« Par contre pour ton petit copain, j'ai l'intention de prendre tout mon temps… »

-« Qu… »

-« Sans lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Alors compte sur moi pour le retrouver ! » Il remua son doigt sur la gâchette. « Adieu Joey ! »

* * *

Le trajet avait duré une éternité mais Kaiba avait finalement atteint sa destination. Il parcouru la rue à toute allure et arrêta la voiture en travers du trottoir. En sortant du véhicule, il remarqua le fourgon de police garé devant l'immeuble qu'il cherchait.

'_Merde !'_ Ils l'avaient précédé. Ils étaient arrivés les premiers.

Enfin, la présence du fourgon indiquait au moins qu'ils n'étaient pas encore partis, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas encore emmené ! Il y avait encore une chance !

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et gravit les escaliers pour atteindre le deuxième étage. Il était à mi-chemin lorsqu'une détonation résonna. C'était un coup de feu.

'_Joey !'_

Il termina son ascension aussi vite qu'il le pu et arriva complètement essoufflé sur le palier du deuxième. Il reconnut tout de suite la porte qu'il cherchait –la seule dont la serrure avait la forme d'un trou béant. Il retint sa respiration en l'ouvrant, redoutant ce qu'il allait trouver derrière.

Sur le sol, au fond de la pièce gisait un corps immobile. Et derrière lui…

-« JOEY ! »

Kaiba traversa en courant l'espace qui les séparait et alla s'agenouiller en face du blond à moitié recroquevillé contre le mur.

-« Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? » demanda-t-il tout en l'examinant de haut en bas à la recherche de la trace d'une quelconque blessure. Tout avait l'air en ordre.

-« Il… Il est mort. » souffla Joey, incapable de détacher les yeux du corps, sa main toujours exagérément crispée sur le revolver. « Je… l'ai tué. On s'est battus et…je l'ai tué… »

-« Tu n'avais pas le choix. » fit Kaiba « C'était lui ou toi. » Et il était vraiment soulagé que ce soit lui. Tout doucement, il entreprit de se saisir de l'arme que Joey lui céda sans aucune résistance. Il la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ça ne suffit pourtant pas à sortir le blond de sa transe. Il fixait toujours l'homme allongé sur le sol d'un regard vide, comme hypnotisé.

-« Joey… » Kaiba posa une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à détourner la tête. Au moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, un frisson glacé lui parcouru le corps. « Joey, tu trembles ! »

-« Ah, ça… C'est normal. C'est toujours comme ça quand j'ai fini une mission… Sauf pour toi. Pour toi…ça avait commencé avant… »

Kaiba ne réfléchit pas et fit la seule chose qui lui sembla à faire. Sans prêter la moindre attention à cette voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas son genre, ni à la douleur lancinante que cela ravivait dans son épaule, il passa ses deux bras autours de Joey et le serra contre lui aussi fort que possible.

-« Non Joey, ce n'est pas normal ! » affirma-t-il sur un ton qui n'invitait pas à la contradiction. « Ce n'est pas normal et ça n'arrivera plus jamais ! Je te jure de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive plus jamais ! »

-« …Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que… » Il connaissait la réponse. C'était si clair dans son esprit qu'il se demandait comment il ne s'en était pas aperçu plus tôt. Et il ne trouvait aucune raison valable pour ne pas dire la vérité. « Je t'aime Joey. »

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux du blond qui enfouit sa tête dans la chemise de kaiba, s'agrippant désespérément au tissu et réduisant encore un peu plus la distance entre leurs deux corps. Au milieu des sanglots étouffés, quelques syllabes inintelligibles semblèrent un instant se détacher, formant ce qui aurait pu s'interpréter « …aime…aussi… » ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le noir, jusqu'à ce que Kaiba se décide à rompre le silence.

-« Allons-nous-en. »

Joey acquiesça d'un hochement de tête silencieux et, lentement, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce, bien résolus à ne plus y remettre les pieds.

* * *

**TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FINI! J'espère que ça vous à plus! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**Il y aura encore un chapitre qui sera un épilogue. Il sera court mais devrait être posté plus rapidement^^. Alors à la prochaine!**


	18. Épilogue

____

****

**__**

**Coucou, me revoilà ! Imaginez-vous que c'est la dernière fois dans cette histoire que je vous dis (ok, écris) désolée pour l'attene et pour la brièveté de ce chapitre ! Sérieux, je comptais vraiment posté plus tôt, mais j'ai un peu eu des imprévus et puis je suis partie en vacances et j'ai trouvé personne chez qui pillé une connexion internetT.T ! C'est vrai aussi que ce chapitre est vraiment très court, mais j'avais l'impression que si je l'allongeais, je ne ferais que l'alourdir... et puis c'est venu comme ça naturellement... et puis c'est un épilogue, après tout ! Quoi quil en soit j'epère que ça vous plaira quand même, alors bonne lecture !**

**sokaden:_ Aaah, Harry... c'est vrai qu'il a pas été très malin sur ce coup là ! Oh et pour répondre à ta question, oui, tu as bien compris _****_! Dès que les policiers l'ont condit à l'endroit qu'il cherchait, il les a neutralisés pour avoir le champ libre (enfin, il les a peut-être juste mis K.O... Mais c'est vrai que se serait étonnant venant de lui... (C'est juste que j'aime pas tuer des personnages dans mes histoireT.T)). Bref, encore une fois merci beaucoup pour ta review et bien sûr merci pour ton soutient indéfectible tout au long de cette histoire ! _****_Je suis vraiment t_****_rès heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour cet épilogue bien qu'il soit encore plus court que le chapitre précédant ! Et, bien sûr, au plaisir de te revoir :)!_**

**melzart:_ Merci beaucoup _****_pour tous tes com's ! Ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveau lecteurs, surtout aussi prolifiques (et non, je n'ai vraiment rien contre un peu de radotage dans mes reviews, que du contraire^^)! En tout cas je suis vraiment très heureuse que, malgré _****_que tu ne sois pas une grande fan de ce couple, tu aies apprécié ce chapitre !_****_ Bonne continuation et à bientôt j'espère :)!_**

___

* * *

_

18.Épilogue

Ça faisait un mois. Un mois déjà que les choses étaient redevenues normales. Enfin, aussi normales qu'elles pouvaient l'être après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé…et autant qu'on puisse considérer comme « normal » de se réveiller chaque matin à coté de Seto Kaiba !

Quand ils étaient revenus, ils ne s'étaient pas posé la question. Le fait s'était imposé comme une évidence. Ils ne voulaient pas être séparés, et ils ne seraient pas séparés. De toute façon, ce lit était bien assez grand pour deux, alors…

Joey n'avait plus revu la police depuis. Il n'avait jamais su exactement ce que Seto avait fait pour s'en débarrasser, mais il se doutait du genre d'arguments auxquels il avait pu avoir recours…

Peu après leur retour, Mokuba et Sérénity étaient également rentrés d'Espagne. Joey avait été soulagé de voir que sa sœur allait bien…et reconnaissant que Mokuba ait tenu sa promesse de ne rien lui révéler. Bien sûr, elle se doutait de quelque chose, et il finirait par tout lui dire, un jour, lorsqu'il serait prêt… Tout comme un jour il devrait fournir une explication à ses amis pour avoir disparu ainsi, du jour au lendemain, sans donner la moindre nouvelle !

Enfin, pour s'encourager il se disait que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que le jour où il leur avait annoncé que lui et Seto –ça avait mis le temps mais il avait fini par réussir à l'appeler Seto–étaient ensemble et que, cerise sur le gâteau, il avait emménagé chez lui. Joey ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée au souvenir de ce moment où ils avaient compris que non, ce n'était pas une blague et que oui, ils étaient sérieux.

Tristan s'était à moitié étranglé, Téa était partie dans un concert de petits cris hystériques et Yugi était resté un instant silencieux, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de demander très innocemment s'il était certain de ne pas être sous l'emprise d'un quelconque objet magique… Bon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Lui aussi avait eu du mal à y croire au début ! Et pourtant…

Tournant doucement la tête, il observa son amant allongé à côté de lui, ses deux bras solidement verrouillés autour de sa taille. C'était devenu un réflexe. Même s'il s'endormait dans une position différente, il finissait toujours par le serrer dans son sommeil, comme pour l'empêcher partir, pour éviter de se réveiller une nouvelle fois seul dans une chambre vide.

Mais il n'avait pas à s'en faire, Joey n'avait aucune intention de partir. Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit sur terre où il aurait voulu être.

-« Je t'aime Seto. » murmura-t-il avant de s'enfoncer dans le matelas, contre l'homme qu'il aurait dû tuer mais pour lequel il n'hésiterait pas à mourir.

.

FIN

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini (Roooh, ça me fait tout bizarreO.o...)! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ****Si vous voulez donnez votre avis et mettre des commentaires, allez-y, lâchez-vous, c'est maintenant ou jamais !(cependant cette fois-ci je ne pourrai répondre que par messagerie interne vu qu'il n'y aura plus de chapitre...)**

**Ah, et précision: la chambre a, évidemment, été réparée avant qu'y z'y dorment. Au frais de Joey, oui (mais bon, il à le temps pour rembourser^^)! (et si vous vous posiez la question, oui, en un mois à deux dans un lit, ils ont eu le temps de _le_ faire... :3)**

**Bon, je sais, c'est loin d'être parfait et y aurait beaucoup à redire... Mais je m'en suis pas si mal tirée que ça pour finir, non ? (je veux dire par rapport à ce que je pensais au départXD) Après tout, n'oubliez pas qu'au départ j'avais même pas de scénario-_-' ! Mais finalement, je suis contente d'avoir atteint mes deux objectifs (erminer mon histoire et obtenir une review de plus que mon nombre de chapitre) Et je voudrais quand même remercier ma soeur, Yatsumi Kumokami de son pseudo, sans qui j'aurais jamais écrit cette histoire, ainsi que tout mes reviewers: Reika, reine12, Joboken, loulou, Sokikun et bien sur chut, melzart et sokadens ! Et merci aussi à tous mes autres lecteurs !**

**En tout cas moi ça m'a bien plu d'écrire tout ça (ouais, ça m'a surpris^^) et il est pas impossible que je recommence un de ces jours... Alors salut, et peut-être à la prochaine !**


End file.
